


ヒーローズ・アンド・デビルズ

by QT_qt



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M, Translation
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QT_qt/pseuds/QT_qt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　ドクター・ドゥームの魔法によってマンハッタン島全体が闇の深淵・エコーバザールに落とされてから三年後、人々の生活はそれでも続いていた。アベンジャーズを含むロウアード・マンハッタンの人々は暗闇の世界になんとか適応して暮らしている。しかしそんな折、アベンジャーズはふとしたことからすべてを解決するかもしれない謎の箱を手に入れる――もしそれがトニーを先に殺してしまわなければの話だが。</p>
            </blockquote>





	ヒーローズ・アンド・デビルズ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heroes and Devils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255390) by [marinarusalka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinarusalka/pseuds/marinarusalka). 



> marina(rusalka)さんの作品の翻訳（許可あり）です。  
> 【著者コメント】  
> 　Captain America/Iron Man big bang challenge 2011で書いたものです。下読みをしてくれたInmyriadbitsと Snowynightに感謝を。挿絵を描いてくれたDyokaとStalkerbunnyにもたくさんの愛を。  
> 　Dyokaのイラストは[こちら。](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/marinarusalka/419258/154767/154767_original.png)  
> 　Stalkerbunnyのイラストは[こちら。](http://bunnyfication.livejournal.com/24522.html)  
> 　この作品はエコー・バザールというブラウザゲームとのクロスオーバーですが、ストーリーを理解するのにゲームに関する知識は必要ありません。
> 
> 【訳者注】  
> ・エコー・バザール（Echo Bazaar、現タイトルはFallen London）は１９世紀風の奇妙なロンドンが舞台のノベルゲームです（日本語版なし）。  
> ・エコー・バザールのキャラやアイテム名はそれとわかるように初出時に（）内に英語表記を付しました。  
> ・本文中にはマンハッタンの地名が多数登場しますが、冥界に落とされたロウアー"ド"・マンハッタン（Lowered Manhattan）では地名も少し変わっています。Battery park→No battery park、Seaport→Zeaportなど。

**プロローグ**

ニューヨークシティ・三年前

　セントラルパークが光を放っていた。

　青い火花を放つエネルギーの半球体がシープメドウを覆っている。雨の二月の夜、深夜二時にもかかわらず、その明るさであたりの芝生や小道までくっきりと視認できるほどだ。球体に触れるなり蒸発する雨粒が、青く輝く水蒸気となって光の輪のように見えた。地上には、木や建物の間を縫って、青くのたうつエネルギー線が這う。視認に適した空中高くにいるスティーブからは、そのうち三本が北側の湖まで到達して、ベセスダ噴水そばの湖水を沸き返らせ、さらに何本かがセントラルパーク・ウェストのビルを這い登っているのが見えた。

「何だかわかるか？」アイアンマンのジェットブーツのくぐもった駆動音に負けないよう、スティーブは声を張り上げて言った。

「具体的には何とも」トニーが飛行の速度を落とし、球体の真上で垂直ホバリングに入るため姿勢を直しつつ、スティーブの腰に回したアーマーの腕を少し強めた。「私のセンサーでは認識しないエネルギーの波動だ。ということは、科学的なものではなく魔法らしい」だから魔法は嫌いなんだ、とトニーは続けなかったが、声に込められた反感はその感情を十分表していた。

　スティーブは他のメンバーを目で素早く確認した。スパイダーウーマンは空中の数ヤード低いところをくるくると旋回している。スパイダーマンは、小型の風向測定塔の回転翼の上に危なっかしく張り付いている。ルークは視界にいなかったが、地上のどこか、木々の陰に潜んでいるはずだ。

「皆、聞こえるか？」スティーブは呼びかけた。魔法はしばしばアベンジャーズの通信機を台無しにしてくれるからだ。

　時折ザザッと入る雑音で途切れてはいたが、聞きづらい音質で一斉に応答があった。とりあえずは御の字だ。

「よし。相手の正体がわかるまで全員待機しろ。ルーク、地上では何か役に立ちそうなものは見えるか？」  
「ただ青いだけだな」ルークが唸った。「こいつは一体なんなんだ？」

「あのさ、皆」スパイダーマンの声がわずかに震えたように聞こえる。「脅かしたいわけでもなんでもないんだけど、僕のスパイダーセンスがこんなふうに反応したのって、前回はギャラクタスが地球を夜食のおやつにしようかって時だったんだよね。別に今回のがギャラクタスだって言いたいわけじゃなくって、まああいつがめちゃくちゃ縮んでこういうキラキラしたオブジェを作るのを趣味にしたっていうならあれだけど、つまり言いたいのは――」

「ありがとう、ピーター」スティーブはさっさと言った。「トニー、もう少し近づけるか？」

「用心したまえ、キャプテン！」新たな声が響いた。振り向くと、ステファン・ストレンジがこちらに飛んでやってくるところで、その背にはマントが飛行スピードで説明できる範囲を超えてドラマティックにはためいている。「強力な、悪魔のような魔法が働き、莫大なエネルギーが召喚されているのだ。君たちが行動に移る前に、私にここを調べさせてはくれないか」

　スティーブは空いている手を球体のほうに振った。「どうぞやってくれ」

「待て」トニーが言った。「その『悪魔のような』というのは例えか、それとも――」

「もちろん違う。どのような魔法かはわからんが、冥界のどこかから力を招来しているのだ。このエネルギーの波動は間違えようもない」ストレンジは球体の方向に向き直り、手で流れるような複雑な動作を行った。スティーブに見てとれる範囲では何も起きなかったが、しかしストレンジの平静から厳しい顔つきが一層しかめられる。「ドゥームが何のつもりか知らんが、奴を今すぐ止めねばならん」

「ドゥームか」トニーが溜息をつく。「なぜか驚く気も起きないな。奴は中にいるのか？」

「それ以外に中に人は？」スティーブも言い足した。この天気と深夜であることもあいまってパークにほとんど人はいないはずだったが、場所柄まったく空だとは考えにくい。もしドゥームが無関係の第三者をこの球体の中に巻き込んでいるとすれば、事態は今以上に面倒なことになる。

「わからん」ストレンジが再び手印を行い、そして無念そうに首を振る。「ファンタスティック・フォーに連絡はしたか？　奴の狙いなら彼らが知っているかもしれん」

「今試している」トニーはちょっと顎を上げたが、それは『データチェック中』のポーズなのだとスティーブには認識できるようになっていた。ヘルメットのアイ・スリットにチカリと光がよぎる。「バクスタービルからの応答はない。それにどうも、先週リードが宇宙に行くようなことを言っていた気がする」

　リード・リチャーズならば、それは「銀河系規模の緊急事態」から「太陽系三つ分ほどむこうに家族でピクニック」までどんな意味でもありうる。いずれにしろ、今回はアベンジャーズだけで対応するしかないようだ。

「では全員で――」スティーブが地上のルークとの合流を提案しようとした時、その声は不吉な地響きと、驚いたスパイダーマンの悲鳴によってかき消された。

「おい、皆？」緊張したルークの声。「マンハッタンってのは地震が起きるんだったか？　今、とんでもないのが来てるようなんだが」

　眼下で、地表が盛り上がり、木々が激しく揺れた。湖の水面は波打ち、突然回りはじめたメリーゴーランドのカラフルな電飾と安っぽい音楽が場違いだ。球体から少なくとも１ダース以上の新たなエネルギー線が生じ、芝生の上をあらゆる方向に這っていく。冷気の突風によって雨粒を顔に叩きつけられ、スティーブはトニーに掴まる手を強めた。

「良い兆候じゃないな」トニーがつぶやく。

　周囲の大気がエネルギーの波動で震撼し、スティーブはぞっと項の毛が逆立つのを感じた。次の突風は、ひどく生暖かく、そして硫黄のような臭いがした。するとその一瞬後、ストレンジが叫びながら背を反り返らせる。血がその耳と鼻から吹き出し、目から涙のように流れる。そして墜落する姿に、スパイダーウーマンが急転回して向かうが、間に合いそうもない。

「ピーター！」スティーブが叫んだ。

　蜘蛛の糸が空中でストレンジを捉えんと放出された。ピーターがなんとか無事で地上に下ろしてくれることを望むしかないが、それを心配している暇はなかった。

「トニー、壁を吹っ飛ばそうと、地面にトンネルに掘ろうとかまわない、なんとかしてあの中に入るぞ」

　トニーの応答は突如として響いた甲高い鳴き声によってかき消された。頭上の夜空が、みるみるうちに近づき渦巻く黒い雲に覆い尽くされ、あっというまに一層暗くなる。

「何なのあれは？」スパイダーウーマンが声をあげる。

　黒雲の小さな一部分が自ら分かれ出て、音をたてて飛び迫り、球体の発する光に照らされるほど近づいた。スティーブが目撃したのはその口からのぞく牙と、爪と膜のある羽だ。トニーにもおそらく見えたのだろう、スパイダーウーマンの質問に答えたのは彼だった。

「蝙蝠だ」

 

 

**第一章**

　灯りの絶えたオフィスビルの外壁、その三階部分の老朽化した建築用足場に身をかがめて、スティーブはボウリングブルーで遊ぶ子供達を見ていた。数はおそらく全部で十人から十二人、幼児から十歳前後までが、鬼ごっこの進化版のようなものを遊びながら、この場所の名の由来でもある水気を含んだ青苔の上をさかんに走り回っている。煙を吐く石油ランプの街灯の下ではっきりとは見えないが、子供たちはみな快活で、怯えた様子はまったくなく、さらにスティーブがこの区画を見張りはじめてからこの一時間というもの、近頃バレルハウス・ロウのこの一帯で子供を餌食にしているという魂の密売人（Spirifer）が現れる気配はなかった。

　子供の魂はより純粋で、だからこそ大人のものよりも価値があるのだという。違法な魂取引の格好の標的だ。そしてこのバレルハウス・ロウの子供の多くには保護者がおらず、餌食になりやすい。あの『沈下』の日から、マンハッタン中に出現しはじめた新しいタイプの犯罪者のうち、スティーブが最も憎んでいるのはこの密売人だった。

「上で何か動きは？」通信機から聞こえるルークの声はわずかに雑音がかかっている。クリアな電波はここでは入らないのだ――トニーによれば、空気中に魔法成分が多すぎるのだという。

「何もない」スティーブは声を低めたまま言った。「地上はどうだ？」

「影も形もないね」ルークは苛立ったように言う。「今日は空振りだろうぜ。あるいは、この噂自体が空振りかもな」

「ああ」先刻二人はノーバッテリーパークとジーポートも見回ったが、やはりここと同じく何の手がかりもなかった。もし密売人がいるとしても、今日この区画からはきれいに姿を消している。「こちらはもう少し待機してみる」

「そうしろ」雑音に紛れてルークの声。「俺はもう一度路地を見てくる」

　税関のビルからぼろぼろのコート姿の女性が二人出てきて、幼い子供三人を中に呼び戻した。遊びはそれで一度中断したが、やがて再開し、中断する前と同じくやかましく続く。

　まったく無邪気だ、とスティーブは思った。どうやら子供は、どんなことにでも適応できるものらしい。たとえそれが永遠の夜だとしても。年少の子供達は、おそらく日の光というものが何なのか覚えてさえいないだろう。年長の子供にしても、ボウリングブルーがかつてボウリンググリーンだったことを、あるいは公園の北にあるミノタウロス像がかつてチャージングブル像だったことを、どのくらいが覚えているだろうか。以前は金融街だった区域は、このロウアード・マンハッタンにおいては以前ホームレスだった人々や、それ以外にも『沈下』のあと空になったオフィスビル群に引っ越すことを望んだ人々の住居になっている。州議会場は中学校になり、証券取引所は週二回開かれる小麦の取引場として賑わう。あそこはこの数十年来で今がもっとも金融的支払能力に優れてるよ、とトニーはよく冗談を言ったものだ。

　スティーブは待ったが、ブロードウェイを時折ぽつぽつとやってくるインラインスケートや自転車の流れに不審な点は何もなかった。鬼ごっこ遊びは、子どもの多くが夕食に呼ばれて帰っていくにつれて、だんだんまばらになっていく。何人かは子どもだけで帰っていったので、安全な場所に着くまで追跡するようルークに合図する。最後の子どもがこの場を離れるまで待って、自分も帰ることにしようと思った。

　群れをなした甲高い鳴き声が北東から聞こえ、スティーブは思わず立ち上がった。ロウアード・マンハッタンにおいて蝙蝠は、かつて鳩がそうだったように珍しくなかったが、しかし大群をなして現れた時はたいてい悪い前兆だ。下で誰かが悲鳴をあげる。子どもたちがぱっと散って逃げ、自転車や歩行者が手近のビルに駆け込んで避難する。スティーブはシールドを手に、足場の木板を侵食する黒黴に足を滑らせないよう注意して進む。

「ルーク」

「見えてるぜ」逞しい、ルークの形をした影が、公園の向こうから角を曲がってブロードウェイを北へ走ってくる。「畜生。ありゃあ大群だ。誰かを追ってるようだぞ」

　蝙蝠の群れは、耳鳴りを起こす鳴き声とともにブロードウェイを逆巻く大波のように、歩道の数フィート上空から、左右に立ち並ぶビル群の狭間を屋上まで埋め尽くして迫りくる。数千もの羽が街灯を覆い隠し、通りは薄闇から漆黒へと変わる。『沈下』の日以来、これほどの大群が一か所に集まったのは見たことがない。今度はどんな災厄をもたらそうというのか。

　足場の終端まで達したその時、蝙蝠の群れの中から一本の蜘蛛の糸が射出され、スティーブのすぐ目の前のビルに接着した。スパイダーマンがふらふらと制御されていない軌道を描き、滑空して飛び出してくると、数百匹の蝙蝠が群れから分かれてそれを追う。自分の軌道をまったく制御できないその様子は、負傷しているに違いなかった。糸につかまっていれば地上に落下はしないが、数瞬後にはガラスと鉄筋の外壁に叩きつけられるのが目に見えている。

　考える前にスティーブは跳んでいた。すべての本能が、三秒後に自分のいるべき空中の一点に集中する。直下、打ち捨てられた店先の日よけを使ってふたたび跳ね上がり、空中をとんぼ返りざまにシールドを地上へ手放して、両腕でピーターを壁に突っ込む寸前で受け止める。受け止めた勢いに息が止まりかけるが、落下しながらなんとか身をひねって、地面へ激突する衝撃を自分が受ける。もろともにごろごろと転がり、街灯の柱にぶつかってようやく止まった。

　くそ。なんて危ないところだ。あとで背中から腰まで痣になるだろうが、今はアドレナリンの急上昇が痛みを感じさせない。それに小さな負傷を気にしている余裕はなかった。蝙蝠は依然迫り、ピーターは腕の中でぐったりと動かないままだ。スティーブはなんとか立ち上がって、ピーターを消防士のように肩に担ぎ、手近のビルの出入口に疾走した。ドアを蹴り開けて中に入ると、跳ね返って閉まったドアがぎりぎりで蝙蝠を締め出す。

　駆け込んだ先はもぬけの空だったが、奥の調剤カウンターと空っぽの商品棚の間にある表示が、かつてそこがドラッグストアだったことを示していた。ピーターを地面に下ろすと、棚を一列ひきずってきてバリケードがわりにドアをふさぐ。外からは蝙蝠たちが窓の金属格子にバタバタと体当たりする音が聞こえてくる。ドアを破って入ってくるとはさすがに思わないが、用心に越したことはない。

　ピーターは意識を失っていたが、呼吸はしていた。スーツは破れて、蝙蝠の牙や爪にやられた無数の箇所から血が滲み、左耳の上の切り傷は特に深くひどそうだ。背中にはなにか、四角い、かさばるものが、何重もの蜘蛛の糸に包まれてくくりつけられている。スティーブはそれには触らず、かわりにピーターのマスクを引っ張った。しかし外してやる間もなく背後で大きな音。入口をふさいでおいた棚が倒れてドアの蝶番が吹っ飛ぶ。泥の男（Clay Men）が二人、スティーブの頭より大きな拳にハンマーを握って突っ込んできた。一人は片耳がなく、もう一人は左手に指がない。

　足りない男（Unfinished Men）だ。いったいピーターはどんな面倒事に首を突っ込んだというのだろう？

「そらよ、キャップ、受け取れ！」外からルークが叫んだかと思うと、男たちの頭上をかすめてスティーブのシールドが飛来した。空中でキャッチし、すんでのところで頭をかばって、骨さえ軋むようなハンマーの一撃を受け止める。一瞬後、ルークがもう一人の男をフライングタックルで床にぶち倒す。

　足りない男との戦いに一切のテクニックは不要、要るのはただ剛腕だけだ。スティーブはさらなるハンマーの重撃をかわし、シールドを横薙ぎに相手の胴に叩きつけた。じゅぶりと嫌な音を立ててシールドが食い込み泥が噴き出す。男が呻き、体を折ってうずくまると、シールドを引き抜きその後頭部めがけて力任せに叩き下ろす。男は倒れ、そして動かなくなった。振り返ると、ちょうどルークの拳がもう一人の男の頭を砕き、床の上にぶちまけられた泥と化したところだった。

「ありがとう」スティーブは言った。

「お安い御用だ」ルークが拳を振って泥を落とす。「だが、何分かすりゃ復活するぞ」

「わかってる。スパイダーマンをここから連れ出さなければ」スティーブはピーターの横に膝をついた。「蝙蝠はまだ外にいるのか？」

　ルークが壊れたドアのほうを示してみせた。「自分の目で見てみろ」

　外では、だれか機転のきく者が街灯を壊してその火を使い、ゴミ箱の中身を燃やしていた。立ち上る油っぽい煙は強烈な悪臭を放ったが、蝙蝠を近づけないようにする役には立った。さらに勇気ある何人かの通行人が、公園の枯れ木の枝を折ってきて道の真ん中に組み上げ、焚火を作っている。蝙蝠が甲高い鳴き声を上げて上空に逃げる。何匹かは焚火を作る人間を上から攻撃しようとして火のついた枝で追い払われていた。大きな火が起こされてしまうと、蝙蝠の群れは方向を変えて、北に向かって飛んで行った。おそらくは真鍮の大使館（the Brass Embassy）にいる主人のところへ戻ったのだろう。

「ここから離れないとな」ルークが言う。「悪魔どもがスパイダーマンをここまでしつこく狙ってるなら、援軍を送ってくるに違いないぞ」

「やつらが狙っているのがスパイダーマンだとは思えない」スティーブはようやくピーターの背から例の荷物を下ろし、掲げてみせた。「おそらくこれだ」

「ふうん」ルークが何重にも巻かれた蜘蛛の糸を指でつつく。「いったいこいつはなんだ？」

「それを考えるのはあとにしよう」スティーブはシールドを背中に戻し、荷物を脇に抱えた。それは見た目からは思いがけないほど重かった。「今はどうやってピーターを運ぶかが問題だ」いつもであれば、二人のジェシカのうちのどちらかを呼んでピーターをサンクタム・サンクトラムへ運ぶところだが、もし蝙蝠がまだあたりをうろついているとすると、空を飛ぶのはまずい。だれかに頼んで救急隊を呼んでもらうべきか……

「待ってろ、あそこに何か見える」ルークがドアの前に折り重なる壊れた棚をとびこえて、表に走って行った。「おい、皆、通るぞ、通してくれ……」という声が聞こえ、続いて人ごみを押しのけて進んでいったルークから「おい、タクシー！」と大音声がする。

　スティーブは空いたほうの手でまたピーターを担ぎ上げ、外に運んでいった。歩道の人々が道を空けてくれ、その先ではルークが人力三輪車の若い痩せっぽちの男に、拳ほどの大きさの輝石（glim）を渡しているところだった。

「こっちだ、キャップ」ルークが手招きをする。「車をつかまえたぜ」

　たぶん今日一日で自分たちがついていたのはこれだけだろうなと、スティーブは思った。

* * *

　街を北上する道中、ピーターは何度か反応したり呻き声を出したりしたが、人力三輪車がブリーカー街に着いた時にもまだ意識はないままだった。サンクタム・サンクトラムは、外から見れば、窓には板が打ち付けられ、壁は乾いて風化した、廃墟のような建物だ。その中は暖かく柔らかい光が満ちている。ウォンとＭＪが、落ち着いたてきぱきとした様子で、玄関ホールに応急処置セットを用意して待っていた。

「何があったんです？」ピーターを暖炉の前の長椅子に寝かせると、ウォンは問いただした。

「よくわからん」ルークが言う。「見つけた時は蝙蝠の群れに追われてたんだ。それに足りない男どもとも出くわしたらしい。最初、俺達が助けようとしたら、二体ほど襲ってきやがった」

「これ蝙蝠にやられた傷なんかじゃないわ」ＭＪがピーターの耳の上の血まみれの傷に消毒薬をつける。「彼、一回死んだわけではないんでしょう？」

　スティーブは首を横に振った。「我々が見ている間は、少なくとも」

　このロウアード・マンハッタンにおける死とは、ほとんどの場合一時的な症状にすぎなかった。相手を復活させないようにするには文字通りバラバラにでもするしかない。それでもウォンは、致命傷を受けても構わないなどと思わないように、とアベンジャーズに断固として言い聞かせている。殺された者はこの次元に『縛りつけ』られるので、元の世界に帰れる手段が見つかった時にそれが障害になるというのだ。今や魔法に関する造詣がもっとも深いのはウォンなので、皆その言葉に従っていた。そもそも元の世界に帰るなどということができるかどうか、だれも口に出して聞かない。

「これはピーターが持っていたものだ」スティーブはピーターが抱えていた荷物を差し出した。三輪車に乗っている間に蜘蛛の糸はほぐれ落ち、靴を入れる箱より少し小さいくらいの、長方形の銀色の箱が見えた。側面には何もないが、蓋の上は複雑に組み合わさった大量の歯車で覆われている。一番大きいもので銀貨ほど、一番小さいものはスティーブの親指の爪ほどもない。「おそらく蝙蝠はこれを追っていたのだと思う」

「ほう」ウォンは箱を受け取り、眉をひそめてその歯車を観察した。「彼がどこでこれを手に入れたかわかりますか？」

「確かじゃないが」ルークが言う。「賭けろっていうなら、真鍮の大使館じゃないのか」

「それはさすがに可能性の低い賭けです」ウォンは歯車を指でなぞった。「中に何が入っているにしろ、悪魔達にとってたいへん価値のあるものに違いありません。このような鍵は作成がきわめて難しい」

「開けられるか？」スティーブが尋ねる。

「今われわれが持っている知識だけではとても無理でしょう」ウォンは大きめの歯車を指でついて回した。カチカチと小さな音がして、別のいくつかの歯車が一緒に動く。「我々の世界でもこれに似た鍵を見たことがありますが、ここまで複雑なものではなかった。封印を解くには歯車を特定の順番で回す必要があるのだと思います。通常は、その正解のパターンを示す呪文が別に用意されているはず。そうでもしなければ順番の組み合わせはほぼ無限にあります。文献をあたってみますが、もし呪文がオリジナルのものなら……」ウォンは溜息をついて、箱をスティーブの手に戻した。「ミスター・スタークにも見てもらってはどうですか。結局のところは、数学の組み合わせ問題です」

「そうだな」スティーブは言った。「少なくとも、いい気分転換にはなるかもしれない」近頃のトニーは、いつもぴりぴりと落ち着かない様子だった。暇つぶしの面白い機械パズルは彼にとっていいかもしれない。

「そりゃよかった」ルークが言った。「俺は上に行って、妻と子供をハグしてやることにする。あんたは地下のマッド・サイエンティストの機嫌でもとってやるんだな」

　サンクタム・サンクトラムの地下室には、この建物のすべての階と同じように、その居住主の希望に応じて変化する性質があった。研究の場を必要としていたトニーには、それが出現し、そこには頑丈な作業台も、スタークタワーとバクスタービルからかき集めた機器を設置するスペースもあった。トニーが朝から晩までここで過ごすようになると、バスルームとシャワーが、続いて寝床と衣装棚のある一角が具現化した。スティーブは心中ひそかに建造物自らトニーの悪癖を助長してほしくないと思ったが、ストレンジが死亡している今その不満を告げる相手はいない。

　珍しいことに、スティーブがやってきた時、トニーは回路の製作に没頭してはいなかった。発電機は切られ、ラップトップの画面と蛍光虫入りの半ガロン瓶がふたつ部屋の中を照らしている。トニーは床の上にうなだれてうずくまっていた。その背が寄りかかっているのは、針金と回路チップで作られた高さ八フィートもあろうかという額ぶちのようなものだ。作業はついさっきまで行われていたのだろう――はんだゴテを熱するための火鉢はまだくすぶり、木炭の煙のにおいがする。トニーの足元には開いたままのノートがあり、そこにはリード・リチャーズの判読しがたい筆跡が見えた。

「トニー」スティーブが言うと、トニーははっと顔を上げた。Ｔシャツも顔も炭で汚れ、髭はひどく伸び放題だ。

「スティーブ」ぼんやりした目つきは彼が二十四時間以上寝ていない時にするものだ。「今帰ったのか？」

「ほんの少し前に」スティーブは手近のテーブルに箱を置き、トニーの隣の床の上、腕が触れるほどの距離に座り込んだ。「調子は？」

　トニーは疲れて苛立った溜息をつくと、体をすこし傾けてスティーブの肩のほうに体重を預けた。ほんの数瞬の感触のあと、ぴくりと身震いして、体を離してしまう。いいんだと、寄りかかってかまわないとスティーブは言いたかったが、その前にトニーが口を開いた。

「いいニュースと悪いニュースがある」顔をしかめ、頭を手で掻く。「いいニュースは、リードの次元間移動装置の作成法がわかった。悪いニュースは、私には作成不可能だ」

「君ならきっと何か方法を――」スティーブが言いかけるが、トニーは苛々と首を横に振った。

「方法を理解するかどうかの問題じゃない。理解はもうしたんだ。だがゲートを起動するには負質量物質が要る。リードは生成する手段を何か持っていたはずだが、バクスタービルにはそれらしいものは置いていなかった。ただのカシミール振動器のはずはない、それじゃ足りない、きっと何か他の――」トニーはそこで言葉を切り、片方の手でゆるくお手上げのポーズをした。

「わ……かった」わかったかどうかまったく自信はなかったが、スティーブは言った。「ちゃんと動くゲートはあるが、燃料がないと」

「このところ私の人生は万事この調子さ」トニーは溜息をついた。「くそ。十か月の苦労が水の泡だ」頭を後ろに倒して、背後から見下ろす装置を睨みつける。「この三年間で六回目の失敗だ。無能な、役立たずのくずだ……」

「トニー」その言葉が装置に向かって発せられたことをスティーブは心の底から願った。「あまり自分を追い詰めるな。十九世紀のテクロノジーで次元間移動をしようというんだ。時間がかかるに決まってる」

「そのセリフは元の世界に帰る日を待ってる十五万の住民に言ってくれ」トニーが低い声で言う。

　いつもこうだった。『沈下』の日からこの三年間、トニーとウォンの二人は、マンハッタンを多次元宇宙のあるべき場所に戻すための研究にほとんどの時間を捧げていた。ウォンはドクター・ストレンジの文献に望みをかけ、トニーは彼の言うところの『工学的アプローチ』によって。しかし、ウォンが積み重なる失敗にも達観した態度でいるのに対し、トニーは行き詰るたびに鬱屈していくようだった。地下室のマッドサイエンティスト、という冗談も、このごろではあまり笑えない。

　トニーが最後に階上に上がってきたのは何日前だっただろうか？　思い出せないということはひどく時間が経っているということで、スティーブは内心で日数を失念した自分を叱咤した。トニーを地下室に籠りきりにさせないこと、たまには上でちゃんとした食事をとらせスティーブ以外の人間と会話させることを、スティーブはまるで自分の任務のようにしている。仲間達はそれをからかう――ルークとジェシカは、そんなに誰かのお世話係がしたいなら娘のダニエルを貸してあげてもいい、と言う――が、彼らはスティーブほどにトニーを理解しているわけではない。何かに失敗しつつあると感じている時、トニーがどれほど周囲が見えなくなるか、自分の健康も正気もなげうってしまうかを、彼らは知らないのだ。

　トニーが以前のようにアイアンマンとして活動できていたなら、話はちがったかもしれない。しかし、ロウアード・マンハッタンには送電システムもなければ、太陽発電のための日光すらない。発電機とその燃料の限られたガソリンはあったが、トニーはそれらをすべて研究のためにとってある。アーマーを充電する余裕はなかった。よって、彼のあやうい自尊感情はすべて、マンハッタンを次元移動させるための努力にかかっていた。そして現在までのところ、その努力は何の実も結んでいない。

「君ならきっとできる」スティーブは言ったが、それが頼りなく聞こえたのは痛いほどわかった。トニーの顔つきを見るに彼にもわかったようだ。

「いつか必ず、なんてものを待ってはいられないんだ！　ガソリンの備蓄はもう三分の一もないんだぞ。発電機が動かせなくなって、ここにある設備がどれもこれもとんでもなく高価な文鎮にしかならなくなったらどうすればいい？」トニーは瞑目し、頭を後ろに倒して背後の機械にもたれた。疲弊しきった様子は、睡眠不足のためだけではなさそうだ。スティーブは空虚な励まし以外に何かを与えられればと願い、それから今日に限ってはそれを持っていることを思い出した。

「どうやらすこし気分転換が必要なようだ」立ち上がり、ピーターの箱をテーブルから持ってくる。「さあ。これをなんだと思う」

「これは……箱だ」トニーは受け取ると、左右をひっくり返して眺め、膝の上に置いて、歯車を手でなぞった。「どこで手に入れたんだ？」

「それがまだわからない」スティーブは蝙蝠や足りない男との遭遇をかいつまんで話した。話を聞くにつれ、トニーの表情は、やつれて暗いものから、心配と好奇心が奇妙にないまぜになったものへと変わっていった。

「ピーターは大丈夫なのか？」スティーブが話し終わるとトニーは尋ねた。

「平気だろう」肩をすくめる。「頭を強打してるが、この世界のことは知ってのとおりだ。死にさえしなければ問題ないし、死んだとしても――まあ、だいたいは問題ない」

「ならいい」それで好奇心が完全勝利をおさめた。トニーは跳ねるように立ち上がると、蛍光虫の瓶の近くに箱を持っていく。「ふむ。そうだな、組み合わせ問題だというウォンの言葉は正しい。しかし手動で操作するならすべての組み合わせを試すわけにはいかない」箱をさらに持ち上げつつ、顔を寄せ、歯車に鼻先が触れんばかりにする。「こいつらが取り外せるかどうか……」

「単にこじ開けてしまうことはできないんだろう？」スティーブは聞いた。トニーが首を横に振る。

「悪魔も馬鹿じゃない。こんな鍵を作っておいて、簡単に壊せるようなものに入れるとは思えないな。だが歯車の構造がわかれば、開け方もわかるかもしれない。あるいはせめて組み合わせの候補を絞ることは――待てよ、ここに文字が書いてあるじゃないか？」

「文字が？」スティーブはまったく気づかなかった。「どこだ？」

　トニーは一歩横にずれて、スティーブを光に近づけた。「ほら、見てくれ」

　確かに、顔を近づけて目をすがめると、すべての歯車にごく小さく、かすかに刻印があるのが見える。スティーブの知っているどの言語にも似ていなかったが、しかしウォンの言うところによれば、冥界の悪魔たちは十三組もの異なる文字体系を持ち、ひとつひとつの用途が非常にはっきりと決まっているという。

「これはおそらく暗号だ」トニーはその予想にすっかり嬉しげだった。「きっとこれを解読すれば開け方がわかるという仕掛けなんだ。そうとなれば――」

「失礼いたします、キャプテン。ミスター・スターク」戸口すぐのところに立ったウォンはいつもほど泰然自若としているようには見えなかった。「ただいまブラック・ウィドウが訪ねて参りました。ピーターの身に何が起こったかを知っていると」

 

**第二章**

「言っておくけど」ナターシャは腫れ上がった唇と顎でなんとか発音した。「私は箱を盗めとは一言も言っていない。彼が勝手にやったの」

　一同――スティーブ、ナターシャ、トニー、ウォン――は、『トニーが地下から出てきたら食事を与えること』というこの家の暗黙の掟にしたがって、キッチンにいた。ウォンはキノコスープの鍋を窯の上で温め、その隣のコンロにはケトルをのせて、コーヒーか紅茶だろうかとスティーブに期待をもたせた。茶葉やコーヒー豆といった人間界からの輸入食品――ついでにいえば小麦や砂糖もだ――は、バザールのマスターたち（Masters）が気まぐれをおこした時にしか出回らず、同じ重さのロスティゴールド（Rostygold）と同等の価値があった。ウォンは日頃それらを厳格に管理していたが、地下から出てきたトニーと痛々しいナターシャの存在とがあいまって、どうやら今日は特例として認められたようだ。

「いったい何があった？」スティーブは問いただした。「あの箱の中身はなんなんだ？」

「さあね」氷袋を顎にあてなおしつつナターシャは顔をしかめた。「私が知ってるのは、一週間ほど前から、大使館の紋章をつけた運送屋どもが資料館に出入りしはじめたことだけ。ちょっと探ってみたら、冥界の上級の悪魔とやらが、大使館の資料を一か所に保管しておくのは危険だと言いはじめたらしいの。それで、悪魔社会に行政命令が出て、街中の隠し場所に資料を分散させているというわけ」

「そうか」ナターシャの言う『探ってみた』というのが何を意味するかを、スティーブは聞かないことにした。大使館の動向や悪魔達の行動について、ナターシャは不安になるほど熟知していることがある。「それで、その話のどこにピーターが関わる？」

「ま、偶然ね」ナターシャは肩をすくめた。「私は資料の隠し場所を突き止めるために、できるかぎり運送屋のあとをつけることにしてる。あとあと役に立ちそうな情報だから。敵を知れば、っていうやつよ。昨日はたまたま、運送屋が二人出てきた時にピーターがそこにいたの。だから私が片方を追ってる間、もう一人のあとをつけるように頼んだ。あとをつけるように、それだけ。盗れなんて言っていない。何のつもりでそんなことをしたんだか」

「この箱が呼びかけたのかもしれない」トニーが言った。全員に振り返って凝視され、トニーはやがて大げさに溜息をついて目を回してみせた。「だってそうだろう！　これは冥界製のパズルの箱だぞ。意志を持っていたって不思議じゃない」

「じゃあそれを膝の上に抱えてるのはまずいわね」ナターシャが冷ややかに言った。

「確かに」トニーは箱をテーブルにのせた。そこに置かれた箱は、まったく無害そうで、だれかを呼ぶような気配も見えない。

「これといった理由があるとはかぎらない」しばしの間のあと、スティーブは意見した。「ピーターは、たまに……後先を考えない時があるから」

「スーパーヒーロー界の方々というのはそもそも、あまり用心深いという評判は得ていないと思いますがね」ウォンはスープを深皿によそい、テーブルに置いた。「ピーターが目を覚ましたら、彼の説明を聞いてみましょう。問題はそれまで何をするか」

「何をするにしても」ナターシャが言った。「目立たないようにやったほうがいい。悪魔どもがあんなに騒いでるのは初めてよ。ここに来るのに三度も襲われたけれど、奴ら、私が盗んだ人間の仲間とも気づいていなかったと思う。ヒーロースーツの人間を見境なく狙っているだけ」

「もしそれが本当なら」ウォンが言う。「これは非常に重要な箱に違いない」

「つまり、私はダラダラしてないでさっさと箱を開ける必要がある、ということだ」トニーが息を吐いた。「よくわかった」

「夕食をとることをダラダラしているとは言わない」スティーブは断固として言った。「それに倒れてしまったら何もできなくなるんだぞ」

　その主張にトニーはあまり納得したように見えなかったが、それでも食事を始めた。スティーブはそれを勝利だと思うことにした。

「私は書斎の文献から何かわかるか調べてみましょう」全員がスープを飲み終わると、ウォンは言った。「歯車に刻まれている文字の写しがあれば助かります。もし本当に冥界における文字体系のひとつなら、私の研究ノートか、ドクター・ストレンジの昔の記録から何か見つかるかもしれません」

「書き写して渡そう」トニーが請け合った。「髪が燃え出すだとか、呪いがないといいがね」

「ないと思いますよ」ウォンは言ったが、その言葉はそれほど自信に満ちてはいなかった。

* * *

　ゲストルームに宿泊してはどうかというウォンの申し出に、ナターシャはひょいと肩をすくめ、うちの観葉植物が人を喰べる前にエサをあげないと、と冗談を言って断った。少なくとも、スティーブはそれを冗談だと思った。スティーブは、ナターシャが家（彼女が今どこに住んでいるにしろ）に戻るまでにまた襲われることのないよう、ジェシカ・ドリューからコートと帽子を借りさせた。

　トニーはまた作業部屋に、ウォンは書斎に消え、そしてスティーブにはやることがなくなった。なにかをしに行かなければならない気はしたが、さらなる情報が手に入るまで、やることはなにもない。近頃はこれが自分の人生における取り組むべき課題になってしまったようで、スティーブはうんざりだった。

　有能な兵士なら皆そうであるように、十分な情報収集の重要性をスティーブも理解していた。しかし『沈下』からというもの、日々あるのは、終わりのない、報われない、がらくたのような情報集めばかりだ。がらくたのような、というのは、たいてい意味がわからなかったり、わかっても隔週の木曜日にしか起こらない何かだったり、理解するために他の情報のかけらを大量に集めなければならなかったりするからだ。しかもその目的は、勝利でさえない――ただ生き延びることだけだ。

　秘密を愛する悪魔とバザールのマスターたちは、ロウアード・マンハッタンの人間たちをいつも混乱させておきたがっているようだった。ここでは法律は際限なく変わり続ける。外出禁止の時間帯、税金、一週間の日数、バザールの相場、禁制の品目――あらゆるものが常に変更され、知らなかったといっても言い訳にはならない。常に変わらないのは、電力の禁止と、無許可での魂の取引への罰則だけだ。ある意味でスティーブは悪魔たちの戦略に感心さえしている。食料の買い出しにさえ丸三日の事前調査が必要になる状況では、まともに機能するレジスタンスを組織することなど不可能に近い。

　こうして今、貴重な時間と物資を下級悪魔のランチボックスにすぎないかもしれないものに費やそうとしている時、スティーブが役に立てることといえば、皿洗いだけなのだった。

「キャップ？」疲れた、しかし穏やかな表情のＭＪが入ってきた。「ピーターが起きたわ」

* * *

　穴があれば入りたいといった様子である以外、ピーターはぴんぴんしていた。長椅子の上に身を起こしたピーターの背はクッションの山で支えられ、膝には毛布がかけられている。しょげた表情と、額に巻いた包帯に落ちかかる少し伸びた髪のせいで、十二歳くらいの子供のように見えた。

「これ以上ないチャンスだって気がしたんだよね」きまりわるげに言う。「公園の前に停まってた馬車の馬がなにかにびっくりして歩道を走り出して、あの運送屋ってやつをすっ転ばせたんだ。で、あの箱を落とした。あとはウェブ・シューターで取るだけだったんだよ」

「次にこんなことをしたら」ＭＪがうなった。「カーペットの上に放置して出血多量で死なせるわよ」

「君はそんなことしないよ」ピーターが言う。「ウォンのカーペットにはね」

「つまりこういうことか」スティーブは言った。「君が襲われ、ナターシャも襲われた。足りない男たちはヒーロースーツを着た人間を片端から叩き潰そうとしている。それもこれも、開け方も中身もわからない箱のせいだと」

　ピーターはクッションの中へ身をちぢめるようにした。「そうだね」

「よろしい」スティーブはつぶやくと、トニーのほうで何か進展がないかどうか、ふたたび地下室に向かった。

　階段をただよってくる焦げたプラスチックの臭いからしてすでに不吉だったが、さらにトニーの渋面は何の安心材料にもならなかった。

「家を燃やしでもするつもりか？」ドアをくぐり煙の充満する中に入りながら言う。「それなら予告してもらえると助かる」

「ははは」トニーはリング綴じノートをうちわのように顔の前で煽いでいた。溶接用ゴーグルをつけているが、溶接機材は見当たらない。煙が目に入らないようにするためかもしれない。「ウォンに渡すのに文字を書き写そうとしてただけさ。ただどうも、こいつらは写されたくないらしい」

　問題の箱はトニーの目の前のテーブルにあった。周囲には紙が散乱し、そのすべてに黒く焦げ破れた穴が開いている。惨状の中には、おそらくトニーの製図用ペンだったであろう、ねじれて炭化した金属とプラスチックの塊があり、さらに元がなんだったかさえわからない大きめの塊もあった。

「なにがあったが聞くのも恐ろしい気がするが」紙を一枚拾い上げ、薄暗い中で目をすがめて見る。「はんだゴテを使って書き写そうとでもしたみたいだ」

「だとしてもここまでひどいことにはならないだろうな」唸るように言う。「最初は、賢くやろうとしたんだ――備蓄の単三乾電池を何個か、数日前に充電していたから、デジタルカメラに入れて写真を撮ろうとした」煤けた指で机の上の大きな塊をつつく。「これがカメラだったものだ」

「なんてことだ」スティーブは認識も改たに箱を見やった。「詳しいことがわかるまで、手出しするべきじゃないかもしれないぞ」

「馬鹿を言うもんじゃない」トニーがはっと息を吐く。「何の害があるわけじゃないんだ。こいつらは読まれることは嫌がってない。抵抗してるのは書かれることだけだ」

「君がその文字に意見があるように考えていること自体」スティーブは言った。「私の基準では心配に値することだ」

　トニーは笑ったが、それはあまり安心できるものではなかった。「単なる言葉のあやだよ。もちろん文字に意見なんかあるわけがない。もしあったとしても知ったことじゃない、魔法の文字なんかに指図される私じゃないんだ」

　スティーブの感想は顔に出ていたにちがいなく、トニーは吹き出して笑うと、手の甲でスティーブの胸をどんと叩いた。

「心配するな。じゃあこうしよう。このラクガキが本当に自分の意見を持ち出したら、君を呼んで、その意見には感心しないぞとでも言ってもらう。冥界の文字だって君の説教には勝てない」

　トニーがにっと笑い、心中の懸念にもかかわらず、スティーブはいつのまにか笑顔を返している自分に気がついた。煤と煙にまみれてはいたが、トニーが心から、この箱の投げかける挑戦を楽しんでいるようだったからだ。こんなトニーを最後に見たのがいつのことかスティーブには思い出せなかった。エネルギッシュで自分の仕事に胸躍らせるトニー、度重なる失敗にいつも思い悩んでいるのではないトニーを。元の世界でさえ、トニーのそんな面はほんの稀にしか表に現れなかった。『沈下』の日からそれはまったくといっていいほど影をひそめてしまい、スティーブはそれが恋しかった。不都合なことに。

「いいだろう」スティーブは言った。「今は君の判断に任せる。だが何か妙な気配があったらすぐ私に知らせると約束しろ。あるいは、ウォンのほうがいい。対処法は彼のほうがわかるだろうから」

「約束する」トニーは胸の前でＸの字を切った。「では仕事に戻るから出ていってくれ」

「いいか、予告もなしに家を燃やすのはだめだぞ」スティーブは言い聞かせてから、皿洗いを終えるために階上に行った。

* * *

　ナターシャは翌朝、一般人の服装で、ベーグルとスパイス入りマッシュルームペーストを持ってまたやってきた。顎は一夜明けてさらに見事に腫れあがり、鮮やかな青紫に変色して、彼女の髪の色と不釣合いだった。ナターシャとピーターがテーブルの両端に座ると、一組の痛々しげなブックエンドといった按配だ。

「外はまだ大騒ぎね」ナターシャはしかめ面をして言った。「足りない男が群れをなしてうろついていて、ＬＭＰＤが検問をやっている。昨日はヒーローらしい格好の人間を片端から襲っていたけど、今日はもう人間なら誰でも。このベーグルにも感謝してもらいたいと思うわ、これを手に入れるだけで二回も検問に遭ったから」

「まいったな」ピーターがつぶやいた。「僕の軽率な行動ひとつで、地獄みたいなことになっちゃった。文字通りの意味で」

「そうでもないだろ？」ルークが言った。「俺の見るところ、お前は軽率な行動なんざ星の数ほどやってるし、ようやくなるべくしてなったってこった」

「その言い方はひどいよ」ピーターが言う。「そりゃホントのことだけど、ひどい。ああ、昔はよかったな、なんかヘマやらかしたって、デイリー・ビューグル誌に怒り狂った社説が出るのを心配するだけだったし。っていうかやらかしてない時でもまったく同じのが出るから、まあ大して心配してなかったんだよね」

「箱の中身を確かめよう」スティーブは言った。「ピーターがヘマをしたかどうかはそれから決める。トニーとウォンが二人とも調べているが、おそらくしばらく時間がかかる。ナターシャ、君は我々よりも、悪魔の中に情報提供者を多く持っているようだ。何か役に立つことを引き出せそうか？」

「やってはみる」ナターシャは確信なさそうだった。「資料保管庫の整理係が知り合いにいる。彼女は、記録室に入って、あの配達屋が昨日何を運ぶはずだったか調べられると言ってる。それから、しばらく前からコンタクトをとっている大使館の下級役人。ただし、悪魔どもは強欲だし、それに今は神経質になっている。以前は、まあちょっとやろうと思えば、私はやつらを脅すこともできたけど、最近は私のことより情報を流したのがばれるほうを恐がっているわ。だから賄賂の金が必要。たくさん」

「どのくらい？」スティーブが聞いた。

　ナターシャは唇をつぼめて、しばし天井を見上げ、頭の中で足し算をしているようだった。「そうね……三十万エコー。手始めとして」

　テーブルの全員がしん、と沈黙に陥った。ピーターとＭＪ、二人のジェシカはややぽかんとして見える。ダイニングを探るような視線で見まわすルークは、家具の売値をはかろうとしているかのようだ。小さなダニエルだけが大人たちの問題にも気づかず、ベーグルにかじりつきながら、父親の膝の上で楽しそうにぴょんぴょんと動いている。

「三十万？」ピーターが金切声を出した。「そんなの賄賂じゃないよ。そんなの……宝くじで当選とベガスで銀行強盗、両方やらなきゃじゃない」

　ナターシャは肩をすくめた。「たくさんの悪魔にたくさんのリスクを冒すように頼むのよ。噂や手がかりを流してほしいっていう普通の取引とは違う。確実な情報が必要だし、それを握っているやつらは、もしそれを私に渡したのがわかったら冥界から報復を受ける。彼らにとってその価値があるようにしなきゃならないの」

「それは大したもんよね」ジェシカ・ドリューがぼやいた。「でもどうやってそんな大金を調達するわけ？　この街にそんな額を本当に持ってる人間がいる？」

「キングピン（the Kingpin）がいるよ」ピーターが皮肉げに言った。

「我々はキングピンとは取引しない」スティーブが鋭く言った。「アップタウンに行って、ファルコンに相談してみよう。彼らのところでは輝石の採集をしているから、急な頼みでも、かなりの額を集めてくれるはずだ」

「よし」ルークが言う。「俺の顔見知りの男も、月の真珠（Moon-perl）に関する情報を持ってるかもしれない男を知ってるかもしれないぞ」

「そうね」ナターシャがうなずいた。「私は軟体人間（Rubbery Men）たちに話をしてみる。もし反応があれば琥珀が手に入るわ」

「僕は……何の役にも立たないな」ピーターが椅子に沈み込むようにした。「ああ、昔は、ちょっとした大金が入用になったら、トニー・スタークのとこに行ってそのポケットに入ってる小銭をくださいって言えば済んだのに。古き良き時代だったよ」

「トニーといえば……」スティーブはベーグルに手を伸ばした。「朝食を持って行ってやらないと」

「あなたがそう甘やかしてあげなかったら、彼ももっと出てくるようになるかもよ」ジェシカ・ジョーンズが意見した。

　スティーブは聞こえなかったふりをした。

* * *

　地下に下りたスティーブは、発電機が作動し、部屋中が電気の光で溢れていることに気がついた。あまりに珍しいことだったので、スティーブは入口で立ち止まってしばし目をこらし、何か月も見ていない光量に目を馴らそうとまたたいた。いつもなら、たとえ電力を使うとしても、トニーは照明などという日常的なものには浪費しない。蝋燭も蛍光虫もあり、それらは高価ではあるが、合法的かつ容易に手に入るからだ。

「トニー」スティーブはやっと気をとりなおし、中に足を踏み入れた。トニーは作業机に向かい、ノートにがりがりと何か書きつけている。「何をやってるんだ？」

「スティーブ！」心配になるほど陽気に、ほとんど躁じみた調子でトニーは言った。「うまい具合に進んでるぞ」片手でノートを――擦り切れてはいるが燃えてはいない――振って示して見せる。

「それはよかった」スティーブはもう一冊のノートを机の脇に押しやって、運んできたトレイを置く場所を作った。「一晩中起きてたのか？」

「馬鹿を言うもんじゃない」明らかに『起きてたに決まってる』を意味する口調でトニーは言った。服は昨日と同じ、溶接用ゴーグルもつけたまま、それに肌の血色の悪さは、まったくスティーブの気に食わない。「ともかく、そんなことは大事じゃない。大事なのは、この記号を模写する手段がわかったことだ。タネは"裏表に"書き写すことだったんだ」

「なるほど」スティーブは机の上に置いてあったノートを開いた。トニーが写した記号は、エジプトのヒエログラフのようにも、かつてアトランティスでネイモアに見せられた古代文字のようにも、かつて夜中にケーブルテレビのＢ級ＳＦ映画で見た、蜘蛛型のミュータント・エイリアンのようにも見える。事実、数秒以上見続けていると、線がページの上でうねうねと這いずって動き出すようでさえある。スティーブはぴしゃりとノートを閉じ、急に疼きだした目をこすった。「なら、このノートをウォンに渡そうか？」

「だめだ！」トニーは机の上に腕をのばしたかと思うと、奪われまいとするような妙な仕草でノートを両方腕に抱えた。「いや、今はまだだめだ。全部整理してわかったことをまとめてからにする。私がやったことをウォンがもう一度やり直すのは無駄じゃないか？」目の前の紙の束を見下ろしたトニーは、ぐっと顔をしかめ、目をこすろうと手を挙げた。その手がゴーグルのフレームに当たるとはっと驚いたようだ。

「ふうん。そうか」スティーブがノートに手に出す仕草を見せると、トニーはすぐさまがばりと抱え込んで守ろうとする。「一体どうしたっていうんだ」

「なんでもない！」トニーは姿勢を正したが、両腕は机の上で円を描くように組んだままだ。まるでノートを目の前の脅威から守るように。「ただ――作業を続けたいんだ。かまわないだろう？」

「どうだろう、止めなければならない気がしてきたところだ」部屋を見回した時、スティーブは、入ってきた時すぐに聞くべきだった質問をようやく思いついた。「あの箱はどこにいった？」

「あれは……」トニーは椅子の上でそわそわと身じろぎし、それから見るからにしぶしぶ腕をのばして、寝床のほうをさした。「あそこに」

　トニーのナイトスタンドの上、枕から手が届く位置に、箱はあった。簡易ベッドのカバーはよれて皺になっていたが、だからといってトニーがその前の晩に眠ったとは限らない――最近の彼はベッドメイキングなどしないからだ。

「なんだって、箱と一緒にベッドに入って、抱いて寝たとでも？」スティーブは笑ったが、その笑い声は、トニーの顔に後ろめたさを読み取るにおよんで喉に詰まった。「待て、まさか本当じゃないだろうな？」

「ち――ちがう」トニーは確信なさげにつぶやく。スティーブがまじまじと見つめると、トニーはまた落ち着きなく身じろぎし、ゴーグルを直そうと手をのばす。すると、どろりと赤い滴がフレームの下から漏れ出し、頬を涙のように伝った。

「なんてことだ、トニー！」逃げる間を与えないほど素早く踏み出し、トニーの顔からゴーグルを奪い取る。「いったい自分の体に何をしているんだ！」

　トニーの白目の部分は、暗赤色に変化していた。目の端には血の滴が溜まり、睫毛も血で覆われている。

「なんでもない！　大したことじゃないんだ」スティーブの手からゴーグルをひったくり、装着し直す。「ただの呼びごえの書（the Correspondence）の副作用だよ」

「呼びごえの書？」スティーブがぽかんと繰り返す。トニーは目の前のノートを指で叩いた。

「箱に書かれている文字さ。これはただの暗号や冥界の使用文字ではなく、それ自身で完全な言語だ。どうやらそれがわかってきたところなんだ。ただ……」ぎこちない笑みを浮かべ、肩をすくめてみせる。「ちょっとばかり目に悪くてね」

「よしわかった、そこまでだ」スティーブはナイトスタンドのほうへ踏み出したが、さっと驚くべき速さで動いたトニーのほうが先だった。

「わあっ、待て！　何をする気だ？」

「中身がわかるまで手の届かないところに保管する」スティーブは出せるかぎりの『これは命令だ』という声を作って言った。「どう見てもそれを扱うのは安全じゃない」

「冗談だろう」トニーは体を左右にずらし、スティーブの視界からナイトスタンドをすっかり隠そうとする。「私には何の害もないぞ」

「目から血を流してるんだぞ、トニー。それにその様子を見ていると怖くなる」

「まさか」トニーはにっと笑った。「君はキャプテンアメリカだ、怖いものなんてない」

「私も昔はそう思っていた」スティーブは険しい調子で言った。「そこをどくんだ、箱をこちらへもらう」

「勘弁してくれ」トニーは身を翻し、箱をナイトスタンドから掴むと、憤然とした素振りで部屋を大股に横切った。奥の壁のキャビネットに箱を放り込んで、丈夫そうな錠前を引き出しから取り出し、これ見よがしに錠をかける。

「ほら」言ってから、ようやく振り返ってスティーブに向き直る。「満足か？」

「鍵をこっちへ」スティーブが要求し、トニーが放ってよこす。

「さあこれで満足か？」

「まだだ」スティーブは言う。「一緒に上に来てもらう」

「仕事が――」言いかけるが、トニーが本格的に口論に入るより早く、スティーブが歩み寄ってその腕を掴んだ。

「来るんだ、トニー。朝食をとって――」

「そこにある朝食を？」さきほどスティーブが置いたベーグルを指す。スティーブは空いた手でトレイをさっと持ち上げた。

「これはまた上に持っていくことにする。これを食べてから、シャワーを浴びろ。入ってくるなり臭いがわかったしこっちだってそんなものを嗅がされたかったわけじゃない。それから今日こそちゃんとしたベッドで寝るんだ。それから魔法の箱だか、その……書だか知らないが、もっと情報が集まって正体がわかるまで研究はするな。いいか？」

「サー、イエス、サー！」トニーは不満げに言い、甘んじてスティーブに腕を引かれ階上へ向かった。

 

**第三章**

「呼びごえの書？」ウォンが顔をしかめた。これが他の人間ならばちょっと心配、といった程度のものだが、彼の場合それは恐慌の一歩手前を意味する。「それは確かですか？」

「トニーはそう呼んでいた」スティーブが言う。「どうした、何か知ってるのか？」

　二人は一階の書斎にいた。上品なつくりのこの部屋に来るたびに、スティーブの胸はアベンジャーズマンションへの懐かしさで衝かれた。精巧な装飾のマホガニーの鏡板こそ、スターク家の合理的で流線的なものとはちがったが、厚い絨毯とアンティークの家具は、マンションと同じように、何者か莫大な金と、少なくとも内装にかけては素晴らしい趣味を持った人間が選んだものという印象を与えた。壁に沿って据えられた頑丈な樫の本棚には、ステファン・ストレンジが収集した魔法に関する本や文献のすべて、そしてウォンがこの三年間になんとか集められたものが並んでいる。トニーの作業場を別にすれば、このロウアード・マンハッタンにおいて禁制の品物をもっとも有しているのはここだろう。

　ウォンは部屋の奥にある大きな蓋付き机に座り、何冊かの本と、今にも破れそうなパピルス紙を目の前に広げていた。トニーと同様、ウォンもここでは蛍光虫を入れた瓶を明かりに使っていた――彼は蝋燭をあまり本に近づけるのを好まないからだ。スティーブが入ってきた時、ウォンは自分の作業に没頭していたが、呼びごえの書の話が出ると途端にペンを置いてすっかりスティーブに向き直った。

「耳にしたことがあります」ゆっくりとウォンは言った。「しかし私自身はそれについて研究したことはありません。私の記憶が確かならば、それはいくつかの冥界の住民に使われている、文字を持った言語ですが、彼らにとっても母語ではないということです」

「ではどこの言葉なんだ？」スティーブは尋ねた。

「誰も知りません」ウォンは読書用にこの数年でかけはじめた針金製の眼鏡の位置を直した。「私の知るかぎり、数年前にドクター・ストレンジは二次資料を使ってその研究を試みましたが、途中で放棄なさっています。ドクターの仮説では、その言語は意志を持ち、人類に敵対するものであるということでした」

　スティーブはそれが意味するところを想像しようとしたが、まったくもって駄目だった。「言葉が意志を持つとはどういうことだ？」

「見方さえ変えれば、思いもかけないものが意志を持っていることに驚かれると思いますよ」ウォンは皮肉っぽく言った。「いずれにしろ、私にはそれが本当であるかわかりません。ドクターがそう考えていたと言えるだけです。私が知っているのは、研究のために長い時間その文字を直視しすぎた研究者たちは、最終的に死ぬか発狂するかしたということです。ミスター・スタークを箱から遠ざけたのは正しかったでしょう」

「あとはこのまま遠ざかっていてくれるようにしなければ」スティーブは息を吐いた。「今トニーは上で寝てるが、起きてきたら、今話したことを伝えてくれないか」いくら自己防衛本能が半分機能しないようなトニーであっても、邪悪な意志を持つ言語に警戒することはできるだろう。

「とても抽象的かつ神秘的なもののように話しておきましょう」ウォンは請け合った。「そうすればあの方は大抵いやがって近寄らなくなります」

「ありがとう」スティーブは言い、それからアップタウンに出かけるために着替えに向かった。

* * *

　スティーブとルークが前日に戦った足りない男たちは、すでに復活し、上級悪魔に報告をしたことだろう。それはつまり、真鍮の大使館はアベンジャーズが彼らの謎めいた箱を手に入れたことを知っているということだ。キャプテン・アメリカとして出歩けば、自分自身だけでなく、アップタウンの住民にとっても面倒なことになる。彼らはそうでなくても危険な立場なのだ。このマンハッタンを、まるで自分達のホームではなく敵地であるかのようにこそこそと隠れて歩き回ることを、スティーブは心底嫌っていた。それは敗北を認めることのように思えたからだ。しかし、しばしばそうでないかのように非難されはするものの、スティーブも現実的必要性の前に膝を折るべき時と方法をしっかり心得てはいた。己のプライドよりも事態は深刻なのだ。そこで、ジーンズと変哲もない灰色のスウェットの上にフライトジャケットを羽織ると、シールドは持たずに、スティーブは出発した。常に闇に包まれたロウアード・マンハッタンにおいては、これでおよそ考えられるかぎり一番目立たない格好であるはずだ。

　どれだけの回数を経験しても、サンクタム・サンクトラムの門から通りへ一歩踏み出す瞬間、スティーブはいつもかすかな悪寒を感じる。ウォンはそれを単に、この家にストレンジの死後も残存している魔法の結界から出る感覚だろうと言った。スティーブはにおいのせいだと思う。二十四時間途切れない暗闇にも、街の静けさにも、ろうそくで本を読むことや手で服を洗うこと、車のない大通り、光の消えたタイムズスクエアのビルボード、それに九割がたキノコで構成された食事にも、スティーブは慣れた。しかし、むっとした、黴臭い空気は、この街が永遠の夜の中に、魔法や幻覚によって囚われているのではなく、真の意味で地下深く遮断され幽閉されていることを否応なく思い知らせた。もろともに生き埋めにされた百五十万の住民のうち、いまだそんなことを気に病んでいるのはどうやら自分一人のようだったが。

　中も外も空気は同じだ、違いは君の頭の中にしかない、とトニーは言った。そのトニーは、三年間ほとんど地下室から足を踏み出すこともないので、スティーブはこの件について彼の意見を採用する気にはならない。

　ジャケットのポケットに手を入れて北の方角へ歩きながら、ナターシャが警告していたパトロールや検問に慎重に目をくばる。通りはいつもよりさらに人気がなかった。誰もができるかぎり表に出るのを避けているようだ。何ブロックか歩いてから、マクドーガル街で小さな食料品店に寄り、パンを二斤とジャーキーのパックを一ダース（『地元でとれたリス肉百パーセント！ネズミ・コウモリ・ハトは混ぜていません！』）ほど買った。買い物袋を持っていれば出歩いているもっともらしい理由になるし、アップタウンで出会った住民に渡せば喜んで受け取ってくれるだろう。

　五、六ブロックごとＬＭＰＤの検問があり、足りない男が群れをなして通りをうろついていた。スティーブは何度か道を迂回し、時には戸口に身を隠しながら、その目を避けねばならなかった。しかし幸運が味方したか、タイミングがよかったか、ヘラルドスクエアまで無事に到着することができた。あとは上（アップ）に向かうだけだ。

　『沈下』の直後、マンハッタンの人口分布は垂直方向に劇的な変化をとげた。エレベーターを動かす電力がないために、おびただしい人々が低い場所に引っ越すことを余儀なくされ、ラグジュアリーな高層マンションや数十万ドルもするペントハウスは登る苦労をいとわない者たちに委ねられた。まったく新しいインフラがほとんど一夜にして出現し、街の高層部分を、細い渡り板や、滑空用ワイヤー、ロープと滑車の複雑な組み合わせで行き来できるようにした。新たにアップタウンに移り住んだ人々の中には、この数年来地上に足を触れていないと言う者さえいる。

　メ―シーズビルはそうした主要な交通ターミナルのひとつだ――区域内で最も高いビルというわけではないが、それでも登るのが一苦労であるほどには高い。スティーブは買い物袋を肩にかけ、建物の南外面へ、助走をつけて跳躍した。門のひさしを踏切板にさらに上へと跳び、三階の窓枠に片手をひっかけると、そのまま頂上までフリークライミングでよじのぼる。

　屋上には台が設置され、ナイロン製のケーブルが四方八方へ伸びて、周囲のビルとの間をつないでいた。そのうち一部はつかまって渡れるほど太く頑丈そうだったが、一部は釣り糸より少し太いほどしかない。スティーブは細めのケーブルを掴むと、一回引き、そのあと素早く三回、二回、一回、また三回引いた。しばし待ってから、もう一度その順番で繰り返し、それから台に背をもたれて反応を待つ。五分と少したった時、太いほうのケーブルが何者かの接近を知らせるように揺れた。数秒後、三十五番街の上をケーブルをつたって現れた、スパッツにぶかぶかのスウェットの十代の少女がスティーブの前に着地し、六フィートほど離れた位置に膝をついて身構えた。

「あんた誰？」用心した表情ではあったが恐れた様子はない。太腿にはナイフを装備し、アルミ製のバットのようなものが背中の荷物からのぞいている。スティーブは両手を相手からよく見えるように保ち、できるかぎり無害に見えるよう努力した。

「キャプテン・アメリカだ」スティーブは言った。「ファルコンに会いに来た」

　少女は目をちょっと見開いたが、姿勢は変えず、スティーブの空の両手から目を離しもしない。「証拠は？」尋ねる。

　ジャケットから自分のアベンジャーズカードを取り出して掲げる。「これでいいか？」

「そ――そうね」少女は腕を組んで唇を突き出してみせた。何でもない顔をしてみせようとほんのすこし無理をしたように見えた。ティーンエイジャーは、スティーブに対してそういう反応をすることがある。「サムに何の用？」

「それは本人に伝えたい。これを」買い物袋を差し出す。パンがすこしつぶれてしまったが、それ以外は大丈夫だ。「寄付を持ってきた」

「ふうん」袋をスティーブの手からひったくると、中身をあらため、バックパックに突っ込んでからうなずく。「サムは今日は東地区にいるよ」跳びあがってケーブルを掴み、足を上にはねあげて、逆さまにぶらさがりながらにんまりと笑う。「本当にキャプテン・アメリカなら、ついてこられるはずよね」

　そこからの道中は、スティーブの基準でさえ、目眩のするようなものだった。十分たらずの間に十五ブロックの道のりを、スティーブが普段ならスパイダーマンの専売特許だと考えるような動作で空を跳び、滑って、駆け抜けたのだ。スティーブはついていったが、少女のほうは何度か反則をした。スティーブの体重を支えられそうもない足場を使って近道をするので、こちらは遠回りの道をよじのぼって進まねばならなかったのだ。目的地――国連本部のすぐ北側、かつては目の飛び出るような値のコンドミニアム・タワーだっただろう建物の屋上――に着く頃には、スティーブはジャケットを着てきたことを後悔しはじめていた。

　メ―シーズとは違い、そのビルは、交通要所として使われているのではないことは明らかだった。周囲の屋上と行き来するためのケーブルも渡り板もない。そこで１０フィートも跳躍して、隣にある低いビルの３インチほど張り出た足場に着地し、そこから外壁にはりついて頂上まで登らねばならなかった。だが上がりきってみると往来が制限されている理由はすぐにわかった。屋上には細長い箱がずらりと列をなし、そこに今ではこの街における主食となった大きな黒キノコが並ぶ。空気には濡れた土とウッドチップのにおい。廃材からぶらさがったビニール袋には藁が詰められてオイスターマッシュルームが芽を出し、空き缶のプランターには大使館によって輸入された奇妙な植物のひとつ――黒い葉を持ち、砂糖漬けのショウガのような味がする白く半透明な果実をつける――が栽培されている。そして、ポールで頭上に設置されているのは、輝石採集用の網だ。そのつややかな暗藍色の宝石によって、網は重たげにたれさがっている。天蓋から近いので、輝石が落ちてくる時にも割れてしまわず、より大きくて価値の高いものがとれるのだ。その網ひとつぶんだけで、バザールの高騰した物価を考えても、ダウンタウンに住む家族が十分に一か月暮らせるほどになる。

「ここでちょっと待ってて」道案内役は、箱の中身を品定めしつつキノコ園をさっと見回ると、スティーブとは反対側の屋上のへりに足をかけた。「ファルコンはこの区域を午前中にパトロールするけど、いつ来るかはわからない」へりを掴むとくるりと回転し、指先だけでぶらさがる。「彼に会ったら、あんたがここで待ってるって言っておくから」

「もう来たあとだったら？」スティーブは聞いたが、その言葉が終わらないうちに少女は視界から消えていた。走っていって見下ろした時には、彼女はここから五階下、地上から少なくとも五十階は上のところを這い下りているところだった。「どうもありがとう！」叫んだが、少女は顔を上げなかった。

　またしても座って待つよりほかはやることがなくなったので、スティーブはそのとおりにした。街をはるか上空に離れ、世界は不気味なほど静かだ。天蓋の小さな燐光はまるで星のように見えたが、見慣れないその光の配置は決して動くことがない。スティーブは知らず知らず、自分の気を保つために雑音を欲して、金属のプランターを指でそぞろに弾いていた。

　遠くから断続的に高い鳴き声が聞こえ、スティーブは立ち上がって片手をあげ、挨拶した。まもなく滑空してきたファルコンが、輝石の網の設置されていないところへすべらかに着地する。レッドウイングはまだ鳴き声をあげて上空で旋回している。

「キャップ」羽根がゆらめいて消えるのと同時に、ファルコンは近づいてスティーブの手を握った。「いつもの絶好調なあんたじゃなさそうだな」

「残念ながら」スティーブは言った。「このところ絶好調の私は指名手配中なんだ」

「知ってるよ」サムの笑顔がややその温度を下げた。「実はＬＭＰＤがここまで来てね。初めてのことだ。あんたとルーク、それにスパイダーマンのことを尋ねてきた。輝石の税金の未払いで俺たちを逮捕するとも言ってきたかな。おめでたいことだよ」

「すまない」スティーブは顔を曇らせた。「本当に逮捕された者はいなかったんだろう？」

「いないよ」サムはこともなげに言った。「ここでそんなことをするほどあっちも馬鹿じゃない。ここまで登ってくるためだけにあいつらが運んできた大荷物を見せたかった。エベレストにでも登るのかと思っただろうよ。パラシュートを持ってきた新人までいたようだぞ」サムが大声で笑うと、レッドウイングも合わせてクワックワッと鳴く。「警官のことはなんでもない。だがもし悪魔どもがお出ましになる気なら――話はちがってくるな」疑わしげにスティーブを見る。「悪魔どもはここに来るのか？」

「そうは思わない」スティーブは言った。「もっとも、悪魔のやることを予想するのは無理だ。しかし今頃までに来ていないなら、今後も来ないだろうと思う」

「そうだといいがな」サムは苦々しげに言った。「いいだろう、ここにトラブルを持ち込みにきたんじゃないなら、いったい何の用があって来たんだ？」

「頼みがある」スティーブは言った。「聞かれる前に言っておくが、これは確かに昨日の事件を関係のあることだ。だが、君が関わったことが誰かに突きとめられる心配はない」

「ははあ」サムが言う。レッドウイングが舞い降りてその肩にとまり、まんまるい目でスティーブを疑わしげに見た。「どんな頼みだ？」

「輝石が欲しい」スティーブは告げた。「この数日中に分けてもらえるかぎりのだ」

「本当か？」サムが眉を上げ、レッドウイングが面白がったようにさえずった。「いつもだったらあんたが頼みごとに来るのは、なにか立派な、だが自殺行為みたいなことを俺に一緒にやってくれって時だ。キャプテン・アメリカが金をくれってのは目新しいな。何に使うんだ？」

「長い話になるぞ」スティーブは言った。

「いいね」サムがにやりと笑った。「今日は暇だから娯楽が欲しかったところだ。聞こう」

　スティーブが語るのを聞くにつれ、サムの表情はどんどんと厳しくなっていった。話が終わった時、サムは何も質問はせず、ただ首を振ってひゅうと低く口笛を鳴らした。

「なんて話だ。払うにはバカみたいな金額だぞ、特に何を買おうとしてるのかもわからないって時には」

「わかってる」スティーブはうなずいた。「だが我々は困った状況に置かれているんだ。あの箱の中身が何にしろ、悪魔とマスターたちはあれを喉から手が出るほど欲しがっている。中に何があるかわからない以上、奴らに渡すわけにはいかないし、ウォンによれば破壊したり廃棄したりする安全な手段もないらしい。この騒動を収めるには中を確かめなければならないんだ」

「だろうな」サムは皮肉げに言った。「三十万エコーの輝石を渡せないことはわかってるだろう？　それだけの量を集めるには何週間もかかるし、それもアップタウン全ての採集分を全部渡したとしてだ。それはできない」

「わかってる」スティーブは言った。「そちらが出してもいいという量だけを頼む。その代わりにもし私やアベンジャーズでできることがあれば、何でも言ってくれ」

「そうだな……」サムは考えるそぶりをした。「たしかに、ここから北に五十ブロックほどの高層階で工事があって、パワーのある人手が欲しかったところなんだが」

　スティーブは肩をすくめてジャケットを脱いだ。「案内しろ」

* * *

　六時間半後、スティーブは大地に足をつけて歩くことに対する感謝を新たかつ強固にしつつ、歩行を楽しんでいた。五番通りの歩道は快適で広かった。体重をかけても揺れも傾きもしなければ、うっかり踏み外しても車道に出るだけで、たまに通るローラーブレード程度しか警戒するものはない。スティーブは高いところは得意だったが、一日中イーストハーレムの上空で、サムの言うところの「アップタウンの発展」に従事した後では、その耐性も限界に近づきつつあった。

　サムが自分を動員した理由は、大部分、皆の気分を楽しませるためだっただろうと思う。作業チームの他のメンバーは皆ベテランの作業員だった。スティーブの力は特に必要ではなかったはずだ。が、それでも人々はスティーブが来たことを喜んでくれたようだったし、なにか肉体的だが暴力的ではない、しかもすぐに役に立つ仕事をするのは気分がよかった。心配すべき事柄は依然多いにもかかわらず、サンクタム・サンクトラムへの帰路を歩きながら、スティーブは気持ちがかなり明るくなっていることに気がついた。そしてたいてい、そういう状態は長続きしない。

　四十二番街には三ブロック先からも見えるほど大きな検問があった。それを避けて西へ方向転換したが、突然その数を増やしたかのようなＬＭＰＤのパトロールを避けるため、そのまま西へ進まざるを得なくなる。ようやく南へと進路をとりなおせた時には、リバーフロントまで来ていた。

　ここには少なくともパトロールはいなかった。さらにいえば、他の生物の気配もない。暗闇の中でうごめく嘆きの蜘蛛（Sorrow Spider）の一匹さえいない。ニューハドソンに巣食う怪物たちは時として渚にやってくることがあり、その触手が捉えたものを見境なく喰う性質がある。悪魔たちでさえリバーフロントの西岸には近寄りたがらず、街の輸送はすべて東岸で行われているほどだ。歩きながら、スティーブの指は知らずうち、シールドの馴染んだ重みを求めてうずいた。

「そこで止まりなさい、ロジャース！」

　しまった。川からの襲撃の可能性に気を取られすぎ、半ブロック先の人間の足音を聞き逃していた。他の誰もパトロールしようなどとは思わない場所で、しかも明かりもほぼない大通りの向こうからスティーブを認識するなど、マリア・ヒルを置いて他にはいない。逃げる場所はなかったが、どのみちその気にもならなかった。立ち止まって待つ。

　ヒルはＳＨＩＥＬＤの古い戦闘服の上に、擦り切れた陸軍のジャケットを着ていた。その右腕と胸ポケットにはＬＭＰＤのワッペンが手で縫いつけられている。一緒にいる三人のオフィサーも似たような寄せ集めの制服姿だ。ＬＭＰＤそのものが、『沈下』でロウアード・マンハッタンに閉じ込められたＮＹＰＤ、ＳＨＩＥＬＤ、そして陸軍の人員たちの寄せ集めの組織だった。日常的な警察業務こそまともにやっているのだろうが、冥界によって法曹制度を支配され、懐中電灯の所持が死刑に値する罪であるこの世界においては、彼らは決して全幅の信頼を置くに値しない。中でも特にヒルは、その行動を善意に解釈してやろうとスティーブに思わせるような人間ではなかった。ＳＨＩＥＬＤに所属していた頃でさえ、ヒルはきわめてグレーな人々からきわめてグレーな命令を受けて動いていたことが、一度や二度ではないのだ。

　ヒルがここで何をしているのだろう。彼女はＬＭＰＤにおいて上位の捜査官であり、大使館との連絡役でもある。それがなぜお巡りのように通りをパトロールしているのだろう？　しかしあるいは、本物のお巡りたちは検問のほうで忙しいのかもしれない。

「何か問題でも、オフィサー？」スティーブは出せるうちでもっとも当たり障りのない、とぼけた口調でたずねた。応えてヒルは誰もが怯むような形相で睨みつける。

「手を頭の上に挙げなさい」ヒルが銃を抜き、残りの仲間も抜いた。もし本当にやることになれば面倒な戦いになりそうだ。スティーブはその場から動かず、手は横に下げたままにした。

「逮捕する気か？」

「今教えてあげるわ。手を挙げなさい」

　ボディチェックをされれば、百年持続のバッテリーと小型通信機を内蔵したアベンジャーズカードが見つかる。絞首刑になるのに十分な違法テクノロジーだ。あるいはさらに永続的な刑罰か。マスターたちは、その手間をかける価値があると思えば、いくらでも独創的な処刑方法を考え出すことができるのだ。

　だがしかし、スティーブに逮捕される気は毛頭なかった。「ＬＭＰＤは今じゃこんなことが仕事になったのか？　歩行者を適当につかまえて嫌がらせをすることが？　君がその職を気に入っているらしい理由がよくわかるな、ヒル」

「黙りなさい」ヒルが低い声で言った。「あなたが大使館の所有物を持ち去ったという証言を二人の目撃者から得ている。即座に逮捕されなかっただけ幸運だと思いなさい」

「目撃者だって？　足りない男か？」スティーブはぐるりと目を回した。「やつらにまともなモラルなんてないのは誰でも知ってる。悪魔だって法廷でやつらの証言は採用しない」

「ここは法廷じゃない」ヒルは銃を構えたまま、一歩踏み出した。「これが最後よ、手を挙げなさい」

　残り三人のオフィサーがヒルの背後で展開し、三方向からスティーブを囲んだ。しかし川の方向にはいない――あの黒い水に背を向けて立ちたい者はいなかったのだ。それによって退路はできた。濡れることを恐れなければの話だが。あとたぶん喰われることも。それにヒルが近づいてくれば、彼女が銃弾の軌道に入るので、他の者は撃つのを数瞬ためらうだろう。おそらくいける。スティーブは両腕を挙げ、首の後ろで手を組んだ。

　ヒルはようやく銃をおさめてボディチェックを始めた。素早く手慣れた様子で、肩から足首までを叩いて探り、ポケットからマッチとスイス・アーミーナイフを地面に放り投げる。ジャケットの胸の内ポケットまできた時、ヒルの指が布越しにアベンジャーズカードの形をなぞって、ぴたりと動きを止めた。スティーブはさっと緊張し、その腕を掴もうと身構えた。人質をとると思えば苦虫を潰すような思いはしたが、ほんの数秒だけ、飛び込む時間を稼ぐだけのことだ。今にもその腕を――

「問題ないわ」一歩下がったヒルは、この世のすべてに愛想が尽きたような口調で言った。「皆、下がりなさい」

　スティーブは手を下ろし、内心の困惑がそのまま顔に出ないように努めた。逮捕するのに十分な証拠が文字通り手の届くところにあったというのに、ヒルは手を引いた。行使するつもりがないなら、何のために権力をふりかざしたというのか？

「条件を出すわ、ロジャース」ヒルの声は氷のように冷たかった。「悪魔たちは自分の所有物を取り戻したがっていて、その方法を選ぶ気はない。奴らは必要ならこの街を破滅に追い込むけれど、積極的にそうすべき理由もないわ。もしその箱がひょっこり現れれば――匿名の郵送か、あるいは、警察の拾得物係でもいい――奴らは満足する。あなたたちには何も尋ねないし、何も問題にしない。それは私が保証する」

　なるほど。つまりはこのためだ。マリア・ヒルの考える友好的な態度とはこういうものなのだ。逮捕できるはずなのに逮捕しなかった。だから信用しろと。

　スティーブはまったく感銘を受けなかった。

「悪魔がそれで手を引いて仲良くしてくれるとでも？　素直にその言葉を信じられないとしても悪く思うな」

　ヒルの右手が銃のほうにぴくりと動いたが、ぐっと握り込まれ、体の横に留まる。

「そちらに選択権はない」ヒルはにべもなく言った。「あるいはあるかもしれない。目の前でこの街が蹂躙される間、ウォンのエプロンの後ろに隠れているつもりならね」

「いい台詞だ」スティーブは言った。「今まさに街を蹂躙している人間の言葉とも思えない。私の記憶が確かなら、検問を設置して一般人を片端から逮捕しているのは君たちのはずだ」

「足りない男どもにやらせたほうがいいとでも？」ヒルは詰問した。「奴らは逮捕なんかしない、質問もしない、ただ頭を潰してまわるだけ。少なくとも私たちが誰かを呼び止めた時は、チェックさえ通れば五体満足で帰すわ」

「その言葉を思い出すことにしよう」スティーブは言った。「エンバシー・スクエアで次の公開処刑があった日に」

「いい？」ヒルは一歩踏み出し、スティーブだけに聞こえるよう声を低めた。「あなたが私のことをどう思っていようが一切興味はないわ。でも考えて。悪魔がそのふざけた箱とやらを取戻すために、あなたたちの玄関先にやって来ないのは、居場所を知らないからよ。私は知っている、そして奴らには教えていない、そのポケットに入ってる禁制の機械のことを誰にも言わないのと同じように。私のことをいくら嫌っても構わないけど、信用はしてもらわなきゃならない、なぜなら事態は今よりいくらでも悪くなりようがあるのだから」

「そのやり方は駄目だ」スティーブは告げた。ヒルは怒りに見開いた目で、スティーブを睨んだ。

「何が駄目なの？」

「妥協すること」スティーブは声を低めることさえしなかった。オフィサーたちにも聞こえていいことだ、彼らも当事者なのだから。「同じことを嫌になるほど見てきた、あの戦争中ずっと。君は、小さな悪に協力することで大きな悪を防いでいると思っている。君は、自分を"現実的"で、"合理的"で、"やるべきことをやっているだけ"だと思っている。だが小さな悪は大きな悪へと続く道で、そうなった時、君はまさにその中心にいて、いったい自分の手がいつこんなに汚れてしまったのかと訝しむことになる。君はもしかしたら自分だけは違うと思っているのかもしれない、だが違わない。それは必ず起こる。必ずそうなるんだ」

　ヒルの顔つきから、スティーブは彼女が銃のことを忘れて、こちらの喉に素手で掴みかかるかと思ったが、ＳＨＩＥＬＤで受けた訓練のほうが勝ったようだ。ヒルは怒りを鎮め、その場に留まった。

「そんなことがあなたにわかるわけがない」ヒルは鋭く呼気を吐いた。「あなたが悠長に座ってその感動的なスピーチを考えている間に、私が何を防いできたかも、あなたにはわからない。私のしていることを軽蔑するならそれでいい。でもキャプテン・アメリカ、あなたはこの三年間、一体何をしたというの？」答えを待たずにヒルは身を翻して歩き去り、部下についてくるよう手で示した。「提案はしたわ！」通りを渡っていきながら、振り返らずに叫ぶ。「あとは自分で判断しなさい」

　スティーブは彼らがすべて視界から消えるのを待って、地面から持ち物を拾い、歩き出した。先刻までの明るい気分はすっかり失せ、緊張と行き場のない怒りにとって代わられていた。ヒルとの接触はいつもスティーブの感情に悪い影響を及ぼしたが、今度ばかりはあの最後の質問に対する良い答えを持っていないことがよりいっそう悪かった。キャプテン・アメリカ、あなたはこの三年間、一体何をしたというの？　答えは、ほとんど何も、だ。アベンジャーズはずっとマンハッタンをあるべき時空と場所に戻す方法を探すことに注力してきたが、現在まで何ひとつ成果はなかった。そしてその唯一の重大事を除けば、その他に行ったことはすべて、内臓の傷にバンドエイドを貼るようなものだ。

　ブリーカー街までの帰路は、長く、遅々とした道のりだった。サンクタム・サンクトラムに到着した時には、どちらが先でもいいから食べ物と睡眠だけがほしかった。しかし、休息というアイデアは、蒼白な顔をしたジェシカ・ドリューに戸口で迎えられた瞬間に吹き飛んでしまった。

「トニーがいない」何があったと聞く間もなく、ジェシカが言った。

「トニーがなんだって？」スティーブはさっと血の気が引いた。「いないとはどういう意味だ？」

「この家の中にいないのです」ジェシカの後ろから玄関ホールに入ってきたウォンが言った。「誰にも何も告げずに。いついなくなったのかも正確にはわかりません」

　トニーがこの家を最後に出たのがいつのことか、スティーブには思い出すことさえできない。「いったいトニーがどこに？」

「わかりません」ウォンが険しい顔で言った。「しかし、あの箱を一緒に持って行きました」

 

**第四章**

　作業場のキャビネットは大きく開け放したままだった。南京錠は床の上でバラバラになり、その隣にはトニーが開錠に使ったボルトカッターが落ちていた。箱以外になくなったものはないようだったが、もっとも、ここの備品を全て把握しているのはトニーしかいない。

「気がつくべきだった」スティーブは壊れた鍵を拾い上げ、それを壁に叩きつけたい子供じみた衝動に抗いながら、机の上に放った。「自分から箱をしまった時に、聞き分けがよすぎると気づくべきだったんだ……いなくなってどれくらい経つ？　誰か話をした者は？」

「私です」ウォンが言った。「私のほうで何か進捗はないかと書斎にいらっしゃいましたので、呼びごえの書について伝えました。いつもの調子で魔法にひとしきり文句を言ってから出て行かれました。それが二時間ほど前です」

「私は発電機の音が聞こえた」ジェシカが申し出た。「一時間くらい前、地下の倉庫にろうそくを取りに行った時に。今は消えているから、家を出る前に止めたんだと思う」

　他の仲間は一日中トニーを見てもいないし、声を聞いてもいなかったが、それはいつものことだった。もしもトニーが出ていった時、玄関の扉を少し開けたままにしておかなかったら、いなくなったことさえ気がつかなかったかもしれない。

　一時間近く。一時間あればどこへでも行ける。検問にかかるにも、パトロールに見つかるにも十分すぎるほどの時間だ。箱を抱えて通りをさまようトニーが足りない男たちに捕まれば何をされるか、身の毛もよだつような想像が嫌でも浮かぶ。

「よしわかった、トニーの立場になって考えよう。そもそもこの家を出る理由は？　行く可能性のある場所は？」

「真鍮の大使館」ウォンが言った。「あるいは資料館もありうる」全員が振り向いてそちらを見ると、ウォンは肩をすくめ、手を広げてみせた。「ミスター・スタークが自分の意志で出て行ったとは思えません。外が危険なのはご承知のはずです。あの箱が――いやむしろ、あの箱に書かれた呼びごえの書が――何らかの形で作用しているに違いなく、そしてあの箱は悪魔の手によるものです。おそらく、悪魔はあれを盗まれた時に備えて、持ち主のもとに戻りたがるように作ったのではないでしょうか」

　その説明は……おそろしく的を得ているように思えた。スティーブは一瞬目を閉じ、自分自身に落ち着けと言い聞かせた。その努力が完全に実ったとはいえなかったが、少なくとも怒鳴らずに話すことはできた。

「それでは、トニーが北へ向かったと仮定しよう。我々が迅速に動けば――」あと彼がすでに殺されてしまっていなければ――「追いつけるかもしれない」

　三分後、スティーブとルークは六番通りを北へ向かい、ウォンとピーターはマクドーガル街を、二人のジェシカは空から先行して偵察に向かっていた。スティーブはもっと仲間さえいてくれれば、ブラックウィドウやデアデビル、ファルコンにすぐ連絡がとれればと願わずにはいられなかった。トニーが一体何を考えているのか、あるいは呼びごえの書が彼に何を吹き込んでいるのか、まったく見当がつかないのだ。最寄りの検問に直行して自首したかもしれないし、人目を避けようと道を迂回しているかもしれない。アベンジャーズは可能なかぎりの範囲を捜索しなければならず、しかもそれは今、大して広い範囲ではない。

「キャップ」ルークがスティーブの肩を掴んで引き止め、何歩か先にある、ひっくり返ったゴミ箱のほうを指さした。路傍の街灯はゴミ箱のまわりの闇を照らすほど明るくなく、スティーブは数瞬してようやく、散らばったゴミの間にちょこんとおさまった小さな灰色のかたまりが、眠っている猫だと認識した。しっぽを前あしのほうに回して丸まっている。

「あんたに大役を譲ろうか？」ルークが囁いた。「それとも俺がやるか」

「私のブーツのほうが音がしない」スティーブは一歩にじり出た。「だが逃がした時は頼む」

　そっと近づくと、猫の耳がぴくりと動いたが、スティーブは息を詰めてそのまま動き、十分に近寄ったところで膝をついてひっ掴んだ。悲鳴を上げて目を覚ました猫が激しく暴れ出すが、スティーブはすでにしっかりと手中に収めている。猫は後ろあしの爪でスティーブのスウェットに鉤裂きを作り、逃れようと最後の抵抗を試みたあと、唐突に手の中でだらんとおとなしくなった。

「『黄泉のむっつめの文字は結界と防壁の文字』」猫は腹立たしげに喉の奥から言った。

「どうもありがとう」スティーブはもっとも礼儀正しい口調で言った。「しかし今は秘密を教えてほしいわけではないんだ」スティーブは持ち方を変えて、猫の耳のうしろを撫でようとした。首をのばしてこちらを睨みつける猫の目は侮蔑に満ちている。

「じゃあなにがほしい？」

「私の友達がいなくなったんだ」スティーブは言った。「この一時間ほどの間にこの道を通ったかもしれない。人間で、身長は私と同じくらいだが痩せていて、黒い髪――黒い毛並みが頭と顔にある。君より少し小さいくらいの銀色の箱を持っている。もし彼を見つけるのを手伝ってくれれば、私と私の友人達はこの借りを忘れはしない」

「人間に貸しなんかつくってなんの得がある？」猫は唸り声をあげたが、その目は糸のように細められ、表情は――猫に表情というものがあるとすればだが――冷笑から打算に変わっていた。スティーブはできるかぎり礼儀正しく落ち着いた雰囲気を醸し出しつつ、黙って待った。それは困難なことだった。ここに立っているこの一秒一秒にも、トニーはより遠くへ、よりひどい状況に陥っているかもしれないのだ。しかし猫というものは急かすことも、いじめて言うことを聞かせることも不可能で、気を変えさせるしかない。よってスティーブは待ち、やがて、猫は気乗りしないなりに喉を鳴らして、頭をスティーブの胸にすりよせた。

「おまえがいったような黒い毛並みの人間ならみたよ」猫は認めた。「ねる前にね。下にはいっていったよ」

「下？」スティーブはぽかんと繰り返した。猫はほおひげをいきり立てると、片方の前あしを北のほうにちょっと動かした。光の消えた地球儀型の街灯が、西四番街駅の入口に二本立っている。

「まさか地下鉄に入ってったのか？」ルークの声は、スティーブが感じたのと同じくらい愕然として聞こえた。いきなりニューハドソンに飛び込むことを別にすれば、これ以上の自殺行為は他にない。

「下だよ。蜘蛛の国だ」猫は身をよじって、スティーブのゆるんだ手から逃れると、さっさと影の中に消えて行った。けつまづくように地下鉄の入口に踏み出しかけるが、ルークがその腕を掴む。

「落ち着け、キャップ。ただ駆け込むわけにゃいかない」

「トニーが――」

「わかってる」ルークが言う。「だがもし追ってあそこに入るなら、明かりが必要だ。武器も。それに仲間もだ」

　ルークは正しかった。さらにいえば、ルークが言っていることは、冷静に考えられていればスティーブこそが言わなければならないことだった。こんなことでは救出作戦はできない。スティーブは頭の中で、眼球を抉られたトニーの死体という悪夢のような映像を押しやって、自分の通信機に手を伸ばした。

「アベンジャーズ・アッセンブル」

* * *

　照明が難しい問題だった。トニーの作業場を捜索したところ、ガスの切れたカンテラと、懐中電灯が六個出てきたが、そのうち二個しかまともに動くバッテリーが入っていなかった。嫌そうに鼻に皺を寄せたジェシカ・ジョーンズが、古いピッケルの瓶に蛍光虫をつめて蓋を締める。

「こいつら嫌いよ」こぼれた虫を数匹、袖口から振り落としながら言う。「足が気持ち悪い」

「そいつらが気持ち悪いだって」ルークが言う。「これから会う蜘蛛どもに比べりゃかわいいもんさ」

　ジェシカがじろりと睨んでその手に瓶を押しつけた。「慰めになってないわ、あなた」

「で、」ピーターが言った。「ちゃんと作戦ってあるの？　それともただ暗闇の中を蜘蛛に目玉を喰われるまでふらふら歩き回る予定？」

「二組に分かれて進む」スティーブはシールドを持ち上げながら言った。「空を飛べる者が各組に一名、先行して偵察。もしウォンの仮説が正しくてトニーが北へ向かう最短距離をとっているなら、最も可能性が高いのは六番通り沿いの線路のどれかだから、まずそこを調べる」

「なるほど」ピーターは思慮深げに言った。「つまり暗闇の中を蜘蛛に目玉を喰われるまでふらふら歩き回る予定、ってことだね」

* * *

　ロウアード・マンハッタン議会は、『沈下』から六か月後に選出された、この街を実質的に支配する勢力からはほとんど無視されている組織だが、ひとつ実施中の政策があり、漸次的にすべての地下鉄の出入口をれんがで塞いでいくというものだった。西四番街駅ではまだ行われていなかったが、六番通りにある入口には、砂袋が高く積まれ、警察の黄色いテープが貼ってあった。それは嘆きの蜘蛛が出てくるのを完全に防げるわけではなかったが――それには通気ダクトや地下道が他にいくらでもある――主に人間が入り込むのを防ぐことには成功していた。一般の共通認識としては、このバリケードをわざわざ越えた者は、その後どんな運命が待ち受けていようとも自業自得、ということになる。

　では我々の場合はどうなるだろう、とスティーブは思いを巡らせながら、階段を下り進んだ。

　砂袋はその一部が抜き取られ、大の男がなんとか通れるほどの隙間が空いたままになっていた。つまりちょっとした大きさの蜘蛛も通れるほどだ。トニーがここを開けてからこの一時間あまり、出ていった蜘蛛があまりいなければいいがとスティーブは願った。そしてそれ以上に、トニーが家を出た時、まだ武器と明かりを持って行くだけの理性が残っていてくれればと願った。

「我々が入ったら、中から穴を塞いだほうがいい」スティーブは言った。「これ以上蜘蛛を街中に入らせる必要はない」

「いいね」ピーターがウェブ・シューターでどかした砂袋を元の位置に戻す。「化物が這いまわってる穴ぐらに入って脱出口を自分で塞ぐのって、最高の気分だよね」

　改札階の空気は黴臭く、腐敗臭がした。スティーブの懐中電灯の光が、壁の隅々までを覆う、厚い灰色の層となった蜘蛛の巣を照らし出す。蜘蛛の巣はさらに歩くにつれ靴にまとわりつき、天井から破れたカーテンのように垂れ下がってくる。そのせいで行軍は遅く、べたべたと不快だったが、思いがけないメリットもあった。先に通ったトニーの足取りがはっきり痕跡として残っていたのだ。これなら二手に分かれる必要もないかもしれない。

「皆、離れるな」スティーブはシールドを戦いに備えて握り直し、階段のほうへ向かった。「この跡を追っていけば――」

　カサカサッとかすかな音がしたと思った瞬間、闇の中から蜘蛛がとびかかってきた。

　少なくとも一ダース、あるいはそれ以上。暗闇で、しかもこれほど素早く動かれては数は把握できない。顔を狙ってきた蜘蛛は大きな猫ほどのサイズがあり、スティーブはとびかかられた瞬間その顎がガチリと鳴ったのと聞いたと思った。間一髪のところでシールドを構える。鈍い音とともに蜘蛛が当たって地面に落ちる。その牙がブーツをかすめた瞬間、すかさずシールドを振り下ろして首を両断する。どろりとした、悪臭を放つ体液が床にぶちまけられ、しゅうしゅうと音を立てた。まだ足がぴくぴくと動く胴を蹴って脇にどかす。

「キャップ、伏せろ！」ルークが後方から叫んだ。膝をついて身をかがめた頭上を、一条の鎖が走り、スティーブに上からとびかかろうとしていた蜘蛛を叩き落とした。礼を言う暇はなかった――さらに二匹すでに襲ってきていたからだ。跳ね起きて再びシールドをふるう。

　とびかう黒い影と、小さくしかも揺れる光源の中では、仲間たちの様子を知るのは難しかった。すぐ左の人影はおそらくウォンだ、杖を手に戦っている。左側で素早く動く影はピーターに違いない。ジュエルとスパイダーウーマンはおそらく空中で、ルークは後方のどこかだ。音からして明らかに苦境に立っている者はいなかったので、スティーブは己の相手に集中して戦いを続けた。

　さらに三匹を倒してから、次を探して周囲を見回した時、もう向かってくるものがないことに気がついた。残りのアベンジャーズにも相手がいなくなり、戦いは終息した。潰され切断された蜘蛛の死骸が一面に散乱し、床には黒い水たまりができている。スティーブのシールドには蜘蛛の体液がべっとりとついてほとんど黒く見え、ブーツとジーンズにも盛大に飛沫がとんでいた。帰還後の洗濯の日は大変なことになりそうだ。

「負傷した者は？」スティーブが大きな声で言った。

「いいや」ルークが鎖を拳に再び巻きつける。「ただ心底気持ちが悪い。そっちは大丈夫か、ハニー？」

「うげ」ジュエルがその隣に着地する。「あれが髪についたわ」

「念の為に証言しておきたいんだけど」ピーターが言った。「こいつらは僕の親戚でもなんでもありません。それに、一部の過激派の行動をもってすべてのクモ科動物を偏見の目で見るのはよくないと思います。そうだろ、ジェシカ？」

「念の為に証言しておくけど」スパイダーウーマンがぼやいた。「その子も私の親戚でもなんでもないから」

「これで全部のはずはない」スティーブはゆっくりと歩き回り、フロア内の暗がりに光を向けていったが、何も動くものはなかった。「隊列を組み直しているのかもしれない。先を急ごう」

　戦いはトニーの痕跡をかなり消してしまっていたが、改札機のところで再び見つけ、たどっていくと六番通りのエクスプレスのプラットフォームへ続く階段に行き着いた。駅の深部へと進むにつれて蜘蛛の巣は密度を増し、腐臭は強まる。太めの蜘蛛の糸の束に絡まった小さなかたまりたちは、よく見れば鼠の死骸だ。闇の中からする、かすかなカリカリという音は、むこうからこちらが観察されていることを示すものだったが、とびかかって攻撃してくるものはない。

　進めば進むほど、スティーブはますます落ち着かなくなった。なぜ我々は攻撃されていないのだろう？　その時、蜘蛛たちの知能について、自分たちがほとんど知らないことに思い至った。奴らは奇襲を計画できるのだろうか？　懐中電灯で目の前の階段を照らす。吹き抜けの階段には蜘蛛の巣がびっしりと張られ、ほんの数フィート先しか見えない。そう考えて見ればここは奇襲に絶好だった。視界が悪く、足場も不安定な、逃げ場のない場所だ。しかし、トニーの黒く汚れた足跡が一番上の段に残っている以上、それをたどっていかねばならない。スティーブは手近の巣を手で払って階段を下りはじめた。

　ここの階段の壁は上の階のものとは違うように見えた。平らではなく、妙にでこぼこしている。よく見ようと懐中電灯を上げると、タイルを覆った蜘蛛の巣の層に、まるで密生した奇妙な果実の房のように、無数の小さな球体が埋まっていることに気がついた。

「うげ」スパイダーウーマンがひとつの房を指でつつき、ぱっと手を引っ込める。「これって蜘蛛の卵？」

「いや」ウォンがぞっとしたように言った。「目です。人間の目だ」

「なんだと？」懐中電灯を近づけたスティーブは、思わず一歩たじろぎ、こみあげた胆液を飲み下さねばならなかった。ウォンは正しかった。蜘蛛の巣にからめとられているのは人間の目だ。何百もの。

　いったいここで何が起こっているのか。嘆きの蜘蛛は、犠牲者の目を食べているのだと思われてきた。それだけですでに身の毛もよだつような話だ。しかしこれは――食糧を備蓄してあるのだろうか？　それとも――

「最悪……」ピーターが押し殺した声で言った。「孵るよ」

　かすかな破裂音とともにひとつの目玉が勢いよく開いた。粘液をぼとぼとと垂らした、小さなビー玉ほどの蜘蛛の幼虫が這いだし、巣の中へと消えていく。誰かが吐き気をこらえたような音を出した。誰かはわからないがスティーブもその気持ちは共有した。

　トニーを見つけなければならない。今すぐに。彼を生きて五体満足で連れ帰って、それから戻ってきてここを燃やしてしまわねばならない。

　階段の下で何かが動いた。コツコツと爪がコンクリートを叩く音。蜘蛛の巣が揺れ、下段のほうでちらちらと瞬いた明かりが、こちらに近づいてくる。

「何か来る」スティーブが囁き、シールドを構えた。

　スティーブの懐中電灯が照らす最下段にいるのは、闇の中から現れた一匹の蜘蛛だった。体高は三フィート近く、広げた足は階段の横幅いっぱいはある。一ダースもの銀貨ほどの大きさの目が、ぞっとするような知性をもって、瞬きもせずスティーブを見据えた。顎にくわえた細い紐の先に、小さな、しかし明るく輝くＬＥＤライト。スティーブはびくりと吐き気のするような恐怖を感じた。そのヘッドバンドをトニーが作業場でつけているのを、数えきれないほど見たことがある。

　ぐらりと一歩踏み出すと、蜘蛛はサッと後退した。立ち止まると向こうも止まって待ち、それから爪のある足を一本挙げて、ぎこちないが見間違えようもなく、手招きの仕草をしてみせた。

「こいつはいい」ルークがつぶやいた。「ついて来いって言ってるぜ」

「まあそうなるよね」ピーターが諦めたように言った。「すっごく罠っぽくない感じだと思うよ、ホント」

　一行はあとをついていった。当然だ。他に選択肢などあるだろうか？　案内役は彼らを連れ、エクスプレスのプラットフォームへ、そしてアップタウン方面の線路へ下りてトンネル内へと入っていった。壁や天井ではますます大量の蜘蛛たちが、目玉の房のない隙間からこちらを観察している。鼠ほどの大きさの幼虫は線路の間をカサカサと走り回る。こちらの明かりで見える範囲だけで蜘蛛の数は数百以上はいた。もしも一斉に襲いかかられたら、とスティーブはできるだけ考えないよう努力する。

「また人間ですか？」なめらかな、驚くほど耳に心地よい声が闇の中から囁いた。「思いがけずお客様に恵まれる日ですね。光栄なこと」

「そこにいるのは誰だ？」蜘蛛を蹴散らしながらトンネルの奥へ進む。気のせいだろうか、それとも、この目の前の暗闇が急に漆黒をより濃くし、そして……実体をもちはじめたとでもいうのだろうか？　何か、息づく、奇形の、ＳＵＶ車ほども大きな塊が目の前を塞いでいる。案内の蜘蛛がトニーから奪ったライトを顎にかけたまま、一目散にそちらに駆け寄り、その明かりでようやくスティーブは己の対峙したものを見た。

　予想していたのは巨大な一匹の蜘蛛だった。しかし目の前にいるのは、少なくとも十数匹の蜘蛛が融合してひとつになった、ゴツゴツと隆起した物体だ。足は側面からも背中からも飛び出している。何百もの目があらゆる角度を向いている。毒液がスティーブの立ち位置から見える範囲だけで少なくとも六対の牙から滴っている。その足元には小さな蜘蛛たちが集まり、近づくスティーブに対して顎をカタカタと鳴らして警戒音を出した。

「お前は何だ？」スティーブは詰問した。

「私たちは評議会（the Spider Council）です」それが口をきくと、つぎはぎの躯がさざめき波打った。つるりと上品なコントラルトの声は動揺を誘うほど人間らしい。「なぜ私たちの家に侵入なさったのかとお聞きするところですが、そうせずとも明らかでしょうね。これのために来たのでしょう？」十数もの顎が一斉に動き、カタカタカタと速射のごとき音を出す。案内役の蜘蛛が脇にどくと、トニーがそこに、壁と評議会の躯の狭い隙間で膝をついているのが見えた。

　トニーの衣服は破れて汚れ、顔は左頬にできた裂傷からの血で汚れていた。胸の中に箱を抱え込み、ゆらゆらと揺れながら、視線はどこか遠いところからじっと動かない。

「トニー！」スティーブが叫ぶと、トニーは顔を上げたが、それは大きな音に対する単なる反射にすぎないようだった。もしスティーブを、あるいは他のアベンジャーズを認識していたとしても、その様子からはまったくわからない。

「あなたの声は聞こえない」評議会は面白がるように言った。「呼びごえの書が歌いかけている、他の声には耳を傾けません」

「その人間を放せ」スティーブは言った。「そちらが欲しいのはその箱だ、そうだな？　だったら箱は渡す。人は必要ないはずだ」箱はトニーの安全を確保してから、後で取りに戻ってくればいい。敵の正体がわかったのだから、より効果的な作戦も立てられる……

「おや、でも私たちは彼が必要なのです」評議会は側面の足を一本伸ばし、やさしくトニーの首に巻きつけた。トニーがそれを気にした様子はない。「どちらも必要です。呼びごえの書の印を刻まれた人間の目……この街ではもう生まれないかと、私たちが最後の評議会になるやもと思い始めていたところでした。悲しいかな、これはまだ十分に印を刻まれてはいません」巻きつけた足をきつくして、彼の背中が躯の側面につくほどトニーを引き寄せる。「取引をしましょう、人間よ。あなたがたに私たちは殺せない、私たちの許可なしにここを去ることもできない。でも私たちは寛大な処置をしてあげます。帰りなさい、そしてこの仲間をここに置いていきなさい。彼が呼びごえの書の研究を続ける間、ちゃんと大事にしてあげましょう。そして十分に刻印がついたら、私たちに必要なものをもらって、彼をあなたに帰してあげます」

「必要なものをもらって、か。なるほど」スティーブは身震いを押し殺した。「トニーの目のことか」

「必要なのは一つだけです」評議会はもう一本の足の延ばして、黒く曲線を描く爪でトニーのこめかみをとんとんと叩いた。トニーは身じろぎさえしない。「命と安全に比べれば、小さな代償でしょう？」

　スティーブの背後で他のアベンジャーズはもう位置についているはずだった。振り返って確認する一瞥も惜しかったが、三年間のチームワークから、スティーブには全員のポジションが手に取るようにわかる。

「ピーター？」スティーブは囁いた。

「準備ＯＫ」応じるピーターの囁きは左手後方、ぴったり必要な位置から聞こえた。「もう二フィートくらい前に出てくれるといい感じ」

「問題ない」スティーブは一歩前に出て、少し顎を上げて評議会を見上げた。「取引は受けない」大声で言う。

　評議会はまたカタカタと怒りの音を発した。「言ったでしょう、そちらに選ぶ権利はないのです」

「もしそれが本当なら、なぜわざわざ我々と話なんかしているんだ？」重心を前に倒す。「今だ、ピーター！」

　背後から二本の糸が発射された。一本がトニーの喉に巻きついた蜘蛛の足を捉えて引きはがし、もう一本がトニー本人を捉える。トニーはまるで意識を失った体のようにピーターの糸に引かれたが、箱は手から離さない。しかしトニーの様子を見る暇も、ピーターを助ける暇もなかった。評議会が怒り狂った犀のように突進して迫り、他の蜘蛛たちが壁から奔流のように、天井から雨のように襲い来る。スティーブはシールドを強く握り、まっすぐ前に走り込んで、そして跳躍した。

　評議会の背中に飛び乗ると、主戦場に背を向ける方向になったが、そんなことはもはや大した問題ではなかった。この化物はいたるところに目と牙があるのだ。一番上の足が突き刺そうと爪をふるう。それを蹴りとばし、蜘蛛の体の結合部分と思われる部分を狙って、渾身の力でシールドを振り下ろした。気色の悪い水音とともにシールドが深く食い込む。引き抜き、もう一度打ち下ろす。もう一度。

　上から降りかかる蜘蛛は多すぎて避けることも蹴りとばすこともできなかった。鋭く焼けるような痛みが肩から、次いで膝から走る。対処しようがないのでスティーブは無視して戦い続けた。そこにスパイダーウーマンが現れ、天井を攻撃してそこにいる蜘蛛を蹴散らしていく。一瞬腕をあげることで援護に礼を言い、またシールドを下に叩きつける。

　評議会が唐突に平衡を失い、ぐらりと前に傾いた。振り落とされないように膝をつく。一瞬だけ視線を走らせると、ルークが正面から殴り続け、ジュエルとピーターが側面から攻撃している。ウォンとトニーは視界のどこにもいない。スティーブはそれを良い兆候だと考えようとした。

「たーおれーるぞー！」ピーターが糸でその巨躯を側面から引っ張った。ルークとジュエルがそれを打撃の嵐で援護し、スティーブは背中の上からシールドを打ち続ける。評議会が悲痛な呻き声を発して、激しく身を痙攣させ、スティーブはまた足を踏み外しかけた。躯が崩れ落ちはじめたのを感じ、跳ぶ。

　暗闇で見分けがたかったがなんとか天井にぶつからず、空中で体をひねって正しい向きに着地した。衝撃でさきほど噛まれた右ひざに鋭い痛みが走るが、スティーブは姿勢を崩さず、さらなる戦いに備えてシールドを構え直す。

　その必要はなかった。評議会の躯はまだ痙攣し、足がうねうねと動いていたが、それはあきらかな死の悶絶だった。鈍色の膿液が幾多の傷からじわじわと浸み出し、牙がカチカチと鳴る音は弱まっていく。その周囲で他の蜘蛛たちが、まるで何をしていいかわからなくなったように、後ずさりしていった。

「よし」ルークが荒い息をついた。「俺たちの勝ちだ。もう帰ってもいいか？」

「トニーはどこだ？」スティーブが強く尋ねた。

「上です！」プラットフォームの上からウォンの大声がした。

「ほらね？」ウォンの声がするほうを適当に指しながらピーターが言う。「点呼全員オッケーだよ。ルークに賛成――ねえお願いだから、もう帰ろう？」

「ああ」スティーブは言った。「帰ろう」

 

**第五章**

　トニーは目を覚まさなかった。

　あるいは、『目を覚ます』というのは正しい表現ではないのかもしれなかった。トニーは眠っているようには見えなかったからだ。目は開いていて、眩しい光から顔をそむけたり、大きな音に身じろぎしたりと、周囲に対する最低限の認識はある。だがその目は濁って焦点が合わず、スティーブや周囲の人間のことも、自分がどこにいるのかも、わかっていないようだった。

　そして、しきりにベッドから這い出して階下に向かおうとする。おそらくそこが箱のある場所だからだ。歩いていてもやはり横になっている時と同様、正気には見えなかったが、とにかく諦めようとしなかった。三回目にそれがあった後、ウォンはタオルを切って作ったひもでトニーの手首をベッドの枠に縛りつけた。スティーブは椅子をひきずってきて部屋の中に陣取り、トニーがもがいて怪我をしないよう、見守っていた。

「呼びごえの書です」ウォンは言った。「まだあれの影響を受けている」

　トニーは三階の寝室にいる。箱は地下室だ。ウォンはベッドにも壁にも守護結界を描いた。これでもまだ十分ではないなら、いったい何がトニーを守れるというのだろう？

「まだなにかできることがあるはずだ」唇を噛んだスティーブは、椅子の上で落ち着かなかった。脚と肩にある蜘蛛の噛み傷は、熱い針を刺し込まれたように痛む。ウォンが傷口に湿布をあてて毒を吸い出し、腫れを抑えてくれたが、結局のところ嘆きの蜘蛛に噛まれた傷の確実な治療法は時間と忍耐しかない。その両方とも、今の自分にあるとはスティーブには到底思えなかった。

「箱をもっと遠いところにやってしまえないか。ナターシャに保管してもらうのは」危険を他の誰かに押しつけるのは嫌だったが、あれを扱える者がいるとすれば、ブラックウィドウその人だ。

「やってみてもいいでしょう」ウォンの口調はあまり楽観的とはいえない。「しかし、ミスター・スタークの精神と呼びごえの書の感応がこれほど強くなった今となっては、物理的距離だけで呪縛が解けるとは思えません。つながりを断つ方法を見つけねば」トニーのベッドのそばにかがみこみ、床に白墨で描いた結界をじっと検分する。「もっと強い魔法を試すこともできますが、利よりも害のほうが大きいかもしれない。呼びごえの書が人間の魔法にどう反応するか、もし脅やかされたと感じたら何をするかもわかりません。彼を解放するのではなく殺してしまうかもしれないし、死を永続的なものにする力さえあるかもしれない」話をする間、ウォンはスティーブの目をほとんど見ようとしなかったが、考えついているが言わずにおこうとしていることは明らかだった。すでに呼びごえの書は、トニーを殺しているのかもしれない。

「まだ試すな」スティーブは言った。「他の方法がなくなるまでは」

「我々に必要なのは」ウォンは溜息をついた。「信頼に値する悪魔です。しかしこの言葉そのものが矛盾でしょうね」

「確かに会ったことはないな」スティーブは言った。「しかし、悪魔は君にできないどんなことができるというんだ？　君はストレンジの文献がすべて使えるじゃないか」

　ウォンは首を横に振った。「悪魔には特別な知識があります。彼らは呼びごえの書と友好的な関係にあって、自分たちの書記と魔法体系に取り入れている。おそらくは、呼びごえの書に対する防壁になる方法もあるのではないかと」

「むっつめの文字」スティーブは唐突に口走った。ウォンが結界の検分をやめて驚いたようにこちらを見た。

「キャプテン？」

「猫が昨日そう言ったんだ、捕まえた時に」スティーブは眉を寄せ、正確な記憶を呼び起こそうとした。「黄泉のむっつめの文字は結界と防壁の文字。間違いなくその通りに言った。役に立つか？」

「かもしれません」ウォンが跳びあがるように立ち上がった。それはトニーが技術上の大発見をした時にする――あるいはしていた――仕草によく似ていた。「冥界の文字体系のうちいくつかについては研究ノートがあります。六番目のものもある。完全に解読することは不可能ですが、用途がわかっていれば話は相当違う。ちょっと失礼――」ドアを飛び出していく。

　スティーブは椅子の背にどさりと身を預け、待つことに甘んじようと努力した。この無力感が、戦うべき相手も邁進すべき目に見えるゴールもないことが、心底嫌だった。あの地下鉄に戻って蜘蛛を相手に戦っていられたらとさえ思う。そうすれば、少なくとも、何かを成し遂げているかのような気分にはなれた。それに、どれほどの噛み傷を受けようとも、ベッドの上で苦しげにうめき、拘束から逃れようともがくトニーを見ているよりずっといい。

「トニー？」椅子からベッドへの狭いすきまに身をのりだして、片手をトニーの胸の上に置いた。トニーは発熱したように熱く、顔は紅潮してＴシャツは汗で濡れている。てのひらの下の鼓動は驚くほど速い。「トニー、この声が聞こえるなら……戻ってきてくれ」

　トニーの呼吸がひゅっと苦しげに乱れた。拘束された腕がベッドの枠を軋ませるほど突っ張るが、また急にだらりと力が抜ける。

「はなせ」喘ぐ。それは十時間前に地下鉄から彼を連れ帰ってから、初めて口にした意味の通じる言葉だった。

「トニー？」あわてて椅子を蹴ったスティーブは、負傷した膝が床にぶつかって刺すように痛んだのにもほとんど気がつかなかった。ほんの一瞬、トニーの目に意識の光が宿った、ように見えた。しかしそれは現れた時と同じようにたちどころに消えたか、あるいは初めから気のせいだったのかもしれない。その視線はまた空虚に遠く、腕は力なく横に落ちる。

「くそ」マットレスの端を指が痛むほど握りしめる。「いったいどうしたっていうんだ、トニー？　トニー・スタークのトレードマークの頑固さはどこにいった？　説教したって君は真面目になんか聞きやしない。神だろうが宇宙人だろうが政府の委員会だろうが君は不遜な口をきく。なのにどこかのふざけた魔法の箱が語りかけはじめたら、突然聞く耳を持つだって？　そんなものくたばれと言ってやれ、得意じゃないか」

　トニーは痛みを感じたように身を竦ませたが、何の声も出さなかった。

　スティーブはどさりと前に崩れ落ちて、トニーの肩の傍ら、マットレスの端に額をうめた。疲れ果てて、目の前が真っ暗で、そして――ごまかしても意味はなかった、自分自身には――こわかった。自分の親友が助かるかどうかもわからないままトニーのベッドサイドで待つことなどとっくに初めてではなかったが、もうこれが限界のようだった。光さえ射さないこの地の底の世界に、トニーの存在なしに閉じ込められるのはあまりに荒涼として耐えられない。

「しっかりしろ、シェルヘッド」スティーブは笑い声を出そうとしたが、ただ大きな、半分喉に詰まったような息を吐いただけだった。「この街に残されたアベンジャーズの創設メンバーは君と私だけなんだ。だから私たちは二人でやっていくんだ、そうだろう？　一人でここに置いていったりするな」手のひらで、トニーの腕、縛られた手首のすぐ上を包む。「声が聞こえるか？　いくな、トニー。君がいないとだめだ」

　ほとんど聞こえないほどかすかに軋む音がして、ドアが開いた。誰かが咳払いをする。スティーブが顔を上げると、ジェシカ・ジョーンズが戸口のところから、たじろぐほど理解に満ちた光を目にたたえてこちらを見ていた。

「ええと、ね」唇をちょっと舐めてから、小さく、ぎこちなく微笑む。「私がしばらくトニーを見ているから少し休んだらどうかって聞こうと思ったんだけど、そうしなくていいのよね」

「ありがとう」スティーブは自分がどう見えるかに気がついて、顔が熱くなるのを感じた。トニーの枕元にひざまずいて、シーツに顔を伏せて泣かんばかりの、まるでヴィクトリア時代のメロドラマに出てくる主人公だ。スティーブは立ち上がって、できるかぎり落ち着いた様子をとりつくろった。「こっちは大丈夫だ」

「ええ、とても大丈夫そうだと思うわ」ジェシカは廊下に身を引いて、ドアを閉めかけ、それからふと手を止めた。「きっとうまくいく」彼女は言った。「ウォンが書斎で、憑かれたみたいにひとりごとを言ってるの。きっと何か見つけてくれる」

「きっとそのはずだ」その言葉が必死さではなく信頼に満ちて響いたことをスティーブは祈った。ジェシカはもう一度笑顔を見せて、ドアを閉めた。ふたたび椅子に体を沈めるが、どうにも落ち着かず、かりそめの休息さえとることができなかった。三十分間、トニーが身動きをしたり声を出したりするたびに跳びあがることを続けてから、スティーブは衝動に負けて椅子から床に下り、横向きに体をたおしてトニーの腕に頭をのせた。楽な姿勢とはいえなかったが、肌が触れて気持ちは楽になった。それはトニーを少し落ち着かせたようでもあった。少なくとも、大きくもがくことはなくなり、時折手をぴくりと動かしたり、かすれた声で「はなせ」とうめく。そのうちに、スティーブは目を閉じて、浅いまどろみに落ちていった。

　ふたたびドアが開く音で目が覚めた。ウォンが片手に本を握り、もう片方で盆を水平に運びながら入ってくる。

「キャプテン？　大丈夫ですか？」

「"大丈夫"という言葉の意味によっては、大丈夫だ」ベッドに片手をついて体を支え、立ち上がる。どれほど時間が経ったのかわからなかったが、首の痛みから考えて、同じ姿勢で数時間は過ごしたようだ。「何かわかったのか？」

「はい」ウォンが化粧棚の上に盆を置く。「少なくとも、試してみる価値はあることです」

　盆の上には、濃緑の液体をたたえる磁器の碗と、小さな絵筆がのっていた。本の革の表紙は擦り切れ、厚い上皮紙のページは端のほうが黄に変色しているので、古いもののようだ。ウォンが開いたページには、奇妙な幾何学的象形文字と、複数の異なる筆跡で混沌とした書き込みがあった。

「これが六番目の文字体系です。そしてこれが――」ページの真ん中あたりの列を指先で叩く。「魔力による干渉から精神を守るための字列と思われます」本を横にして書き込みを読み、顔をしかめる。「あるいは、硫黄の蒸気から肺を守るという説も。注が研究者によって違う」

「危険じゃないのか？」スティーブが強い調子で尋ねた。ウォンは手を広げてみせる。

「冥界にかかわることのすべてと同じ程度には危険です。私が用意した画墨は一定の護符の役割をしますので、危険を最小限にはするでしょう。ですが今の状況では、我々の行うすべての行動が相当のリスクを伴います。そこには何もしないことも含まれる」

　まったく安心材料にはならないコメントだ。スティーブは手を伸ばしてトニーの頬に指を触れた。気のせいだろうか、それとも、熱が上がったのだろうか？　肌から発散される熱量は明らかに異常だった。このまま何もしなければ、トニーは体の内側から焼かれてしまう。

「どうやればいい？」

「私が調べたかぎりでは」ウォンが言った。「文字は皮膚の上に直接描かれねばなりません。この最初の文字は両手首の脈の上、二文字目はみぞおちの上、三文字目は額の中心です。絵筆の扱いに慣れておいでと存じますから、あなたがやられたほうがいいでしょう」

「そうだな」スティーブは息を吐いた。「Ｔシャツを脱がせるのを手伝ってくれ」

　拘束を解くなりトニーはもがきだしたが、本格的に争うような体力はなく、すぐに消耗しておとなしくなった。ウォンが押さえている間、スティーブはベッドの端に座り、膝の上に開いた本をのせて、トニーの左手首に最初の文字を描いた。黴臭い薬草のにおいがする碗の中の画墨は、ほぼ一瞬のうちに乾くので、肌につける前に筆の上で固まってしまうこともあった。スティーブが正確さを損なわない範囲でできるかぎり素早く筆を走らせる間も、トニーは呼吸にまぎれて「はなせはなせはなせ」と唱え続ける。その言葉は、聞き取れない呟きへとだんだん紛れて消え、右手首の文様を描き終える頃にはトニーから動きも声もなくなった。スティーブはそれを良い兆候なのだと思いたかった。

　ふたつめの文字を胸の上でなぞり始めても、トニーは全く反応しなかった。銃弾の破片が埋まっていた色の薄い古傷や、より色が濃く近年の、スティーブがいちいち考えたくもない何度もの心臓手術でできた傷痕の上を、画墨が覆い隠していく。この時はじめてスティーブは、『沈下』以降のこの数年間、トニーが刺激的な健康上の問題を新たに抱えなかったことがどれほど幸運だったかということを考えた。ロウアード・マンハッタンにおける治療薬は、蛭や辛子軟膏を使うよりわずかにましというレベルにまで後退していたので、永続的な死をもたらす数少ない原因のひとつが病気だったからだ。絵筆を持つ手が思わず止まったが、その考えを頭から追い出し、集中しろと自分に言い聞かせる。

　最後の字形はもっとも単純だった――ほんの短い数画がきっちりと並ぶだけだ。トニーの前髪をよけてそれを描きつけると、画筆を盆の上に戻して本を閉じた。

「効果があるかどうかはどうやってわかる？」スティーブは聞いた。「ぱっと目を覚ますんだろうか？」

　ウォンは肩をすくめた。「効果が出てみないとわかりません」

　しばしの間、何一つ効果は見えなかった。すると、トニーが瞬きをして、枕から頭を挙げ、「スティーブ……」としゃがれて苦しげな声を出した。

「トニー！」スティーブはトニーの手を掴んだ。自分が馬鹿みたいな顔で笑っているのはわかったが、しかし状況を考えれば、無理もないということになるはずだと思った。「私たちがわかるのか？」

「スティーブ！」トニーがもう一度、今度はもっと切羽詰った調子で言い、体を起こそうとした。半分ほど起こしたところで崩れおちる。「あれは危険だ！　鍵をかけて隔離するんだ、あれを見てはいけない、あれは――」

「わかってる」肩を掴み、痛みを与えないよう気をつけながら体をベッドに強く押し戻す。動こうともがいてせっかく描いた墨を消されてしまうほど今望ましくないことはない。「大丈夫だ、トニー、わかってる、箱は誰も手の届かないところに保管した。影響を受けたのは君だけだ」

「なんだ。よかった」トニーはスティーブの押さえる手に抗おうとするのをやめ、頭を枕の上にどさりと戻した。慌てた表情が怪訝なものに変わる。片腕をあげて自分の手首をまじまじと見、それから顎を引いて胸をちらりと見た。「ふん。本当に体に描いてたのか。幻覚かと思った」

「気がついてるとは思わなかった」トニーの手を強く握りしめる。「まるで意識がなかったから」

「それは守りの文字」ウォンが言った。「呼びごえの書の影響をあなたから遮断するためのものです」

「なるほど、効いてる」トニーがウォンにぎこちなく笑顔を見せる。「ありがとう」

「どういたしまして」ウォンは、強く握り合わされた二人の手にちらりと思慮深げな視線を送ると、画墨の盆と本を手元に集めた。「では……これを片付けてまいりましょう」スティーブが自分の礼を言い添える前に、ウォンは急いで部屋を出て行った。

「気分は？」スティーブは聞いた。つないだトニーの手はすでに温度を下げているように感じられる。呼びごえの書の支配とともに発熱も終わったかのようだった。

「一時間前よりも段違いにいいよ」トニーは疲れた声で言った。「私が心底、心底嫌いなものがなんだかわかるか？」

「魔法？」スティーブは答えた。

「それもだ」トニーがしかめ面をする。「だが今この瞬間、私が心っ底嫌いなのは、マインドコントロールされることだ。そして魔法の力でマインドコントロールされるなんて二重に最悪そのものだ。もし私がうっかり忘れたら、こんなことは二度とするなと釘を刺してくれよ」

「私の言うことなんか聞かないだろう」そのせりふは意図したよりも辛辣に響いた。軽口を叩くつもりだったのに、評議会の足元にうつろな目でひざまずいていたトニーの記憶が、まだ生々しかったのだ。

「そうでもないさ」トニーはちょっと視線を外して、それから再びスティーブに向き直った。「聞こえてたよ。あの時呼びかけてくれたのは」

「聞こえてたのか？」スティーブは目を瞬いた。「呼びごえの書の声しか聞こえないのだと」

「最初は、そうだ」トニーはぶるりと身を震わせた。「それ以外は全部ホワイトノイズでしかなかった。あれが箱を真鍮の大使館に返しに行けと命令して、その声が……本当に、本当に執拗だったんだ。声に逆らおうなんて思いつきもしなかった、君が私の名を呼ぶのが聞こえるまでは。それからはどうしても――やろうとはしたんだ、だが――放してもらえなかった」

「力になれなくてすまない」スティーブは言った。トニーは肩をすくめた。

「何言ってる、君はあの忌々しい箱に近づくなとちゃんと警告してただろう。だから言ったのに、とでも説教するいい機会じゃないか」

「そんな機会がほしいわけじゃない！」落ち着いて言おうとはしたが、もはや自分自身の声を操ることができなくなってしまったようだった。言葉を重ねるほど、声は震えがちに、大きくなる。「だから言っただろうなんて今後一生言う機会がなくたって全然構わない。目の前で死にかけるのはもうやめてくれ！」

「人聞きの悪い」トニーはぐるりと目を回した。「目の前で死にかけたのはもう何年も前だ。それに、ここはロウアード・マンハッタンだぞ。死んでるのなんてせいぜい二、三時間くらいのもんだろう」

「そんなことわからないぞ」スティーブはトニーの肩を掴んで揺さぶりたい衝動と戦わねばならなかった。過去の経験から結論して、どれほど揺さぶろうが、怒鳴ろうが、理で諭そうが、トニー・スタークに自己防衛本能を叩き込むことはできないからだ。「呼びごえの書が何をしだすか見当もつかないんだ。魔力と意志を持った言語だぞ。我々の知るかぎり、君を本当に殺してしまったっておかしくなかった」

「あれは実際、私に死んでほしいとは思っていなかったと思う」トニーは考えこむように言った。「少なくとも、箱を返すまでは。正気を失ってはいてほしかったかもしれないが、殺すのは違う」

「もしそうだとすれば」スティーブは言った。「なぜ地下鉄に入らせたんだ？　君が今死んでいないのは、猫が居場所を教えてくれたからにすぎないんだぞ」

「あれは……」トニーは言いよどんだ。「呼びごえの書の問題は、あれが我々と同じようには思考しないという点だ。検問だの警察署だのといったものを理解できない。知っていたのは、通りが人間でいっぱいだということだけで、そしてあれは人間が嫌いなんだ」

「だが嘆きの蜘蛛たちのことは好きだと？」

「まあ、そうだ。どうやら、あの蜘蛛どもと悪魔たちは……同盟というのかな？　とにかくなんらか協力関係がある。私で用を済ませたら、評議会は箱を大使館に返しただろうし、呼びごえの書にしてみればそれで十分だ。その後で私の身がどうなるかは別にどうでもよかったわけさ」

「それは安心させるつもりで言ってるのか」スティーブは聞いた。「だったら全くできない」

「悪い」トニーが腕をぽんと叩いた。「君を動転させるつもりじゃなかった」

「動転はしてない」

「してないって？」トニーは心から信じられないという顔でこちらを見た。「私の記憶が確かなら君はひざまずいていたはずだ。私の枕元に。きわめて動転した様子で。自分が死の床についた少女ネルにでもなったかと思ったぞ」

「幻覚じゃないのか」出せるかぎりの無感情な声をつくって言う。トニーがにやにやと笑顔のままでいるので、スティーブはやがて赤面して、視線を外した。「よし、わかった、もしかしたら少し……心配したかもしれない」

「動転だろう」

「心配したんだ。自分の大事な人間が巨大蜘蛛に自分から喰われようとしたら、誰だってそういう反応をする」

「自分から喰われようとはしてない」

「そうは見えなかった」

「わかった、悪かったよ」トニーは溜息をついた。「もう二度とこんなことはしないと約束したら、少しは君の気分がよくなるか？」

「私の気分をよくすることが問題なんじゃない」スティーブは言った。「でも、その約束は守ってもらう」

 

**第六章**

　それからの十日間、アベンジャーズの生活は、資金が流れ込んではブラックウィドウの訪問のたびに流れ出ていく、果てしない繰り返しだけになった。サムは翌日、サイズの大きすぎるダッフルコートに、誰もが見たこともないほどの量の輝石の原石を詰めてやってきた。ピーターは自分のクローゼットの奥から大昔のライカフレックスをひっぱり出してきて、写真を撮りたいとトニーに電池をねだっていた。

　ルークは四日間続けて外出し、日が経つほどに苛立った様子で帰ってきたが、五日目にナップザックいっぱいの月の真珠を持って帰ってきた。どこで手に入れたかは言わなかったし、スティーブは聞かなかった。

　ブラックウィドウは不規則な間隔をあけて姿を現し、ほんのわずかの滞在の間にポケットいっぱいに宝石を詰め、それから『ミラーズという男が大使館を訪れて二日間滞在した』とか『三人の上級悪魔が外出禁止時間以後に"鐘の館"から出てきたらしい』といった謎めいた情報の切れ端をもたらしていった。悪魔とバザールのマスターたちが協力関係を深めているという事実は当惑すべきものだが、しかし一般論としては、特に役に立つ情報とはいえない。スティーブがそう指摘すると、ナターシャは唸るように「それを今なんとかしているの」と言い、またそれから三日間姿を消した。

　悪魔たちによる街全域にわたる箱の捜索は、時間が経ってもその手が緩むことはなかった。どちらかといえば、厳しさを増したほどだ。『盗まれた大使館の所有物の返還』に対して五千エコーの懸賞金を出すという広告ポスターの上には、何枚もの新たなポスターが貼られ、ルーク・ケイジとキャプテン・アメリカ、スパイダーマンの逮捕につながる情報にかけられた懸賞金をつりあげ続けていた。ある朝食料品の買い出しに行ったピーターは、ポスターを一束持って帰ってきた。

「僕のは額に入れるよ」糸で滑空するスパイダーマンがややおおげさに描かれたポスターを掲げて言う。「考えてもみてよ、あんなに何年もジョナ・ジェイムソンに叩かれてたわりに、僕って指名手配のポスターには出たことなかったんだよね」

　ＬＭＰＤは数日間にわたって慌ただしく活動し、違法な機械所持から信号のない道路の横断まで、あらゆることで手当たり次第に人々を逮捕した。それを契機に噂が流れ、箱を取り戻すまで、悪魔が毎日バザールで公開処刑を行うことをマスターたちが許可したという話が急速に広まった。マリア・ヒルが一人で真鍮の大使館へ入っていくのが目撃され、そして翌日まで出てこなかった。公開処刑は行われなかったが、一夜にして検問の数が倍になった。

　スティーブは毎日三度のパトロールを熱心に行った。それをユニフォームも着ず、シールドも持たずにやらねばならなかったとしてもだ。パトロール中に出くわす魂や夢見蜜の密売人、あるいは足りない男たちを、スティーブはひょっとしたらほんの少しだけ必要以上に乱暴に扱ったかもしれない。忙しくしていれば、どんなに小さいことだとしても何かを成していれば、気は楽だった。それでも自分の無用さへの呵責の念が完全に消えることはない。

「ちょっと根を詰めすぎってことはないか」トニーが言いだした。「いや、まったく、ペースを落とせとか気楽にやれとか言うのがこの私の役目だとなると、この世はなにかひどく間違ってるな」

　それは深夜の二時で、彼らは作業場で夕食をとっていた。ようなものだった。スティーブは不機嫌に自分の深皿の中身をつつき、トニーは自分のぶんに見向きもしない。しかし同じ部屋に、同じ時間にいて、食物があるので、トニーがさきほど笑ってデートだなと言うには十分だった。いつもなら、そんな冗談は肩をすくめてあしらうのだが、妙に意識している自分に気がついてスティーブはトニーの目を見るのがためらわれた。

「なるほど」スティーブは言う。「この世界がなにか間違ってると。それは、君と私とマンハッタンの全住民が日の光も新鮮な空気も出口さえない地底の巨大な空洞に閉じ込められている、という事実以外のことを言ってるのか？」

　トニーは面白がるように鼻を鳴らした。「そう、それ以外に」

「私はただ……こんなふうに時間を浪費するのが嫌なんだ！」スティーブはふいに爆発した。「マンハッタン中が阿鼻叫喚で、罪もない人々が犯罪者のように捕らえられているのに、私は外で小悪党どもを追いかけて、悪魔たちに渡す賄賂の金を集めているんだ！　私のしていることは、いったいなんだっていうんだ？」

「もっとひどい例もあるぞ」トニーが言った。「三年間も地下室にこもって役に立ちもしない機械をいじくっている、ということだってある」

　スティーブは肩を落とした。「私は甘ったれているんだな」

　トニーは作業から顔を上げて、優しげに笑った。「ほんのすこしね」

　スティーブは夕食の皿の中身をフォークで突き刺しつつ、拗ねた顔をするまいとした。夕食はキノコと――まただ――イーストリバーでとれる青白い不格好な魚の身だ。あるいはとにかく近頃のイーストリバーで泳いでいる何かの身だ。食べもののことで拗ねるのは、有用な仕事がないと拗ねるよりもさらに子供じみているだろうとは思うが、りんご一個やオレンジジュース一杯と引き換えに自分はシールドも差し出すかもしれないと考えることもたまにはある。

　テーブルの向こう側で、夕食を手つかずのままで放置し、トニーは作業を続けていた。ゴーグルのレンズの上から宝石職人の使うルーペをつけ、金属のトレイの上でなにかひどく小さな、入り組んだものをつついている。昆虫の光ではその作業には暗すぎるはずだったが、残り少なくなっていく燃料を節約することにトニーはますます神経質になっていた。

「今やっているそれはなんなんだ？」それはリスキーな質問だった――ナノテクノロジーからプラズマ物理にいたるまで、どんな講義を二時間聞かされてわかったふりをし続けなければならなくなるかわからない――が、自分もトニーもそんな気分転換が必要だと思ったのだ。

「光ファイバーカメラだ」ピンセットを使って、刺繍糸よりわずかに太いほどのケーブルをつまみあげる。前かがみになってテーブルからほんの数センチのところまで顔を近づけ、ゴーグルの下の目をすがめてケーブルをカメラに接続した。「例の箱を開けるために新たに考えた、私の狡賢いプランの一部さ」

「なんのプランだと？」スティーブのとりとめもない気分が、一気に胃を痛めるような焦燥に変わる。「トニー――」

「おいおい、大丈夫だよ」トニーは素早く姿勢を正して腕をあげ、手首を返してそこにある文字がよく見えるようにした。「ほら、ちゃんと守られてる」額と胸をとんと叩く。

「あれをまた直視してしまったら話は別だ！」落ち着いて理性的な口調を作ろうとしたが、あまりいい出来だとは思えない。「その守りの印がどれほど強いかもわからないんだ、そんな危険は――」

「あれを見ようとなんてしていない！」トニーはその考えに嘘偽りではなくぞっとしたような顔をした。「正直なところ、そもそも呼びごえの書を解読するなんてアプローチが間違ってたんだ。マインドコントロールなんかされてなければ私はとっくの昔に気がついていたはずだ。問題は箱の文字を読むことではなく、箱を開けることなんだからな。これを使えば」小さく巻かれたケーブルを一本の指でつつく。「歯車の下の、鍵の中にカメラを入れて、内部の構造を見ることができる。呼びごえの書をすっかり無視してだ」

「あれはたしか前回君が使ったカメラを溶かしたはずだぞ」スティーブは言った。トニーはその反論をぞんざいに手を振って退けた。

「あれは文字そのものを写真に撮ろうとしたからだ。今度はそんなことはしない。これが呼びごえの書の限界のひとつだ――あれが人を支配するには、まず読まれなければならないのさ」

「私は反対だ」スティーブは言った。

　テーブルごしにトニーが睨む。「なら、代案を出せ」

　つまりはすべてがそこに行き着くのだ。自分たちには他の選択肢が、少なくともましな選択肢がなかった。敗北を認めて大使館に箱を返すか、あの忌々しい箱を開けてあれがそんなにも重要である理由をつきとめるか。悪魔たちが自分の所有物を求めて街を蹂躙しているという時に、迷って時間を浪費することだけはできない。

「君の言うとおり」スティーブは言った。「もし鍵の構造がわかるなら、そうすべきだ。だがすぐには開けるな。まずブラックウィドウがもっと情報を集めるのを待つんだ。箱の中身を解放する前に正体を知っておきたい」

「なんだつまらん」トニーはつぶやき、そして作業に戻った。

* * *

　「あッ」とピーターが唐突にカードを置いて言ったのは、チームのほとんどのメンバーが手慰みに居間でポーカーに興じている時だった。ピーターからのこれが良い兆候のはずはなく、さらに四組のカードがテーブルに落ちて、スティーブ、ルーク、ジェシカ・ジョーンズ、ＭＪが全員さっと身を固くした。

「どうした？」ルークが強い口調で尋ねる。

「よくわかんない」いつのまにか、『あッ』から全員が反応するまでのわずか一瞬の間に、ピーターは自分の椅子から天井に移っていた。すでにシャンデリアの隣にさかさまにしゃがみこみ、室内を緊張した視線で見回す。「差し迫った危険じゃない、でも間違いなく何かが――」手近の窓までサッとにじり寄ってブリーカー街を見下ろす。「ああなるほど。悪魔が六匹くらい通りに集まって、どう見てもなんか探してるって感じ」

「なんですって？」ジェシカ・ジョーンズがテーブルを蹴倒さんばかりに立ちあがって窓際へ駆け寄る。「そんなことは起こらないはずじゃなかったの？　ウォンはどこ？」

「探してくる」ＭＪが言い、急いで部屋を出て行った。

　スティーブは窓に歩み寄り、カーテンをめくった。そこには確かに悪魔の群れがいて、通りを不審なほどゆっくりと歩き回りながら、向かいにあるれんが造りのマンションの一階の窓をそれはもう何気ない様子でちらちらと覗き込んでいる。悪魔たちが通りすぎるたび、街灯の火がいつも以上に揺らめいて、煙を吐く。

「オシャレなやつらじゃない？」ピーターがつぶやく。悪魔たちはズートスーツに中折れ帽姿だった。初めてこの街にやってきた頃に彼らが好んでいたヴィクトリア調のフロックコートとシルクハットに比べれば、進歩したというべきかとスティーブは思う。「やつら、ジャズクラブを探してるだけってことはないかな？」ＭＪとジェシカに顔をあげてじろりと睨まれ、ピーターはややたじろいで肩を落とした。「うん、ないよね」

「我々の居場所を突き止めたわけではないはずだ」スティーブは言った。「目的の家がわかっていれば、ああやって通りをしらみつぶしに探したりはしない」

「神経質だと思ってもらって構わないが」ルークが唸った。「通り一本挟んで悪魔がいるってのは、俺にしてみりゃもう近すぎる。だいたいどうやってここに入った？　結界があるからやつらは入れないんじゃなかったのか」

　スティーブもそう思っていた。ストレンジ本人がかつてこの家の防御と擬態のためにかけた呪文に加え、ウォンがアベンジャーズの入居後に重ねてかけたものもあるのだ。聞いたかぎりでは――スティーブは自分がその細かい仕組みを理解できたとは思えなかったが――この家に一定以上近づいた悪魔は、突然どこか他の場所に行かなければという衝動に襲われるのだという。今これほど近い距離に悪魔がいるということは、心配に値することだった。一瞬、スティーブは、ヒルがとうとう自分たちを売ることにしたのだろうかと考えた。だが違う、もし彼女がサンクタム・サンクトラムの正確な場所を暴露したのなら、悪魔はもっと大勢でやって来るだろうし、おそらくは蝙蝠の大群と足りない男たちを援護に連れてくるだろう。悪魔は奥ゆかしさなど好まない。

「結界は今も機能しています」ウォンが大股で部屋に入るなり告げた。顔をしかめてはいるが、声は心強く穏やかだ。「結界が綻びたり破られたりすれば、私には感じ取れます」

「じゃあやつらはここで何をしているというの？」ジェシカが怒りで低めた声を出した。その目は憤りに満ちていたが、スティーブにはその奥にある冷たい恐怖が見えた。「二階で子どもが寝てるのよ、ウォン、もしここが襲われたら――」

「襲ってはこないと思うよ」ピーターが言う。「少なくとも、あと何分かの間にはだけど」ルークとジェシカが向けた瓜二つのしかめ面は、他の状況なら笑い話になったはずだった。

「やつらをこの家から遠ざけねばなりません」ウォンが言う。「すべての結界を補強して、新しいものを加えることもできますが、すでに中に入られていては意味がない」

「問題ない」スティーブは言った。「ピーター、スーツを着ろ。一緒に来い」

「アイアイサー、キャプテン！」とんでもなく適当な敬礼で応じると、ピーターは天井からくるりととんぼ返りで床に降り立った。

　十分も経たないうちに、スティーブとスパイダーマンは二人ともスーツ姿で屋根に上がり、悪魔たちがまたしても通りをこちら側へ渡ろうとして失敗するのを見ていた。

「ねえ」ピーターが囁く。「これってちょっと面白いよね」

　確かにそれはちょっと、そうだった。結界の中に入ったとはいえ、悪魔たちははっきりと魔法の作用を受けている。車道に足を踏み入れては、はっとして足を止め、明らかに混乱した様子で左右を見回して、歩道に戻る。そしてまたしばらく向こうの窓を覗き込んでから、正気を取り戻してまた同じことを試みるのだ。

「これはこれで結構だが」スティーブが小声で言う。「しかしやつらは回数を重ねるほど少しずつ近づいているようだ。このまま放っておくわけにはいかない」なにか悪魔の気を引くものをつくらなければならない。しかもここではない別の場所で。スティーブが東の方向へ手招きすると、スパイダーマンは珍しく黙ったまま立ち上がった。

　ウェストヴィレッジのこの界隈は、通りが広すぎずビルも高すぎず、屋根の上を跳んで移動するのに適していた。スティーブとピーターは通りの東端までやってくると、ピーターの糸で交差点を斜めに滑空し、打ち捨てられたニューススタンドの上に着地した。スティーブはあたりを見回して、頭の中で最速の出発経路を何通りか思い浮かべてから、シールドを投げるために構えた。

「よし、やつらの注意を引き付けるぞ」

「あーっ、僕にやらせて！」ピーターがスタンドから十フィートも跳躍して最寄の街灯に移ると、不安定な角度で張りついたまま糸を射ち、素晴らしく正確な狙いでもって悪魔のうち一匹の帽子を見事にかすめとる。「これでどう？」

　六匹の悪魔がこちらに走ってくるのと同時にスティーブは親指を立てて見せた。「私は北、君は南。家に戻る前に必ず振り切ったことを確認しろ」

「了解！」ピーターが嫌でも注意を引くターザンさながらの奇声を発し、糸で滑空していくと、悪魔が三匹そのあとを凄まじいスピードで突進して行った。スティーブは手近なビルの角にシールドを投げて跳ね返らせ、その音で残り三匹が自分のほうを追ってくるのを確認した。

　過去の経験から、悪魔たちが必要とあれば壁をよじ登ったり屋根を跳び移ったりできることはわかっていたので、スティーブはひとまず通りの上から離れることにした。すでに何人かの通行人が遠巻きにこちらをぽかんと見ていたし、それに半径五ブロック以内には知っているだけで少なくともＬＭＰＤの検問が三つある。一般市民を危険に晒すつもりも、ＬＭＰＤを刺激して本格的な追跡活動に入らせる気もなかった。そこで、悪魔から姿を隠す気配も見せずに屋根の上を跳び移っていくと、そのうちにワシントンスクエア・パークが見えてきた。

　悪魔たちは足が速く敏捷だったが、スティーブのようにはこの周辺の地理を知らない。公園をぐるぐると回るように悪魔たちを誘導しつつ、やがて遠くから聞き間違えようもない蝙蝠の大群の音が聞こえてくると、方向転換してトンプソン街に入り、そこでようやく歩道に上がって廃墟となった駐車場ビルの中に身を隠した。

　この駐車場は迷路のごとくで、れんがとセメントの曲がりくねった五階建てに、放棄された車がいまだ所定の位置のまま錆びついていた。黴が生えて滑りやすい壁には、発光するキノコが所々群生して、それだけが唯一の光源になっている。悪魔たちの裂けた足がコンクリートの床にぶつかって耳をつんざくような音を立て、壁をつたって反響して、スティーブのそれよりは小さな足音をかき消した。エレベーターのシャフトを見つけると、ぎりぎり通れるだけの幅をこじあけて中に入り、電線ケーブルにつかまって、追っ手たちが騒々しく音を立てて階下に向かうのを待つ。全員が下に向かったことに満足すると、ケーブルをつたって頂上まで登り、ふたたび屋根の上に出ることに成功した。

　二十分後、スティーブがさらに何ブロックか遠回りし、追っ手のないことを確認してサンクタム・サンクトラムに戻ると、玄関ホールで自分のスーツの泥を落としているピーターと、書斎で本とノートの山に囲まれているウォンがいた。

「何が起こったのか教えてくれるか？」スティーブが聞いた。

　ウォンはなにか書きつけていたノートを置くと、眉を寄せてそのページを長いこと見つめてから、答えた。

「おそらく」ゆっくりと言う。「結界の穴がわかったと思います。ただし、すべてではありませんが。通常の物理的侵犯に対する防壁には問題ありません。当初ドクター・ストレンジがかけられた、魔法的侵犯に対する結界のほうが問題なのです。この結界は、サンクタム・サンクトラム本体と、その内容物、あるいは住人を――ドクター・ストレンジと私です、元々は――守るように設計されています。あなたとチームが住み始めた時、私は皆さん一人一人が守られるよう結界を拡張しました。ですが、我々の持つ特定のアイテムにまで結界を広げることを、私は思いつかなかったのです」

「特定のアイテム」それを意味するところを理解するにつれ、スティーブは顔をしかめた。「例えばあの箱か」

「特にそうでしょう」ウォンの渋面がますます明らかなものになっていく。「もしも所在特定の魔法を悪魔たちが持っているとすれば、彼らが対象としたのはおそらくあの箱で間違いないと思います。しかし実のところ、我々のうち誰かが所有していることがわかっているアイテムであれば、何でも特定できる」

　スティーブのシールド。アイアンマンのアーマー。誰かが衆目の中で使ったスーツや武器。自分たちがこれまでの間どれほど無防備だったかを考えるだけで、スティーブは気分が悪くなった。今回悪魔に居場所を見つけられかけた以上、彼らがもう一度やってくるにもそう長くかかるとは思えない。

「結界をまた広げることはできないか？」スティーブは聞いた。「隠すべきアイテムが君にわかるように、皆からリストを渡すから」

「やってはみましょう」ウォンの口調は、あまりその可能性に乗り気なようではなかった。「ですが、時間がかかります。そして私がドクター・ストレンジの魔法に手を加えることには必ずなんらかのリスクが伴います。あのかたはソーサラー・スプリームであられた、私は……違います」

「そうかもしれない」スティーブは言った。「だがこの三年間、私たちをかくまい、守ってくれたのは君だ。君の力は十分に証明されていると考えていいと思う」

「その信頼に感謝します」ウォンは皮肉げに言った。「ですがそれぞれ避難用の荷物は準備しておいたほうがいいでしょうね、念の為」

* * *

　ルークとジェシカは家を出て行った。ナターシャが数多く持っている隠れ家のうち一つを提供するといい、二人はその提案を受け入れて、特定されかねない持ち物はすべて置いていったのだった。二人が行ってしまうのは残念だったが、スティーブには彼らを責められなかった。サンクタム・サンクトラムはもはや、ウォンが結界を拡張したとしても安全な場所とはいえず、ルークとジェシカは子どものことを考えねばならないのだ。

　残ったアベンジャーズは交代で見張りを立てることにし、常に二人ずつ屋根の上に出た。ＭＪさえもその当番に入って、そのことにどことなく異議を唱えたそうだったスパイダーマンをじろりと睨んで黙らせた。

「警報を知らせるのにスーパーパワーは必要ないでしょう」ＭＪが怒ったように言い、ピーターは降参するように両手をあげてすぐ話題を変えた。

　見張りのたびにほぼ毎回、少なくとも数匹の悪魔が通りの端のほうをうろついているのが目撃されたが、ふたたび近寄ってくるものはいなかった。

　ナターシャは二日間姿を消したあと、汚れきって睡眠不足の様子で郵便配達の袋を持って現れたが、中には暖かみのある光を放つ琥珀が半袋分ほど入っていた。残っていた最後の輝石をその上に投げ入れると、できた宝石の山を品定めするように見る。

「たぶん足りる」ナターシャは言った。「資料保管庫にいる協力者が、情報を提供する用意ができたと言ってる。でもこいつらを持ったまま検問を突破して約束の場所に向かうのは、とんでもなく厄介な作業になりそうね」

「援護が必要か？」スティーブが聞いた。

　ナターシャが首を横に振った。「アマリリスは私が一人じゃないとわかったら逃げてしまう。なんとかするわ」

「君の協力者の悪魔ってアマリリスっていうの？」ピーターは憤慨した顔をした。「ベルゼブブとかメフィストとかちゃんとしたまっとうな名前はどこいっちゃったの？　冥界の品も落ちたもんだね」

「用心しろ」スティーブは言い聞かせた。「ＬＭＰＤは日ごとに神経質になってきている。できることなら君を助けるために監獄破りをさせないでくれ」

「冗談でしょ？」ナターシャがにやりと笑った。「刺激的な監獄破りをお待ちかねのくせに」

　どうやら、自分が身を持て余しているのは思ったより見え透いていたらしい。「わかった」認める。「多少はそうかもしれない。だからといって君がその機会を提供する理由にはならないぞ」

　ナターシャの笑みは、よからぬことを企んでいる時のトニーをひどく彷彿とさせた。「あなたを欲求不満にしておけるよう努力するわ」

* * *

　暇つぶしの監獄破りもなく、その日の仕事もすべて終わったので、スティーブは自分の部屋にひきあげて読書をしようとしたが、ジェシカ・ドリューから借りたディック・フランシスのミステリーからは一分もしないうちに集中力が切れてばかりだった。階下にだれか探しにいこうかと考えはじめた時、だれかがドアをノックした。一拍の間があって、返事も待たずにトニーが入ってくる。

「やあ、ピカソ先生」ガラスの瓶を掲げてみせる。「補修をお願いしたいんだが」瓶の中には一杯分ほどの暗色の液体と、細い絵筆が入っていた。

　スティーブは本を傍らに置いて身を起こした。「どうかしたのか？」

「いいや、ただ自然に落ちてきただけさ」トニーが額から髪をかきあげると、十日前にスティーブが描いた文様が、角が削れて薄くなりはじめているのがわかる。「気をつけてはいるんだ、体を洗う時なんかも上から覆ったままにしてるんだが、もともとずっと保つものでもないだろう。それに……」顔をしかめて、手のひらのつけねで片目をこする。「またあの声が聞こえはじめたみたいだ。少なくとも、なにかの声が」

「また？」スティーブは慌てて立ち上がった。「ひどいのか？　どうしてもっと早く言わないんだ」

「落ち着け」トニーがもう一度瓶を掲げる。「ほんの二、三時間前からだし、最初は本当に声かどうかよくわからなかった。そうだとわかってからは、すぐウォンのところに行って、それからここに来た。だから作業にかかろうじゃないか、そうすれば我々二人とも私の頭の中の声なんか心配しなくて済むようになる、いいだろう？」

「もちろんだ」スティーブは部屋を見回した。「ええと……あそこが一番やりやすいはずだ」

　サンクタム・サンクトラムは、トニーに適応して作業場に仮眠スペースを出現させたように、スティーブには寝室に作業スペースを作ってくれていた。アベンジャーズが初めて入居してから三日後、部屋にはちょうどスティーブが快適にスケッチのできる高さのじょうぶな樫の机とスツールのある仕切りが現れた。光源は悪かったが、他の場所より暗いことはなかったし、机の引き出しからは無限に紙と鉛筆が出てくるようだった。たとえそこに座って絵を描くことのない日であっても、その場所と道具があるというだけで心の慰めになった。

「よし、じゃあ」トニーは瓶を机の上に置き、スティーブのほうを向いてスツールに座ると、Ｔシャツを脱ぎ、床に落とした。「やってくれ」

　スティーブは両側にある鏡板つきの燭台ふたつに新しい蝋燭をのせ、寝台横の机の小さな蝋燭で火をつけた。

「では、手をこっちへ」

　前回これを行った時、トニーは硬直したままで、死にかけてさえいて、スティーブは心配のあまり目の前の作業以外のことに気を配る余裕はなかった。しかし今となっては、この一連の行為がいかに親密なものかを意識しないことは不可能だった。トニーの体の近さ、その手が自分の手のひらの中におさまる心地よさ。愛撫のように肌を滑る絵筆。スティーブは図形の複雑さや、線をまっすぐ引くこと、墨をかすれずにのせることに集中しようとした。自分の腿に押しつけられたトニーの膝を、痛いほど意識していないふりをしようとした。手をよどみなく動かしながら、なるべくトニーの顔を見ないようにしていたが、しかし彼がいつになくおとなしく黙っていることは見るまでもなくわかっていた。

　手首の文字の修整が終わり、胸の図形のためにさらに体を近づけると、ますますもって落ち着かなくなった。トニーは足を開いてスティーブがその間に立てるようにし、体を後ろに倒して、後ろの机に腕をついて支えた。その姿勢はもちろん字を描きやすくはしたが、同時にトニーの背を弓なりに反らせて、ジーンズの前をきつく張らせた。スティーブの唇が渇く。トニーが、自分が今どう見えているかに、あるいはスティーブの反応に気がつかずにやっているはずなどありえない。

　筆で墨をかきまぜ、そして線を描く。トニーの手が机の端で握り込まれた。

「入れ墨にしたほうがいいかもしれないな」ゆっくりとした話し方。なにげないが、どこか不安定な声音。「少なくとも、シャワーは楽になる」

　スティーブはシャワーをするトニーを想像しないよう英雄的意志をもって試みたが、半分しか成功しなかった。「ウォンによれば、この文字は冥界におけるアルファベットだそうだ。ずっと肌に描いておきたいとは思わないだろう」

「それもそうだ」短く、ぎこちない笑い声をあげると、トニーはまた沈黙した。

　三つの文字が描き終わった。あと一つだ。スティーブはかがみこんで、左手でトニーの髪を額からかきあげた。

「上を向いて。もう少し。そうだ、そのまま」

「ああ」トニーは目を閉じた。「いいよ」

「もうすぐできる」最後の一画を描き、絵筆を瓶に戻して、その右手をトニーの肩に置いた。「ほら。これでいいはずだ」

「もう終わった？」トニーが目を開けて、陶然としたように、ゆっくりと瞬きをした。「早かったな」

「効いたか？」スティーブは聞いた。

「たぶん……」しばし遠くを見つめる。「うん。何も聞こえなくなった。ありがとう」

「いいんだ」これが一歩引くべきタイミングのはずだ。あるいは少なくとも身を離すべき。ただ立ちつくしたまま、片手をトニーの肩に、もう片手を髪に絡めて、言葉も思いつけない馬鹿のようにその唇を見つめているべきではなかった。この空気をより気まずいことにしているのは自分だ、もたもたしていたらよけいに――

「ああくそ、もういい」トニーが言った。「いいからさっさとキスをしろ」そしてスティーブがまだその言葉を理解しようとしている間に、自分でそれをやった。スティーブの襟元を掴んで引き寄せ、唇を合わせたのだ。

　一瞬の間、スティーブはただ真っ白になり、それから本能とこれまでの戦術的訓練の成果が一気に作動した。状況：トニーが自分にキスをしている。適切な行動：キスを返すこと。スティーブの手はすでにおよそ正しい位置にあって、たやすくトニーを引き寄せ、その口の中を舌で舐めて喘がせ、押し倒してトニーの座ったスツールを傾け机にぶつけた。がちゃんとくぐもった音がして何かが床に落ちる。墨の瓶が落ちて床にこぼれたのかもしれない。構いはしなかった。トニーがここにいて、自分の襟元を握りしめたまま、口の中で甘く、ねだるように吐息している今は。

「ああ」トニーは、スティーブがようやく身を引くと喘ぐように言った。「うん。うまくいった」その口調は、あたかも彼のほうから始めたのではないかのように、どことなくこの成り行きに驚いたように聞こえた。

「いかないと思ってたのか？」尋ねる。

「それは……」トニーは言いよどんだ。「正直、わからなかったんだ。君はいやがらないように見えたし、いつもなら私はだれかにキスしてもいやがられないかどうかはすぐわかる、でもこれについては希望的観測が邪魔しすぎていたから」

「希望的観測。なるほど」スティーブはなんとか思考力を取り戻そうとした。トニーがまだすぐそばにいて、親指でスティーブの頬骨をひどく気の散る仕草で撫でている時に、それは難しいことだった。「今までどのくらいこういうことを希望的に考えてた？」

「たくさん」トニーが認める。スティーブはふいに疑いを抱いて、眉を寄せた。

「待て。この字を描き直せという話も、キスさせるためについた嘘なんじゃないだろうな？」

「まさか！」一瞬憤然としたトニーの顔がすぐ、にいっと笑みに変わる。「でもその手があるとわかってたら、ついてたな」

　まあそのくらいはいいかと、スティーブは思った。

 

**第七章**

「じろじろ見てるぞ」トニーが宣告した。

　スティーブは否定しようかと考えて、やめた。どのみち、ばれないようにやっていたわけでもない。

「なんて答えればいいんだ？」肩をすくめる。「君は目を引く」

　それは本当だったし、それも外見的な意味だけではなかった。トニーが見目のいい人間であることは今さらの話だ。だがそれより大事なのは、彼が今、作業をしながら笑顔を浮かべていることだった。楽しそうな目の輝きや、精力的な動作は、スティーブがもうずっと前から――少なくとも、どのくらい前かわからなくなるほど見ていなかったものだ。スティーブはトニーのこの珍しい機嫌の良さのうち、どのくらいがようやく建設的な仕事を得たことによるもので、どのくらいが、自分たち二人が過去二十四時間におけるかなりの割合をまるで旺盛なティーンエイジャーのようにキスばかりして過ごしたという事実によるものなのだろうと考えた。後者については、スティーブ自身の機嫌には間違いなく大きく作用していた。

　トニーの首には、Tシャツの襟からわずかにのぞく小さな痣がある。スティーブには自分がいつどうやってそれをつけたか克明に思い出すことができた。それを目にするだけで、テーブルの向こうへ手を伸ばして、銅線も回路板もへったくれもなくまた彼を抱き寄せたくなった。どうやら、トニー・スタークに触れることは、一度始めてしまえばやみつきになるものらしい。

「待てよ、撤回する」ラップトップパソコンに接続し終えた光ファイバーカメラを傍らに置き、すくっと立ち上がる。「じろじろなんてもんじゃない、いやらしい目で見てる。キャプテン・アメリカが私をいやらしい目で見てるぞ。ひどい精神的打撃を受けた」

「受けてないだろう」スティーブは言った。「それにいやらしい目では見てない。君を……称賛の目で見ている」

「称賛ね。なるほど」トニーはにやりと笑った。「なら、ひとまずそうやって離れたところから称賛していていいぞ。ようやく動いたところだ」パソコンをパタンと閉め、カメラのケーブルを巻いてその上に置き、パソコンごと持ち上げる。「試してみよう」

　箱は部屋の奥のキャビネットの中に、じょうぶな携帯用の金庫に入れて置かれていた。トニーを地下鉄から連れ帰ったあとにウォンが用意してくれたものだ。スティーブはキャビネットを開けたが、金庫のダイヤル錠に伸ばした手を止めて、躊躇した。

「本当に安全だと――」

「心配ない！」トニーは苛立ったように言った。「私には守りの印があるし、君はここにいる、それに何万回も言ったように、私はあれを見たりしない。ほら」ずかずかとシャワーコーナーへ行き、ラックからタオルをひったくる。「私が近づく前にこれでくるめ、それで君が安心するんなら」

「ああ、するな」ふかふかしたタオル地で箱をくるみながら、スティーブはどことなく馬鹿みたいな気分にはなったが、トニーの安全のためならばちょっとした間抜けさなど小さな代償だと思った。「あんなことがあった以上、私が用心深くなったとしても責められないと思え」

「責めてなんかいない」トニーが言った。「あれに支配されたのは私だし、誓ってもう一度経験したいなんて思ってもいない。だがやることはやらなきゃならんから、さっさとやってしまおう、いいか？」

「ああ」スティーブはタオルにくるんだ箱をトニーの前のテーブルに置いた。「ただ用心だけはしてほしい」

「いつもはしてないとでも？」トニーがゆっくりと言い、それから素早く片手を挙げた。「答えなくていい」

　トニーがピンセットでカメラをつまみ、タオルの下に手を滑り込ませる。

「よし、こいつをちゃんと入れられるかどうか……くそ、これじゃ見ないで針に糸を通すようなもんだ……違う、ここじゃない……ここでもない……いったぞ！」箱を脇に置くとパソコンの前にかがみこみ、機関銃のような勢いでキーを叩く。「見ろ、成功だ」パソコンを回してスティーブに画面が見えるようにする。それはグレーで描画された万華鏡のようだった――幾何学的な形をしたものが、目まぐるしくその位置を変えて異なるパターンを描いていく。

「君が言うならそうなんだろう」スティーブは言った。

「こんなのまったくもって扱いやすい問題さ」トニーは謙虚な顔をしようという不必要かつ一切成功していない試みをした。「ごてごてした魔法の飾りをとってしまえば、こいつは単なる鍵でしかない。もちろん、一般の鍵よりは複雑だろうが、結局はタンブラーの高さを合わせるだけだ。今カメラで中から構造をスキャンしてパソコンに画像を転送させている。それが済んだら、私のプログラムが正解にたどり着くまですべての組み合わせを演算する。処理に数時間、あるいは一日かかるかもしれないが、この箱は開くぞ」

「えへん、ハロー？」ピーターの声が地下室の階段の上から聞こえてきたが、それにはいつもよりかなり遠慮がちな響きがあった。「こちらはあなたの親愛なる隣人のスパイダーマンです、これから下りていくから予告をしておくよ。二人が、えへん、身だしなみを整えたりとかいろいろできるようにね。特に深い意味はないよ。すーーーーっごくゆーーーっくり下りていくからね、オーケイ？」

「大丈夫だ、ピーター」スティーブは笑みを押し殺した。「さっきのことで多少トラウマを作ってしまったみたいだ」トニーに囁く。

「あっちが悪い」トニーはふんともっともらしげな顔をした。「入ってくる前にノックもしないからだ」

「キッチンに入る前にノックする人間はあまりいないと思う」スティーブは意見した。

「やあ」ピーターがドアをすこし開けて、ぴょこんと頭を出した。「なにをお邪魔したかわかんないけどお邪魔して悪いね、ナターシャが戻ってきて、全員に聞かせたい情報があるってさ」

* * *

「じゃあ、もし間違っていたら訂正して」一階の応接間でナターシャはビロードの肘掛け椅子の上に体を丸めて座り、まるで今にも飛びかかりそうな大きな猫のように見えた。「私は魔法使いでも法律家でもないから勘違いかもしれない、でも神や悪魔との契約にはたいてい免責条項があるものじゃない？　契約がすべて無効になるような条件が？」

「必ずとは限りません」ウォンが思慮深げに言った。「ですがほとんどのケースでは、あります。もちろん、その条件は隠されているか、もしくは誤解を招くような表現で書かれていることが多い。しかし契約を白紙に戻せるようにしておくのは神にも悪魔にも共通した性質のようです。おそらく何千年の時を生きる存在というものは、破棄できない誓約を結ぶことには慎重なのでしょう。なぜそんなことを？」ウォンが急に表情を曇らせた。「まさかあなたが契約を結ばれたわけではないですね？」

「まさか」ナターシャは虫唾が走るという顔をした。「私は無謀なこともするかもしれないけど、そこまで頭がおかしくなんかない。でもそういう人間を私たちは知ってる」

「よし、聞こう」トニーが言う。「誰だ？」

「ドクター・ドゥーム」ナターシャの唇が捕食動物のような笑みに歪む。「アマリリスによれば、あの箱の中にはあいつの冥界との契約書が入ってるそうよ。マンハッタンを売り渡すというね」

「売り渡す？」ウォンが目を見張り、身を乗り出した。「確かですか？」

　ナターシャは肩をすくめた。「悪魔から得た情報だってことを考えれば、これ以上ないほど確かね」

「それを考えたことはあるのです」ウォンががばりと立ち上がって暖炉の前を行ったり来たり歩き回った。彼の家に住み始めて三年間、スティーブはこれほど目に見えて興奮したウォンを見たことはなかった。「これまでずっと、私はドゥームがしたことを、やつの使った魔法を解明しようとしてきました。売買契約の可能性も考えましたが、バザールのマスターたちについて私が調べたことからは、彼らは正当な所有者からしか商品を買わない、としか結論できませんでした。ドゥームはマンハッタンの正当な所有者であったことなどないのに、なぜそんなことができたのでしょう？」

「あと大事なのは」ピーターが部屋の反対側から言った。「それを解除できるかってことだよ」

「できるはずよ」MJはさきほどまでソファの上で足を抱え、ピーターの肩に頭をもたれていたが、今は床に足を下ろしてまっすぐ座り、部屋にいるほかの全員と同じように緊張と興奮に満ちた顔をしていた。「そうじゃなかったら、こんな大騒ぎをした理由は何？　マスターも悪魔も私たちがあの箱を手に入れてからそろいもそろって右往左往してる。もし契約が破棄できないなら――私たちにできることが何もないなら――放っておけばいいだけじゃない？」

「あの箱を開けなければ」ウォンは歩き回るのをやめたが、気を緩めた様子ではなかった。今度は暖炉をじっと見つめ、炉棚の上で指を叩いている。「契約の内容を知らねばなりません」

「今やってる」トニーが言った。

「その間に」ナターシャが言う。「もうひとつ考えることがある。この数日間、できるかぎり真鍮の大使館を見張っているけれど、大急ぎで警備を強化しているわ。出入口の警備は二倍、新しい結界、窓には新しい柵、六時間ごとに変わる合言葉。それに昨日、鏡が運び込まれた――大きな鏡で、六フィートかそれ以上はある。少なくとも十個までは数えたけど、私がその場を離れた後もまだ運び込んでいた」

「鏡？」スティーブは眉をしかめた。「そんなに多くの鏡を悪魔は何に使うんだ？」

「さあね」ナターシャは肩をすくめた。「もし私があいつらみたいな姿だったら、鏡なんかむしろ全部家から運び出すけど」

「必ずなにか関係があるはずだ」スティーブは冷静な声を出そうとしたが、心臓はどくどくと跳ねていた。こんなことが本当に起こるのだろうか、こうもあっけなく？　無益な三年間を経て、ようやくなにか意味のあることが、この街を本当に太陽の光の中へ戻すことが、ただこの暗闇をほんのすこし耐えやすくするために戦うのではないことができるのだろうか？「大使館はこの数年間ルーチンを変えたことはなかった。我々がドゥームの契約を白紙に戻す可能性を手に入れた途端、警備を強化するだと？　万一これが偶然だというなら、私はシールドをくれてやったっていい」

「いいね！」ピーターが言った。「僕らが大使館を襲って地獄までぶっとばしてやる番ってことだ。そんなの朝飯前ってもんでしょ」

「そもそも襲えるのかしら？」ジェシカ・ドリューが聞いた。「あそこは悪魔みたいに強力な結界がかかってるっていうじゃない。文字通りの意味でよ」

「結界については私がなんとかできるかもしれません」ウォンが言った。「少なくとも、弱めることくらいは。ですがそれには時間がかかりますし、魔力を放出すれば相手の注意を引きます。むこうの玄関先にのこのこと行って、呪文を唱え始めるわけにはいきません」

「それなら私に考えがある」スティーブが言う。「だが早まったことはやめよう。そもそも襲う必要があるかどうかもわかっていないし、それはトニーがあの箱を開けてくれなければわからないことだ」

「プレッシャーをかけるわけじゃないが、か」トニーがひとりごちた。

「あのさ」ピーターが言った。「もしマンハッタンを救うのがあの箱だってことになったら、あれを最初にとってきたのが誰かってことを皆よく覚えておいたほうがいいよね。だれとは言わないけどね」すっかり得意になって、自分の椅子をゆらゆら揺らす。「デイリー・ビューグルがこれでもケチつけてこられるかどうか、楽しみだなあ」

* * *

「うまくいくと思うか？」トニーの声はくぐもって眠たげで、吐息はスティーブの素肌にあたって熱かった。二人はスティーブのベッドにいて、皺くちゃになったシーツの上にもつれあい、服は床の上で折り重なっていた。トニーは片腕をスティーブの胸の上にまわし、スティーブの首のところに頭をもぐりこませている。「本当にマンハッタンをあるべき場所に戻せるんだろうか？」

「ああ」スティーブは言った。

　短い、期待するような沈黙のあと、トニーが左肘をスティーブの頭の横の枕について身を起こした。

「それだけ？　言うことはそれだけか？　私の知ってるキャプテン・アメリカの感動的な激励演説はどこにいった？　裏切られた気分だ」

「イエス・ノーで答える質問をするからだ」トニーの腰に片腕をまわして、元通り引き寄せる。「だから答えた。もっと聞きたいなら……そうだな、ウォンの言葉を聞いたろう。契約は破棄できる」

「知ってるさ」トニーが言う。「私は以前その類のことを処理するためだけに国際法律事務所を三つ雇ってたんだ。ただ、もしそういう言い方をするなら……冥界は手ごわい弁護士を雇っているんじゃないかと」

「関係ない」スティーブは毅然と言った。「悪魔どもは卑怯者と臆病者だ、それにやつらと我々では懸かっているものが違う。やつらは負けても構わない。我々は違う。だから勝つための代償が高くなりすぎればやつらは諦める。我々はそうじゃない」

「それが正しいことを願ってる」トニーが息を吐いた。「向こうが諦めるという点についてだ――こっちにそのつもりがないのはわかってる」トニーの手がスティーブの腕をなぞって下り、握り込まれてスティーブの手のひらの中に心地よくおさまった。「まさかネット接続環境を取り戻すために冥界をひっくり返すことになるとは思わなかった。しかしまあ、その価値はあるかな？」

「君がいちばん恋しいのはそれか？」スティーブは面白いような、愕然としたような気持ちで聞いた。「インターネットが？」

「私が恋しいのは」トニーが唸るように言う。「自然法則がまともに適用される世界だ。猫が喋らない、泥人間が歩き回らない、二乗三乗則がちゃんと働いてバカでかい蜘蛛なんかが存在しない世界だ。あと、コーヒーメーカーのある世界も。そこに入れるたっぷりのコーヒー豆も」スティーブの肩から顔をあげて、好奇心にかられた視線を送る。「君が恋しいものはなんだ？」

「空だ」スティーブは即答した。「太陽と雲と雨と雪。冬には毎年のようにマンハッタンを苦しめるあの雪解けのひどいぬかるみでさえも。なんでも……澱んだ空気と暗闇以外のものなら」蝋燭の明かりに浮かぶ天井を見つめながら、スティーブはそこに広がる空を想像しようとした。それが不安をかきたてるのは、苦労しなければその色を思い出すことができなくなっているからだ。「影の中はもういやだ」つぶやく。

　トニーは笑ったが、目に浮かぶ理解の光がその笑いから棘を抜いていた。「オーケイ、シャーロット姫」体を寄せて、口の端にキスを落とす。「じゃあこうしよう、もしも元の世界へ戻れたら――」

「"もしも"はいらない」

「よろしい、戻ったら、だ。戻ったら、君の見たい空を言え、そうしたらその空のある場所を探してそこへ行こう。そしてその下に座ってコーヒーを飲むんだ」

「デートだな」スティーブは指をトニーの髪に埋めて引き寄せ、長く、深いキスをした。

　もしドゥームがこの『沈下』を引き起こさなければ、トニーとこうなることはなかっただろう。ほかのすべてと天秤にかけて、そんなふうに考えることは自分勝手なのだと思う。だがこの瞬間、トニーの唇が自分に触れている今この時、スティーブにはそれを気にすることは難しかった。

* * *

「これだけ？」開けたばかりの箱からトニーが取り出した、折り畳まれた三枚の紙のうち一枚をスティーブは手に取った。それは厚手のコットン紙のようなもので、色はクリーム色、四隅は金箔で装飾されている。紙の両面を埋める端正かつ細かい文字は、スティーブの知っているどの言語でもなかったが、呼びごえの書ともまた違う。「もうすこし感銘を受けるようなものを想像してた」

「個人的には、非常に感銘を受けたね」トニーが残りの二枚を手に取る。「前回私がサインした契約書は百ぺージ以上あった。どうやら冥界の連中は、簡潔な法律文書の書き方ってものに精通しているようだ。さあ、これから何がわかるかウォンに聞いてみようじゃないか」

* * *

「なるほど。興味深い」ウォンは契約書を書斎の机の上に順番に並べ、薄明かりの中でその細かい文字に目をすがめた。「この独創性についてはドゥームを評価してやるべきでしょう」

「君は本当にこれが読めるのか？」スティーブがテーブルの反対側からかがみこんで紙を覗き込む。「私には言葉であるようにさえ見えない」

「黄泉のふたつめの文字は取引と契約の文字」上の空の口調で言い、一枚目をめくる。「この文字体系は同時に、冥界の外でももっともよく見られるもので、研究資料ももっとも豊富に存在するものです。私はこの文字をこれまでに研究した人間のさまざまな言語と同様に読むことができます。ですが――」スティーブにじろりとしかめ面をしてみせる。「素早く読むことはできません。数分ほど時間をいただけますか」

「もちろんだ」スティーブは机から離れて、あてどなくそばにある本棚のほうへ移動した。トニーはそこで海の怪獣図鑑と思われるものをパラパラとめくっている。「じゃあ……こっちで待っているから」

「わかったろう？」トニーが面白がるようにそっとささやく。「君にそばをうろうろされるとお節介に感じるのは私だけじゃないのさ」

　スティーブはその発言を無視してやることに決めた。

「思ったとおりだ」数分間、期待の込もった沈黙と、そしてスティーブが誓って一切まわりをうろうろしなかった時間が続いたあと、ウォンが言った。「ドゥームにはマンハッタンをマスターたちに売る権利などなかった。この契約に記されているのは、ドゥームと冥界、そしてバザールの三者による抜け道のような策です。マンハッタンをこの次元に転移させる力をドゥームに与えたのは悪魔たちだ。そしてそれが成されてから、ドゥームとマスターたちが形式的には贈答物の交換というべきものを行った」

「贈与物の交換」トニーがぐるりと目をまわしてみせる。「なるほどね。税金対策のようなものか。あるいは貿易条約の抜け穴をくぐる時のやり方だ」

「ええ、そのようなものです」ウォンが薄い笑みを浮かべた。「マスターたちは街一つを、それを売る権利のない人間から買い取ることはできません。だが贈り物ならば彼らにはその入手元を調べる義務などない。そこでドゥームはマンハッタンを贈り、その代わりにマスターたちは……」ウォンは最後の一枚を手に取り、眉を寄せた。

「ドゥームに何を贈った？」スティーブが先を促す。

「これによれば、『人間界のすべての者を自らの意志に従わせる力』。おそらく集団マインドコントロールのようなものではないかと」

「そうだろうな」トニーが硬い声で言う。「ドゥームのやりそうなことだ」

　スティーブはぞっと気分が悪くなった。もちろん、そう考えたことはあった。これほど大規模でリスクの伴う取引をドゥームが相応の見返りもなしに行うはずがないからだ。しかしそれを実際に耳で聞き、もはや疑いや否定の余地もなく、スティーブとほかのアベンジャーズが閉じ込められ手の出せなかった三年間にドゥームが地球上を支配していたのだとなると――

「どうすれば元に戻せる？」スティーブが強く尋ねるのと「冥界の得るメリットはなんだ？」トニーが聞くのが同時だった。

「偶然にも」ウォンが言う。「お二人の質問の答えは同じです」指で最後の一枚を叩く。「バザールとの正式な売買契約がない以上、この次元においてマンハッタンは不自然な存在です。街をここに留め置くにはパワーを必要とし、しかもそれは維持されねばならない。契約の内容によれば、最初の取引が行われたその同じ日に、毎年儀式を執り行う必要があります。ドゥームが千人の人間の魂を冥界に捧げ、その見返りとして、悪魔たちは街をここに留め置く魔法を更新する」

　一年ごとに千人の魂。スティーブは身震いを押し殺し、集中しろと自分に言い聞かせた。今落ち着きを失うわけにはいかない、もうすぐ答えにたどりつくのだから。

「ではもしその儀式が行われなければ――」

「マンハッタンはあるべき場所に戻ります」ウォンの声は抑えきれない興奮で震えていた。「ドゥームの冥界との契約も、マスターとの交換も無効になる」

「その儀式こそが大使館が準備しているものだと言ったら信じるか？」トニーの口調もスティーブが感じているのと同じように震えていたが、その目は冷たく、断固とした光を宿している。「大使館へ行かなければならない。『沈下』の日がいつだったか、正確にわかる者はいるか？　確かもうすぐのはずだ」

「二日後だ」スティーブは言った。トニーとウォンがそろって振り返り、凝視する。「なんだ？」

「我々は三年間、昼も夜もないところにいたんだぞ」トニーがゆっくりと言う。「街にある時計の半分は止まってるし、残りの半分は全部ちがう時間を指してる。それでそんなふうにすらすら日付が出てくるだって？」

　スティーブは急にきまりが悪くなって、肩をすくめた。「私の体内時計は正確なんだ。いいから本題の話をしないか？」

「本題。そうだ」トニーは手に持っていた本を閉じ、本棚に背を預ける。「問題は、我々には真鍮の大使館へ入る方法を考える時間が二日しかなく、しかもやつらは警備を強化したばかりだってことだ。これは厄介なことになりそうだぞ」

「いいや」スティーブは言った。「入るだけなら簡単だ」

* * *

　ふたたび堂々とスーツを着て歩けるのは気分のいいことだった。スケイルメイルの馴染んだ重量を肩に、シールドの落ち着く重みを腕に感じて、しかもそれを隠す必要もない。道中ずっと屋根の上を跳んできたスティーブは、いざ大通りに降り立つと、はっきりと姿を衆目にさらして、パーク・ロウを横切りポリスプラザ一番地のエントランスへ入った。

　スティーブの登場はちょっとしたざわめきを引き起こした。フロントの警備員が驚いて跳びあがり、ロビーにいたオフィサーたちが一斉に振り返る。何人かは銃を抜いたが、しかしどうすべきかわからないように見える。スティーブは立ち止まり、シールドを床に下ろして自分の足に立てかけ、そしてゆっくりと両手を頭の上に挙げた。

「マリア・ヒルと話がしたい」大声で言った。

 

**第八章**

　その名にそぐわず、冥界がロウアード・マンハッタンに置いた大使館は真鍮製ではなく、墨流しの灰色の石材を使った、正面に堂々たる大理石の玄関を持つ建物である。それはかつてのシープメドウであった場所に、青苔の芝生と丹念に手入れされた発光キノコに囲まれ、少なくともサンクタム・サンクトラムと同等以上の結界に守られて鎮座していた。数年間というもの、この街のあらゆるスーパーヒーローが、そして何人かのスーパーヴィランが試みたが、誰一人として窓枠に傷をつけることさえできなかったのだった。

　その名が指しているのは、悪魔の目の金属的な黄色い輝きだという者もいる。あるいはその中にはダンスホールがあり、悪魔に魂を売った人間たちはその焼けた真鍮のフロアの上で見世物に踊らされるのだという噂を持ち出す者もいる。正面玄関の階段を登りながらスティーブは、建物のドアや窓にびっしりと取り付けられた膨大な錠前の束を見て、その名になにか関係しているのだろうかと考えた。

「顔を上げないで」右肩の後ろからマリア・ヒルが囁いた。「成功する可能性を上げたかったら、せめてやられたふりをする努力くらいして」

　スティーブはうなだれて、ブーツの下の磨きぬかれた大理石から視線を動かさないようにした。その視界に鉄製の扉の端と、その両脇に立つ裂けた足が見えても、目は上げない。その足は――あるいは蹄だ、とスティーブは思った――黒の生地に金の糸で縫い目をつけた小奇麗なズボンから突き出ている。悪魔というものは手の込んだ衣装が大好きらしい。

　この門番たちの前に、手錠を嵌められシールドも手にない状態で立つのは、スティーブをおそろしく無防備な気分にさせた。LMPDの制服を着たオフィサーが三人背後についていることも状況を改善はしない。ヒルは信頼できる人間たちだと保証したが、スティーブにとって彼らは作戦中のさらなる不確定要素でしかなく、しかもこの作戦にはただでさえ不確定要素が多すぎた。全員置いてくることも考えたが、ヒルは重要な捕虜を一人で護送してくれば不審に思われると主張したので、スティーブはその判断に従わざるを得なかった。ヒルのほうが悪魔たちとの付き合いはずっと長いからだ。

「ヒル捜査官」左側の門番がそう言って迎える。その言葉は、すべての悪魔たちと同じように、すこし呂律が怪しかった。牙と二又に分かれた舌は人間の言語音にはまったく適していない。「今夜来るという連絡は受けていないぞ」

「こんばんは、マーロウ。ワームウッド」ヒルの声には付き合いの長い者同士の気安さがあった。二匹の門番にそれぞれうなずいてみせ、合言葉と思われる喉にひっかかるような音をすらすらと並べる。「あなたの上司にプレゼントを持ってきたわ」

　オフィサーのうち一人がスティーブの背中を手で押した。逆らわず一歩前につんのめってから、ここまでくれば顔を上げたほうが自分らしく見えるはずだと判断する。胸を張り、番人を睨みつけると、無感情な黄色い目が凝視し返してきた。

「スーパーヒーローというやつの一人じゃないか？」マーロウが喉の奥で言う。「マスターたちが賞金をかけているやつらの一人だ」

「その通りよ。捕まえた時にこれを持っていた」ヒルが一歩踏み出して箱を掲げてみせた。箱は、乾いた血の色のベルベッドを巻いた、丸い盆のようなものの上にのせられている。「これのことでなぜこんな大騒ぎをするのかいまだにわからないけれど、私が自分で届けたほうがいいと思ってね」

　ワームウッドは考えこむような音を喉から出すと、口の片端から舌をしゅるりとのぞかせた。「この男は我々が連れて行くから、お前は外で待っていろ。警備上の決まりだ」

「なんですって、手柄を横取りしようとでもいうの？」ヒルの冷笑は辛辣そのものだ。それが自分に向けられていないかぎり、スティーブも感心さえする。「ここで門番をしながらお尋ね者を捕まえられたというもっともらしい説明ができるといいわね。それとも自分の仕事を放り出したということにして、その言い訳をするつもりなの？」

　門番の目が怒りに細められた。喉からまた唸り声を出すが、いい切り返しは思いつかないようだ。

「こうしましょ」ヒルが言う。「私を中に入れて賞金を受け取れるようにしてくれたら、戻ってきた時には私はすごく機嫌がよくなってると思う。機嫌がいい時には、私って気前がよくなるの。富を分配したくなるのよ」薄く笑みを浮かべる。「友達にも私と同じ幸せな気分になってほしくてね。あなたたちは私の友達、そうよね？」

　ワームウッドとマーロウは視線をまず互いに交わし、それからヒルと、スティーブに移した。ワームウッドがまたしゅるりと舌を出して、一歩前に出る。

「その男に危険がないかどうか調べなきゃならん」ワームウッドが言った。

　二匹の悪魔が体を叩いて探り、手錠をチェックする間、スティーブはじっと動かなかった。悪魔の手はレザーとスケイルメイルの上からでもわかるほど熱い。マーロウはスティーブのマスクを外して顔をじろりと見ると、苛立ったように肩をすくめ、そして扉のほうへ向き直った。

　錠前の束と閂を外すのには二分近くかかった。最後の閂をカチリと外すと、扉を開け、ヒルのほうへ目障りな嘲るような笑みを見せる。

「では、そいつを連れて入れ」

「ありがとう」ヒルは言い、その顔面を撃ち抜いた。

　地に倒れたマーロウは痛みよりも呆気にとられたという顔だ。ワームウッドが罵り言葉だろう何かを吐き捨て、銃を持ったヒルの腕に飛びかかる。スティーブが横から体当たりで割り込む。犀に体当たりしたようなものだったが少なくとも数秒間床に倒すことはできた。転がって離れたところに、ちょうどヒルの部下の一人が手錠の鍵を投げてよこす。ヒル自身は開いた扉の中に体を押し込み、箱とベルベットの布を払い落とすと、スティーブのシールドを露わにした。

　館の中で警報が鳴り響いた。マーロウとワームウッドがふたたびヒルに飛びかかるが、LMPDのオフィサーたちにもう一度撃ち倒される。マーロウの繰り出した頭蓋をかち割る一撃を、ヒルがすんでのところでシールドを頭の上に挙げて防いだ。ヒルは衝撃で膝をつくが、扉からはがんとして動かない。

「大使館中の悪魔がすぐここに集まってくるわ！」叫ぶ。「仲間に早く来いと言って！」

「今来る」スティーブは怒鳴り返した。「シールドをくれ！」ヒルが投げてよこす。キャッチしてストラップに腕を通す。

　裂けた足が敷石を叩く音が響いて、大使館の中から今にも出てこんとする援軍の到来を告げた。その時、スティーブ自身の援軍が上空から舞い降りてきた。天蓋のすぐ近く、ここから見えない高さを、暗闇にまぎれ旋回していたのだ。スパイダーウーマンとジュエルがブラックウィドウとウォンを抱え、スパイダーマンはアイアンマンのアーマーにしがみつき、そのすぐ後ろはファルコンだ。ルークだけはいない――妻との激しい口論と三回勝負のコイントスに敗れ、ダニエルと一緒にサンクタム・サンクトラムに残ったからだ。

　またシールドを手に戦えると思うだけで気分は高揚したが、アーマーを装着したトニーの姿を目にするのはそれ以上だった。それはアーマーそのものではなく、それを身に着けた時の彼の希望に輝いた顔を覚えているからかもしれない。この最後の戦いのために、トニーは備蓄のガソリンを最後の一滴まで発電機に投入してリパルサーと動力源を充電したのだった。

「もし成功すれば」トニーはにっと笑ってスティーブに言ったものだ。「我々は元の世界に戻って、私は好きなだけ電気が使えるようになる。もし失敗したら――ま、もう関係ないだろう？」

　そして今、トニーはブーツの下の大理石を震撼させるほどの出力でもってポーチに下り立ち、マーロウとワームウッドに立ち上がる暇も与えずリパルサーで撃ち倒した。スパイダーマンが二匹を蜘蛛の巣で地に張りつけて仕上げをする。

「いいタイミングだ」スティーブは言った。「では全員早く中へ入ろう。ヒル、君の言うとおりだ」

　ナターシャの情報によれば、儀式は大使館の中央にあるドーム状のホールで行われるという。ウォンによれば、時刻は三年前にドゥームが魔法を使ったのと同じである可能性が高い。ヒルによれば、大使館の中の構造は把握しているので、行きたい場所へ案内できるという。『よれば』がやや多すぎはしたが、作戦を煮詰めている時間はなかった。スティーブはヒルを追って扉をくぐり、そしてアイアンマンがすぐ横に肩を並べると、思わず浮かんだ笑みをあえて隠そうともしなかった。

　正面玄関の扉は短く狭い廊下へと続き、それから天井の高いロビーに出た。ごてごてと装飾はあるがそれ以外は何の変哲もないチェアや長椅子がいくつかある。並んだシャンデリアの上には煙をくゆらせる太い蝋燭が立てられ、奇妙な緑がかった火が揺れている。壁に掛かったタペストリーには手の込んだ装飾の悪魔や伝説上の獣たち。刺繍されたその姿は、視界の端で動いたかと思えば、直視すると静止したままだ。部屋の外へ続く頑丈そうなドアが六つあったが、窓はない。

「文句があるってわけじゃないんだけどさ」全員が列をなして部屋に入るとスパイダーマンが言った。「そろそろだれか襲ってきてもいい頃じゃないの？」

　その言葉に応えるかのように、すべての蝋燭がふっとかき消えた。一瞬完全な暗闇があり、アイアンマンのヘルメットのハイビームが点灯する。そしてそのわずか一瞬の間に、いつのまにか部屋は、きわめて立腹した様子の悪魔たち数十匹で溢れかえっていた。

「あなたってなんでそういうこと言うの」ジュエルがつぶやき、天井へ飛翔する。

「一番北西のドアへ！」最前列の悪魔が飛びかかると同時、ヒルが叫ぶ。

　一か所にこれだけの頭数がひしめけば、なにか策を用いる余地などなかった。スティーブの戦術は『アベンジャーズかオフィサーでなければ、殴る』という限られたものになった。悪魔たちは異常なパワーとスピードを備え、焼けた鉄のごとく触れるものすべてを焦がしたが、しかし結局のところ足りない男と戦うのとそう大した違いはない。黄色い目をした顔面にシールドを叩き込み、鋭い爪の一撃をかわしながら、北西らしき方向を目指すようになんとか努力する。

　スティーブは動きつつも仲間たちに目をくばるようにした。ジュエル、スパイダーウーマン、ファルコンは上空から、敵がもっともひしめく場所へ攻撃と離脱を繰り返している。スパイダーマンは壁から壁へ跳びまわりつつウェブ・シューターを放つ。ブラックウィドウは、ヒルとその部下たちと共に戦い、SHIELDでの訓練を共有するヒルと滑らかに動きを合わせていた。ウォンは壁際に陣取り、複雑な手印を組んでは、スティーブには遠すぎて聞こえない何らかの呪文を唱えている。もしかすればそれはこれから先へ進むにあたって、この建物の内部の結界を弱めてくれるものかもしれない。

　アイアンマンは予想通り、戦いのもっとも激しいところにいた。悪魔たちはアーマーに怯えると同時に激昂しているようでもあった。集団で囲み、威嚇の唸り声や唾を吐き、そして一斉に襲いかかる。アーマーにはすでに焼け焦げやへこみができていたが、トニーはしっかりと姿勢を保ったまま、安定してリパルサーとプラズマブラストを放ち続けている。

「アイアンマン！」迫りくる悪魔の顎に肘を叩き込み、背後から薙ぎ払ってくる爪を床に前転してやりすごすと、トニーの隣で立ち上がる。「全員を集めて、あのドアに入るぞ」

「了解」トニーが天井へ向けてビームを放つ。「アベンジャーズ、こっちだ！」

　なにかがスティーブの足首に巻きつき、引き倒した。倒れながら身をよじって体を反転させ、シールドを振り下ろした先はスティーブの大腿ほども太い胴を持つ緑色の二頭の蛇だ。どこかで見覚えがあった。一瞬の間のあと、どこで見たのかを思い出す。

「こいつらはタペストリーから出てきているんだ！」叫ぶ。どうかすると正気を失ったような発言だが、仲間たちにも意味が理解できるはずだと思った。

「冗談でしょ？」スパイダーマンがシャンデリアから空を滑ってきて、蛇の頭を床に蜘蛛の巣で固定する。「空飛ぶでっかい犬がいるから、どこから来たのかと思ってたんだよ」

　また一条のビームが光り、そして小さいが轟音を伴う爆発が起きて、北西のドアが木端微塵になった。ウォンの無効化の呪文が聞いたか、リパルサーの高度な科学技術による出力に結界が耐えられなかったのだ。「皆、こっちだ！」トニーが叫ぶ。アーマーの拡声器が戦いの騒音を圧倒する。ジェットで空中に飛びあがり、急降下して、両腕にLMPDのオフィサーを一人ずつぶらさげてまた舞い上がる。彼らをぬいぐるみのように破壊したドアのむこうへ投げ入れてから、トニーが今度はヒルを掬い出すために飛び戻ると、ちょうどファルコンとジュエルも残りのアベンジャーズを迎えに飛んできた。スティーブは戦いながら自力でそちらに向かい、スパイダーマンが頭上を滑空してくぐると同時に自分もドアの先に駆け込んだ。

　そこはまた別の廊下で、こちらにわずかな地の利を与えてくれた。悪魔たちはいっぺんに二三匹しか飛びかかれない狭いスペースまで追ってくるのを躊躇したらしかったからだ。悪魔はロビーの中に引っ込んだまま、追撃をタペストリーの怪物に任せる。蛇の尾を持つ豹がすんでのところでスティーブの足をがぶりと噛みかけ、さらにグレイハウンドとコンドルの合いの子のようなものが嘴で左肩をかき裂くことに成功したが、直後にプラズマブラストで吹き飛ばされる。

「大丈夫か？」フェイスプレートの下からわずかに息を荒げたトニーの声がした。足をひきずっている。メタルブーツが片方溶けて変形し、隙間から煙がたっていた。

「ああ」スティーブは腕を曲げ伸ばして確認した。スケイルメイルの袖はすっぱりと裂かれ、切り口は焼け焦げているが、血は流れ出ていなかった。あの怪物の嘴は悪魔の爪のように熱く、裂くそばから傷口を焼き塞いでしまったのだ。おそらく戦いの興奮が醒めれば死ぬほど痛むだろうが、今はずきずきと鈍い疼きしか感じない。「君こそ足をひきずってる」

「なんともないさ」トニーは壁に手をつき、ガチャガチャと金属音を立てながら前に進む。「回路はショートしたが、絶縁体の下まではやられてない。なあヒル、そろそろ着くんじゃないのか？」

「黙って進んで」ヒルが鋭く言った。

　一行は角を曲がり、枝分かれした道を通り、またいくつもの角を曲がって進んだ。互いに斜めに交差する廊下をいくつも通る。スティーブの感覚ではこの建物の実際の面積以上の空間をすでに通り過ぎたような気さえした。しかしヒルは一度たりとも速度を落とさず、曲がり角で迷うこともなかった。その自信が虚勢ではないことだけをスティーブは願う。

　トニーの「そろそろ着くんじゃないのか？」という台詞をスティーブがそのまま復唱しようかと考えはじめた時、ヒルが最後の角を曲がって木製の扉の前で足を止めた。それはこれまで彼女に従って通ってきた数十もの他の扉と、何の違いもないように見えた。

「ここよ」ヒルが言う。「あなたたちの情報源が正しいことを祈るのね」

「もし違ったら、君の死体には『だから言ったのに』と私の死体に言う権利をあげよう」トニーが言い、そして扉を吹っ飛ばした。

　その扉の向こうにあった部屋は、ナターシャが悪魔づてに聞いた情報に合致していた――ドーム状の天井と、床に円形の鏡のある、八角形の窓のない部屋。壁にはさらに八つの鏡がかけられ、真鍮製の燭台の緑がかった蝋燭の光を反射している。その床の鏡のまわりに集まっている三匹の悪魔は全員、ストライプ模様のスーツと派手な色のネクタイ姿だ。先日トニーが言った冥界の弁護士という言葉はあながち外れていなかったのかもしれない。

　悪魔たちの足元には、奇妙な取り合わせのアイテムたちがきっちりと鏡の縁に沿って並べられていた。水の入った瓶、盛り上げた土、小さな褐色のガラス玉、なにかの油が入った深皿。その皿の横に、火のついたマッチを手にひざまずいていた悪魔は、しかしアベンジャーズが乱入すると驚いて跳びあがった。マッチが床に落ちてぱっと火があがる。三匹の悪魔は唸り声をあげて牙を剥き出したが、すぐには襲いかかってこない。

「キャプテン」ウォンがにじり出てスティーブの左側に立った。服は焼け焦げ、顔の片側は悪魔に触れられて真っ赤に水膨れを起こしている。「あの床の鏡を破壊せねばなりません」

「了解」スティーブはシールドを放った。それは鏡の表面で跳ね返って奥へと飛び、壁の鏡のひとつを破壊して装飾のある枠に突き刺さった。しかし、床の鏡は壊れず、シールドが当たったところにかすり傷がついただけだった。続くトニーのブラストもわずかにヒビを入れただけだ。

「そう簡単にいくわけがないか」トニーがつぶやく。

　悪魔たちはこの間、扉から離れた場所に退いていた。しかし突然一匹の悪魔が壁の鏡へと向き直り、素早く身振りをしつつ、なにか聞き取れない呪文を口の中で唱えはじめる。ヒルが即座に反応してその背中を撃つと、呪文は途切れたが、その時にはすでに鏡は黒く翳り、その枠の中で決して反射光ではありえない何かが蠢きだした。直後、鏡が水面のごとく波うったかと思うと、大きな猫ほどもある嘆きの蜘蛛がドサリと音を立てて零れ落ちる。ドサドサとさらに三匹が続くと同時、壁にかかった残りの鏡もまた翳り、さざ波を立てはじめる。

「ああ、やだ」スパイダーウーマンが芝居がかって溜息をつく。「またあいつらじゃない」

　スティーブは壊れた鏡枠に刺さったままのシールドがある部屋の奥めがけ、ダッシュから飛び込んで前転した。立ち上がってシールドを回収した時には、すでに少なくとも二十匹もの蜘蛛が部屋に侵入し、さらに壁という壁からとめどなく流れ込んでくる。一匹がスティーブの顔めがけ、牙を鳴らし毒を滴らせてとびかかる。それを横に殴りとばし、壁に叩きつけて飛び散った鈍色の膿液と化してやると、振り返りざま右手のもっとも手近な鏡にシールドを叩きつけた。液体のごとく波打っていたにもかかわらず、それは普通の鏡と同じように砕け散った。銀色の破片が床に降りそそぎ、それから突然閉まった転移扉に切断された蜘蛛の体が落ちる。

「壁の鏡を壊せ！」スティーブは大声で言った。「やつらがこれ以上入ってくるのは止められる！」

「了解！」ナターシャが跳び、回し蹴りでブーツのヒールを背後の鏡に叩き込んだ。トニーが二枚同時に吹き飛ばし、サッと下げたその頭の上をジュエルが飛び出して三枚目を壊す。そしてピーターが糸で別の一枚を引くと、蜘蛛はぽつぽつとしか流れ込んでこなくなった。すでに部屋に入った蜘蛛は群れをなして攻撃してくるが、アベンジャーズはすでに戦い方を心得ているし、ヒルとその部下たちも素早く要領を飲み込んでいる。

　壁の鏡で残っているのはあとひとつだ。そちらに向かおうとしたスティーブは、部屋の反対側から同じことをしようと振り向いたトニーを見た。

「そっちは任せろ！」トニーに叫ぶ。儀式の鏡を傷つけられる可能性があるのはアイアンマンの武器だけだと思われたからだ。うまくいけば、他の者が蜘蛛を引き付けている間にトニーが目的を果たせるかもしれない。ブーツの底で鼠ほどの蜘蛛を踏み潰し、より大きな蜘蛛を身をかがめてかわす。「床の鏡を頼む！」トニーは短く性急にうなずくと、部屋の中央へ方向転換した。

　ストライプの悪魔たちは、逆巻く蜘蛛の大群をアベンジャーズへの盾にして、扉から最も遠い隅まで撤退していた。スティーブが戦いながらもそちらを見張っていた間、悪魔たちに不審な動きは――さらに言えば動きというものが一切――なかったが、トニーが儀式の鏡へ攻撃可能な範囲に入った途端それは変わった。一匹が胸のポケットからなにか小さな、きらりと光るものを取り出して投げたのだ。どこかを狙って放たれたようではなかったが、それでもスティーブは防がんと本能的に飛び出した。その物体――ガラスの小瓶――がシールドに当たって砕けたかと思うと、きらきら光る青い霧がひょろりと濃くたちのぼり、またたくまに薄く広がって部屋を満たす。それは壁と天井まで至るとふたたび濃くなり、束ね混ざり合って、複雑な曲線を描いて青く浮かび上がる図形の連なりと化した。呼びごえの書をスティーブが目にしたのは、トニーが研究していた時にほんの数回しかなかったが、その形はもはや見間違えようもない。

「それを見てはだめだ！」アーマーのフィルターごしにさえ、トニーの声は恐慌一歩手前に響いた。「皆、目をそらせ！」

「そらすってどこに？」ナターシャが反問する。

　いい質問だ、とスティーブは思った。壁と天井はもはや隅々まで呼びごえの書で埋めつくされている。床にはなかったが、そこには壊した鏡の破片が散乱していた。走り回る蜘蛛の相手をすれば、破片に反射する図形をちらりとでも視界に入れないことは不可能だ。スティーブは蜘蛛たちに集中しようとした――それが倒さねばならない相手なのだから当然だ――が、目がすでに焼けるように熱い。生暖かい滴が頬に流れる。手の甲で拭うと、明るい赤のグローブの上に暗赤色の染みがべっとりとついた。目が血を流している。

　視界の端で陰影が動き、蜘蛛の攻撃を知らせた。スティーブは寸前で叩き落とすだけで精一杯だった。急に手足が重く、疲れて言うことを聞かなくなる。まだ数分なのにまるで何時間も戦い続けたかのようだった。あたりの音がくぐもって意味をなくし、呼びごえの書の冷たく青い輝き以外の色が褪せていく。その歪んだ図形はどこまでも蠱惑的で、破片の中ではよく見えないのがもどかしくて仕方がない。

　目を上げろ。その声は発されたというより頭の中に直接書き込まれたというほうが正しかった。壁を見れば、呼びごえの書をもっとよく見ることができる。そこに書かれた秘密を、この宇宙の秘密を読むことができる。いやすべてのだ、無限に並行する宇宙の秘密、一千回の生を費やしてもその端緒さえ読み切れない……

「スティーブ！」トニーの声は明瞭だったが、ひどく遠くから聞こえてくるようだ。「スティーブ、私の声を聞け、目を閉じろ！」

　なぜそんなことを？　トニーの声はひどく切迫していたが、スティーブには呼びごえの書が教えるものを読み解くことより重要なことなど想像できなかった。もちろん、トニーだってわかってくれるだろう。彼の用事が何にしろ、もうすこしだけ待ってくれてもいいはずだ。

「耳を貸すな、スティーブ！　それを見てはだめだ！」

『無視しろ。もっと重要なものがここにある。これが――』

　灼けつく光が部屋いっぱいに炸裂し、視界を白く塗り潰した。痛みで思わず膝をつくが、同時に頭がはっきりした。精神を侵略し、蝕んでいた呼びごえの書の支配が薄れて、スティーブは何が起こったかを理解する。ビームだ。トニーがビームを放ったのだ

　それは一時的な解放だった。すでに視力は戻りかけている。視界に踊る白い影は急速に薄れつつあった。目を閉じてしまえば、自分は何の役にも立たなくなる。もし閉じなければ、役に立たないよりさらに悪い。呼びごえの書はトニーをサンクタム・サンクトラムから出奔させ、蜘蛛の評議会のところへと駆けこませたのだ。自分ならばどんなことになるか予想もつかない。

　立ち上がりかけたスティーブは肩に食らった衝撃でふたたび膝をついた。蜘蛛が一匹天井から落ちてきたのだ。それは背と肩を這いまわり、その牙を、あの嘴を持ったタペストリーの怪物が襲ったのと同じ場所に突き立てる。反射的に蜘蛛を床に叩き落とすが、深い噛み傷と、毒によるさらに焼けつく痛みが、スティーブの意識を体にしっかり繋ぎとめた。視界が晴れても集中しておけるものができたからだ。トニーのビームほど有効ではなかったが、さっきの頭に霧がかかった状態よりよっぽどましだった。頭の隅で呼びごえの書の囁きが聞こえはじめると、スティーブは歯を食いしばり、傷口を指で抉り込んだ。

　今のスティーブには仲間たちの何人かを見ることができた。ヒルとブラックウィドウは、割れたガラスの中に膝をつき、血の涙を流した顔を上げて、目の前の壁を凝視している。スパイダーマンはうつぶせに床に倒れ、呼吸はしているが動く気配はない。トニーは、部屋の中央にいて、そのアーマーの足元にはひどくひび割れてはいるがまだ壊れていない鏡があった。そしてそのトニーの眼前、スティーブのそれ以外の視界を遮っているものこそ、あの評議会だ。

　残った一枚の壁の鏡を通ってきたに違いなかったが、あの枠を通り抜けるには苦労したことだろう。つぎはぎの体躯は地下鉄で見た時よりも小さく、いくつもの傷が残っていたが、あの時のあれでは殺し方がまだぬるかったようだ。今、トニーがなにかを話しかけると、それは床に低く這ったまま、なにか考えるように敷石を爪でコツコツと叩く。

「本当に欲しいのは――だろう？」トニーが話している。外したガントレットは床に置かれていて、それはおそらく彼がなんらかの交渉を行おうとし、友好を示す態度としてそうしたのだと思われた。「他の人間は君たちの役には立たない。君たちが街中で夜な夜な手当たり次第に盗っている人間の目と同じだ。私が君たちと一緒に行けば、仲間は見逃すと約束してくれ」

「トニー、よせ」スティーブは食いしばった歯の間から言う。トニーも評議会も気がついた様子はない。

「ではなぜ我々があなたをほしがると思うのです、機械の人間よ？」評議会がトニーの傷だらけのチェストプレートを上から下まで爪でなぞると、黒板をひっかいたような音がした。「この殻の中はだれか重要な人間なのですか？」

「それはそちらが知ってるはずだ」ヘルメットを脱ぎ、ガントレットの横に置く。「このあいだ私をほしがったのはそっちなんだからな」

「まあ……」異常に大きな体躯全体が床から上へ伸びあがり、溜息とともにまた沈む。「あなたは呼びごえの書の研究者ですね」

「そうだ」もう一本の爪が剥き出しの喉に押しつけられると、トニーはびくりと震えたが、その場から動こうとはしなかった。「取引を受けるか？」

　評議会が体躯を這わせ、十数対の目をトニーの顔から数インチのところまで寄せる。「呼びごえの書はもうあなたを支配していません」威嚇するように囁く。

「守られているからだ」トニーは額に書かれた印を指し、手を挙げて手首を見せた。「だがそうしろというならこの印は消す。だから仲間たちを逃がしてくれ」

　冗談じゃない、トニー！　スティーブはシールドを投げようと構え、だが思いとどまった。トニーが目標の近くに立ちすぎている。それに今、自分に的確な投擲ができるとは思えなかった。痛みで目がかすみ、呼びごえの書を頭の中に入れないよう気力のほとんどを振り絞っている今は。評議会が一撃のもとにトニーを殺してしまえる今この瞬間には。

「いいでしょう」爪を引き、躯を後退させる。「その取引を受けます」

「仲間は？」トニーが迫る。

「儀式が終われば、この部屋を去ることを許します」評議会は面白がるように言った。「むろん、この建物からは自力で出ていただくことになります。悪魔がなにをするかまでは保証できません」

「それで十分だ」明らかに十分であるはずはないのに、トニーは言った。何かが確実におかしい、とスティーブは思う。トニーはもっと交渉の上手い人間だったはずだ。相手に保証も求めなければ、評議会の後ろからそろりと出てきた三匹の悪魔もトニーは意に介す様子がない。なにか策があるのだろうか？　いったい何をしているつもりなのだろう？

　目下のところ、トニーがしているのはスティーブがあれほど丹念に描いた文字をこすり落とすことだった。最初に顔、それから両手首。しかし胸の、いまだアーマーの下に隠されたものだけはそのままだ。ひとつの文字だけで効果はあるだろうか？　それがトニーの策なのだろうか？

　もしそうだとしても、今の彼からはその様子が全く窺えなかった。鏡の上から降りて評議会の隣へ並んだトニーが振り向き、スティーブにその顔が見えた時、そこには表情がなく、目はなにも映していなかった。悪魔たちが鏡の周囲に集まったことにも気がつく様子はない。

　儀式の道具がふたたび並べられ、瓶や皿が満たされるには数分もかからなかった。一匹が皿の油に火を灯し、残りの二匹が呪文を詠唱する。鏡の額縁が光りはじめると同時に、中の鏡は翳っていく。影が生まれ、そして大きくなる。あたかもこの鏡を窓として、その向こう側から誰かがこちらにやってくるかのように。ほんの数呼吸の間に、その人影が近づき額縁の光に照らされると、ヴィクター・フォン・ドゥームのアーマーがその光に浮かびあがるのが見える。

　スティーブはシールドを放った。少なくともやってみなければならないからだ。シールドは先ほどとまったく同じように鏡の上で跳ねた。いくつか新たなヒビが入るのは見えたが、それではとても間に合わない。悪魔の一匹が鏡の向こう岸からスティーブに怒りの唸り声を発したが、自分の持ち場からは動かない。

「トニー！」叫んだ。まだ立っているアベンジャーはトニーだけだ。彼に策があるというならそれをやるのは今だ、まだ数秒でも時間が残されているうちに。「聞け、トニー、自分で言ったことを守れ！　目を閉じて抵抗しろとさっき言ったのは君だろう！」

　トニーは頭を振ってぐらりと体を揺らしたが、こちらを見はしなかった。聞こえているのか、それともまた呼びごえの書に反応しているだけなのか。スティーブにはわかるはずもなかった。できることは、悪魔の詠唱に負けないよう声を張り上げて呼びかけ続けることだけだ。

「聞くんだ、トニー！　アイアンマン！　私があのとき言ったことを覚えてるか？　やつらは諦めるが我々はちがう、それが勝敗を分けるんだと！　こんなところで諦めるな！」

　トニーの膝がくずれた。こめかみを手で押さえて叫び声を上げ、殴りつけられたように四つ這いに倒れる。首がだらりと落ちてその顔はもはや見えないが、その寸前トニーの目に理性の光がよぎったのをスティーブは見たと思った。ここからできることは、何度も繰り返し彼の名を呼ぶことだけだ。呼びごえの書の支配を越えて聞こえたのはスティーブの声だけだったとトニーは言った、だがあの時はそれでは足りなかった。今は届くだろうか？

「はなせ！」トニーが拳を握り締め、絶叫する。「はなせはなせはなせ――」評議会が彼めがけて爪を一閃させるが、その瞬間、アーマーのユニビームが炸裂した。

　部屋の中央の床は、煙をあげる巨大なクレーターと化した。鏡は三匹の悪魔とともにその中に転落する。そのあとを追って落ちかけたトニーがぎりぎりで転がって穴の縁から逃れる。仰向けに倒れたトニーが、叫び声を上げ、さらにビームを放出する。天井の一部が崩壊しはじめた。落ちる瓦礫から粉塵が充満し、あまりの煙幕にトニーの姿が見えなくなる。しかしそれは、呼びごえの書も見えなくなったことを意味する。

　シールドは手元になく、左腕は使い物にならないし、痛みと蜘蛛の毒による麻痺で頭も回らなかった。スティーブはそれでも動こうと、なんとか立ち上がって、最後にトニーが見えたところへとよろめきながら向かう。巻き上がる粉塵の中、評議会の黒い影がふらふらとクレーターから扉のほうへ逃げていくのが見えた。他の蜘蛛たちも落ちる瓦礫を避けようとちりぢりに逃げていく。

　ユニビームの光がもう一度、さらにもう一度炸裂する。トニーによって部屋は壊滅状態に陥っていた。この規模の破壊に儀式の鏡が耐えたかどうかはわからなかったが、もはやそんなことはどうでもいいと思われた。鏡は大量の瓦礫の下に埋もれ、しかもその上にも刻々と瓦礫が積み重なっていく。ドゥームがそこを通ってこられるはずなどなかった。

　ようやく三歩、あるいは四歩よろめくように歩いたところで、メロンほどもある石の塊が無事だったほうの肩をかすめてスティーブを地に打ち伏せた。立ち上がっても無駄のようだったので、そのまま床を這って進むと、とうとうトニーのアーマーの腕が目の前に現れる。

「スティーブ！」トニーの顔は粉塵で真っ黒になり、血と汗の筋で汚れている。「きっとうまくいくと思ってた、君が呼びかけ続けてくれればできるとわかってたんだ！」

「それが君の素晴らしい作戦か？」スティーブは笑い出したいのか泣き出したいのかわからなかった。「私に呼びかけさせることが？　君はどうかしてる」

「うまくいっただろう？」スティーブの胸を拳で叩いたその腕は震えている。「早く脱出しろ。たぶん建物の支持壁をいくつか破壊したと思う。ここはいつ崩れてもおかしくない」

「君は？」

「私はちょっと動けない」トニーが下半身を手で示してみせ、スティーブはその足が数フィートはある瓦礫の下に埋まっていることに気がついた。アーマーを着ていなければ、トニーはぺしゃんこに潰されていたことだろう。着ていたので、それはトニーを地に縫いとめているだけだ。

　くそ。たとえ負傷していなかったとしても、スティーブにはこんな大きさの瓦礫をすぐにどかすことはできない。「動かせないのか？」

「燃料切れだ。油圧がない」もう一度スティーブの胸を叩く。今度は強く。「行け！」

「やめないか！」トニーの手を掴んだ。「君を愛していると気づく前だってこんなところに置き去りになんかしなかった。今そんなことをすると本気で思うのか？」

「スティーブ、お願いだ！」トニーは心底恐怖したように見えたが、それが彼自身をこんな状態に追い込んだ瓦礫の雨によるものではないことはスティーブにはわかっていた。ソフトボールほどもある石がその頭のすぐ横をかすめたとしても。「もう時間が――」

「その短い時間を言い争いをして過ごしたいとでも？」詰問する。そして、トニーが本当にそうしようかと考えている顔をしたので、スティーブは覆いかぶさって彼にキスをした。

　それはキスとも呼べなかった。二人とも口の中は塵だらけで、トニーはそこにただ倒れていることしかできず、スティーブには抱きしめるために使える腕が一本しかなかった。仲間たちが脱出できたならいいがとスティーブは思い、それからその考えを脇に押しのけた。どちらにしろもうできることはなかったし、最後の時を恐怖と後悔で埋めてしまいたくはなかったからだ。自分はここにいて、トニーもここにいる、もしもこのまま悪魔の大使館の瓦礫の中で死ぬのだとしても――少なくとも、正しく共にあるべき人と口づけているのだから。

　地が揺れ始めた。いよいよだ、とスティーブは思い、身構えた。しかし予想した崩落の衝撃はいつまでたっても訪れない。数刻の時が流れて、振動がおさまると、やがてトニーがスティーブの胸に片手を置いて押しやった。

「スティーブ、私たちは――」

「死んでない。わかってる」一陣の風が顔をかすめて、スティーブの呼吸が喉で詰まった。ロウアード・マンハッタンの風がこんなに冷たかったことなどなかったからだ。顔を上げてあたりを見回すと、部屋が――いや、周囲の建物そのものが消えていることに気がつく。破壊されたのではなく、本当に消えてなくなったのだ。あたりは開けた場所で、下にあるのは石ではなく、冷たく湿った泥だ。スティーブはこれまでの人生で冷たい泥の中に座っていることをこれほど感謝したことはなかった。

　トニーの足をおさえこんでいた瓦礫もやはり消えていた。トニーの手を引き、体を起こして座らせて、二人の顔に風があたるようにする。あたりはまだ暗かったが、その暗闇はちがったものだった。スティーブが顎をあげる。

「トニー、上を」

　二人の頭上には、この数年間見てきた天蓋よりも遙か遠く、満天の星空があった。

 

 

**エピローグ**

パリ・二か月後

「さあ」トニーが言った。「我々の上にあるこの空はどうだ？」

「最高だ」スティーブは熱心に言った。

　二人はホテル近くの角にあるカフェで遅めのブランチをとっていた。しとしとと降り続く灰色の霧雨にもかかわらず屋外のテーブルでだ。テーブルの縞模様のパラソルは二人をおおかた濡らさずにいてくれたし、午前の肌寒い空気は喉をすべりおちるスティーブのホットチョコレートを二倍は歓迎すべきものにしていた。トニーのほうはといえば、三杯目のコーヒーを飲みながら、新聞と自分のＰＤＡを交互に見ている。スティーブは椅子の背に体を預け、自分たちの周囲で、街が息づき動いているのをただ見ていた。刻々と流れる車と通行人たちは安心すべきことに日常どおりだったが、ふと目を通りのむこうにやると、オフィスビルの側面で作業員が一人、五十フィートはあろうかというヴィクター・フォン・ドゥームの壁画を忙しげにこすり落としている。

「やめておけ」トニーがＰＤＡのスクリーンから目を上げもせずに言った。

「何を？」

「睨みつけるのを。あれはただの絵だ。ドゥームは君の正義感溢れる非難を感じはしない」

　スティーブは自分のクロワッサンを、罪もないペストリーにとってはだいぶ酷なほど乱暴に、二つに割った。「ドゥームの責任は重いぞ」

「さあ、どうだろうな」トニーは言った。「もしやつが世界を征服していなかったら、例のスクラル侵攻をやつの代わりに相手しなければならなかったのは私たちだ。礼状でも送っておいたほうがいいかもしれないな」

「冗談でもやめてくれ」スティーブは唸った。「宇宙人の侵略十回のほうが、今のこんな状況よりましだ」

　冥界およびマスターたちとの契約によって新たに得たパワーを、ドゥームは世界中の政府を解体するのに使い、自らを統一された地球の絶対支配者として宣言したのだった。そのドゥームがラトベリアへ戻り、封鎖された国境の中に引きこもった今となっては、魔力によって強制された世界秩序は崩壊し混沌が残された。国連、ＳＨＩＥＬＤ、アベンジャーズ、そして地球上のほかのスーパーヒーローたちは、世界が再分割されていく過程で、なんとかして秩序らしきものを保とうと手一杯になっていた。スティーブの心の一部は、こんな事態になってしまうことをなげいてはいたが、しかし世界平和のために人々をマインドコントロールしておくことはできない。

「言いたいことはわかってるよ」手元の新聞に最後の一瞥を送ると、トニーはそれを畳んで傍らに放り投げた。「宇宙人の侵略なら、少なくともだれが悪者で、そいつらをどうすればいいのかもわかる。わかりやすくて素晴らしい、だろう？」

「そうだ」スティーブは溜息をついた。「今私は、人生に少しわかりやすいものを取り入れたい気分なんだ」

「本当に？」トニーが人の悪い笑みを浮かべる。「それじゃあ、私のことはどうするつもりなんだ？」

「いい質問だ」スティーブは不本意ながら笑顔を返している自分に気がついた。「頭の上に瓦礫を落とすことを素晴らしい作戦だと思っている人間を、いったいどうすればいいだろうな？」

「勘弁してくれ」トニーはぐるりと目を回した。「何回この議論をしたら気が済むんだ？　あれはいい作戦だった。ちゃんと成功した。マンハッタンを元の世界に戻したし誰一人死んでない」

「ひどい作戦だった。成功したのは運が良かっただけだ。それにヒルもナターシャも二度と君と口をきいてくれない」

「くれるとも」トニーは自信満々に言った。「ちょっとばかり私の魅力を二人にふりまく必要はあるが、それだけさ」

「二人のギプスがとれてからか」

「そう」トニーの笑顔がすこし萎れる。「よしわかった、ひょっとするとたくさんふりまく必要があるかもしれない」

「私が君だったら」スティーブは言った。「しばらくその魅力を発揮するのは控えておくな」

「それがいいかもしれないな」トニーは一瞬反省したような表情をした。ほんの一瞬。「代わりに君を魅了しようか」言葉とともに送られた流し目は、魅力的というよりきわめてふしだらだった。これが数週間前なら赤面していたかもしれないが、スティーブはトニーの悪ふざけに耐性をつけつつある。

「やってみるといい」平静に言って、ホットチョコレートを一口飲む。

　あたかもその無反応を挑戦と受け取ったかのように、トニーの視線がなにかを企むように変わる。彼が口を開きかけ、それからちっと罵り言葉を吐いてポケットを探った時、スティーブのコートからも緊急呼び出し音がした。

「くそ」トニーが通信機を後ろのポケットから取り出して、画面にしかめ面をした。「間違いない、私たちが一時間でも一緒の時間をとれるとなると、必ずヒルが緊急事態の連絡をしてくるぞ。お預けを食わせようとしてる」

「もちろんわざとしているわけではないだろう」スティーブは言った。トニーがますます渋面をする。

「わざとに決まってる。きっとヒルとブラックウィドウが結託してるんだ、二人で陰謀を」

「もしヒルとナターシャが我々に対して陰謀を企てているなら、ブランチデートを中断されるよりもっと深刻なことを心配すべきだろうな」スティーブはカップを置き、テーブルごしに手を伸ばして、トニーが手にした通信機の『了解』のキーを押した。

「ＳＨＩＥＬＤはどこに来いと言ってる？」

「ジュネーブだ」トニーがはっとうんざりした息を吐く。「どうやら、ハイドラが東欧サミットをぶち壊そうとしてるらしい」

「ジュネーブでは空は見えるかな？」

「まず確実に」トニーの苛立った視線が和らいで、面白がったようなかすかな笑みになる。「それにコーヒーもある」

「そうか、それならいいんだ」スティーブは立ち上がり、トニーの手を引いて立たせた。「さあ、世界を救いに行こう」


End file.
